Destino y Justicia
by Holy-Ayhe
Summary: Este es un fic que reinterpetara toda la serie de Digimon , partiendo del hecho de que Tk es la reencarnacion de un agel terriblemente poderoso
1. Prologo

"El Divino Poder se unió al crearme con el sumo Saber y el primo Amor

En la Edad solo puede aventajarme lo Eterno, mas eternamente Imparcial, sin embargo siempre les observo con Amor.

No perdáis las Esperanzas, al jugar mi Juego. Tan solo deseo de ustedes que respondan a mí desafio"

El Ángel del Destino...

Destino y Justicia: Prólogo

Malomyotismon había sido derrotado. Había sido gracias a la luz de la esperanza de los niños de todo el mundo y la de aquellos niños que habían sido una vez engañados y manipulados por los representantes de las tinieblas.

Fue esa misma luz que alimento las esperanzas que nunca habían muerto en realidad, ilumino de tal manera sus corazones que por primera vez aquellos niños se atrevieron a creer en sus sueños. Los espíritus guardianes del mundo digital recompensaron ese cambio concediendo a esos niños un compañero digimon a cada uno.

Hubo alguien más quien despertó su propia luz de esperanza, alguien que había originado el desastre en principio, para lograr cumplir con su sueño de acceder al digimundo de la manera equivocada. era el señor Oikawa.

una vez libre de la influencia de malomyotismon pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos el daño que se había causado en el mundo digital por culpa de su locura.

Lloro al ver que Cody, el hijo de su difunto amigo, le miro con compasión, perdonándolo por todos sus pecados. Y se conmovió aun más al ver que delante de sus ojos aparecía un pequeño digimon verde diciéndole que era su digimon compañero y que le había estado esperando hacia tiempo. oikawa supo que los espíritus guardianes del mundo digital le habían perdonado también.

Todo lo que había añorado se le había concedido, pero ya era demasiado tiempo porque su ciclo de vida había concluido. Miro a todos los niños , en especial a uno.

Por unos instantes se quedo mirando al niño que originariamente había intentado dominar pero al cual nunca pudo llegar. Poco tiempo después eligió a Ken Ichijouji como su siguiente blanco.

Miro a ese niño a los ojos y pudo ver, durante una milésima de segundo, un resplandor dorado que se desprendía del elegido. Los ojos de aquel le miraban compasivos y oikawa pudo comprender que no era un niño elegido ordinario. Se destacaba demasiado de los otros por la sencilla razón que en el corazón de el habitaba el poder supremo de un ángel.

Se quedo maravillado ante esa fuerza. El niño le devolvió la mirada asintiendo levemente.

oikawa entonces eligió convertirse en luz y con esa luz restauro el digimundo. Gracias a e se había reestablecido el equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Termino formando parte del mundo que una vez había soñado con conocer y entonces supo que era aquel niño en realidad.

Un supremo guardián.un juez. Entonces descanso en paz.

Restaurado el digimundo, todos los niños y digimons se abrazaron, comenzaron a bailar y a cantar de alegría. Y a conocerse entre todos e intercambiar anécdotas de sus respectivas aventuras. Fue una fiesta.

pero en medio de todo ese jolgorio por la paz nadie percibió que uno de ellos se marchaba.

Era el elegido al cual oikawa había observado en esos instantes.

Él había alzado la mirada, casualmente, hacia cierto montículo y vio a una joven parada allí. De ella surgía una bonita luz plateada.

Nadie excepto él había notado su presencia, pero sintió que le llamaba y por alguna extraña razón sintió una gran calma. Sentía que debía ir, pero a diferencia de Hikari, no eran las fuerzas de las tinieblas quienes le llamaban sino la luz. Nadie se fijo que el se iba, ni siquiera su digimon compañero. Cuando llego a la cima de ese montículo noto que la joven le sonreía candorosamente, y sintió que alrededor de ella estaban las energías de los cuatro dioses guardianes.

Ella le extendió una mano y el la tomo. Juntos desaparecieron en el aire tan silenciosamente como ella había llegado.

Para cuando los otros se dieron cuenta salieron en su búsqueda, pensando que algo malo le había sucedido.

Pero el señor Gennai les detuvo.

- no se preocupen, él esta bien. Pronto regresara a su lado.

- ¿por que? - pregunto una desconsolada Hikari -¿ acaso se ha disgustado con alguno de nosotros? ¿Por que tuvo que irse así?

- cierto - estallo Yamatto - no es propio de él. ¡No es justo!

- él regresara - juro Gennai - pero no puedo decirles por que. Sencillamente él tiene que cumplir con una misión aparte. confíen en él -

no pudieron sacarle mas información y no dejaron de buscar pese a sus palabras.

Takeru Takaishi no apareció sino tres días después.


	2. comienzos

"Ser un humano y ángel a la vez es lo suficiente para volverme loco.

¿Por que el ángel no eligió reencarnar en otro? ¿Por que tengo que ser él?"

Takeru Takaishi

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 

AÑO 2008

Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, los digielegidos habían dejado de ser niños para convertirse en jóvenes adultos. Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces, pero nunca mas la paz se había visto perturbada. O al menos seriamente. Ninguno de los dos mundos volvió a estar en peligro de desestabilizarse.

Matt y Sora descubrieron en la secundaria que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, para desdicha de Taichi, quien tenia sentimientos amorosos por la joven Takenouchi. Sin embargo este se sobrepuso al enamorarse de catalina, una elegida de Francia.

Primero, luego de regresar a Japón, luego de finalizar la crisis y volver a verla en el mundo digital, le mano lindas cartas por correo electrónico y ella, finalmente, empezó a contestarle sus mensajes con gracia y dulzura. Después comenzaron a citarse en el digimundo y lentamente nació entre ellos una autentica amistad que luego germino en amor,

Matt continuo con su banda musical durante el periodo escolar pero más adelante se canso y decidió que la música no era realmente para él.

Ahora, en la universidad de Tokio, estaba estudiando algo que le apasionaba en verdad y era tecnología de navegación aeronáutica. Prefería llegar a convertirse en astronauta y explorar el espacio que cantar y ser asediado por admiradoras. Sora aprobó de corazón su decisión, no quería compartir a su amado con todas las chicas del planeta. Ella, por su parte intento incursionar en el mundo del tenis profesional pero nunca pudo llegar demasiado lejos. Gano algunos títulos en su país pero nunca llego a los primeros puestos del ranking mundial. Con el tiempo descubrió que le gustaba el mundo de la moda y esta en su tercer año de la carrera de diseño de modas.

Taichi a su vez decidió no incursionar en el fútbol profesional ya que estaba tan compenetrado con el digimundo que decidió estudiar ciencias políticas porque descubrió que el mundo suyo no entendía mucho sobre el mundo digital. Decidió que para evitar una eventual guerra entre los dos mundos convertirse en un mediador para evitar cualquier mal entendido. Agumon, su digimon compañero compartió su decisión y juro que le ayudaría a mediar.

Izzy mas que nadie apoyo su decisión y a su vez se puso a estudiar ingeniería en informática en la universidad, pero también pondría de lo suyo para ayudar a los científicos del mundo a estudiar y a entender a los digimons. En ese momento asistía al hermano mayor de Joe con sus estudios e investigaciones en uno de los institutos científicos más prestigiosos del mundo - Tentomon a su vez se sentía cada vez mas fascinado por las costumbres humanas y gustosamente dio todo de sí para colaborar en las investigaciones. Tentomon aporto mucha información valiosa de su mundo y en cierto modo se convirtió en el digimon de todos en el instituto por el gran afecto que le tomaron todos los que trabajaban allí.

Joe continuo firme y parejo con su decisión de convertirse en medico, Gomamon siempre le alentaba en la época de exámenes instándole a que no perdiera las esperanzas y su confianza en sí mismo. Y Joe finalmente logro graduarse con grandes honores y gano una beca para estudiar en una universidad de Alemania. Allá conoció a Maria Brenhäsen, una austriaca. Ella era rubia, muy alta y parecía salida de las tapas de bogue con el cuerpo escultural que poseía. Ella actualmente estudia enfermería y también tiene un digimon compañero.

Muchos esperaban que formara pareja con Mimi pero nunca llego a cumplirse, ella a su vez había encontrado a un chico americano a quien amar y era Michael.

Y ahora precisamente estos últimos iban a casarse y por ello invitaron a todos sus antiguos amigos a lo que iba ser la boda del año. Michael era un prominente director de cine y Mimi la estrella de un programa de repostería en Nueva York...

- Kari, acaban de anunciar que debemos ponernos los cinturones de seguridad. En pocos minutos vamos a aterrizar.- una voz familiar acababa de interrumpir las reflexiones de Hikari Yagami acerca del destino que habían sufrido sus amigos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a los demás

- ¿ya hemos llegado a los estados unidos? - ella bostezo y se estiro sobre su asiento - el tiempo corre rapidísimo.

- mientras sea contigo no me importa - y un atractivo y amoroso Takeru Takaishi la beso en la nariz - además, mientras dormías no paraba de contemplarte. Eres tan bella cuando duermes.

- ¡T.K.! ¡Que cosas dices!- se ruborizo ante la galantería de el.- además de momento quienes estan durmiendo son nuestros digimons, viajar en avión los ha cansado tanto...

- si, no están acostumbrados los pobrecillos - T.K sonrió a sus digimons que dormían sobre sus regazos. Kari apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Takeru y pensó en lo feliz que era a su lado. Recordó lo feliz que se puso cuando a sus catorce años se pusieron de novios, cuando él la llevo de paseo por el parque de odiaba, una vez, y se le declaro. No pudo menos que sonreírse a sí misma... Tenia todo lo que ella podía anhelar, su amor, amigos y la paz en los dos mundos. A veces deseaba que si era un sueño, no despertar nunca.

Los pensamientos de T.K eran muy similares, el también se había tomado su tiempo, durante el vuelo de recordar y reflexionar sobre diversas cosas. Se preguntaba si realmente la paz en sus mundos duraría para siempre. Y estuvo recordando lo que estuvo haciendo esos tres días que estuvo ausente, hasta ahora no le había dicho a nadie sobre todo lo que había visto y aprendido en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Quería que los demás, y en especial Hikari, siguieran viéndolo tal cual es ante todos, Takeru Takaishi. Pero algún día se revelaría su secreto y sentía que ese día se acercaba. Tendría que hacerlo el día en que ella decidiera retornar, y cuando lo haga entonces tanto el digimundo como los antiguos elegidos como sus digimons serian...

- ¿sabes que acabo de recordar? - Kari interrumpió esta vez los pensamientos del - la primera vez que viajamos juntos a Norteamérica para visitar a Mimi. Allí pasamos por tantas aventuras pero más allá de la crisis de ese momento atesoro los lindos momentos que pasamos.

- espero que no nos vuelvan a atacar.

- pero T.K, ya han pasado muchos años desde entonces, yo creo que hemos derrotado por completo las fuerzas de las tinieblas. - hablo Kari con fervor.

T.K se limito a mirarla con una expresión algo triste y movió la cabeza.

De repente Kari tuvo un presentimiento, una imagen se le presentaba pero no la poda enfocar.

Veía a un ser alado cubierto por una luz dorada sujetando una flumiante espada de luz. Se vio a sí misma y a los demás contemplando a ese ser. ¡El digimundo era un completo caos, se veía a grandes poderes luchando entre sí mientras todo estaba en peligro de ser devorados por... ¿el silencio?! Y entonces ese ser alzo la espada y...

- Kari, ahí viene la azafata. Despertemos a los digimons y abrochémonos los cinturones que han anunciado por el altavoz que vamos a aterrizar.

- T.K... Yo...

-¿lo has presentido, verdad?- Takeru la miraba muy preocupado.- has visto lo que ocurrirá en un futuro muy cercano.

Ella asintió.

- ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con esa desaparición tuya hace...?

Pero la llegada de la azafata interrumpió la conversación, y esta, en cuanto los vio sonrió y se les acerco.

- ¡hola!- saludo muy afectuosamente - no creo que me recuerden pero yo sí a ustedes dos.

- hola - saludaron T.K y Kari con cortesía.

- ¡yo era uno de los niños secuestrados por el señor oikawa hace años atrás... En aquel entonces creía que yo no tenia un buen porvenir y... aquí estoy! Gracias a ustedes y sus amigos volví a creer en mis sueños y en la gente que me quería y sobre todo por tener un digimon compañero.

Entonces la pareja pudo ver que junto a ella había un Piyomon que la ayudaba a empujar su carrito.

- quería darles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, es algo que nunca olvidare.

- lo mismo digo yo, gracias a ustedes pude conocer a mi camarada - dijo con voz aflautada Piyomon.

- estamos felices por haberlo hecho, pero nosotros solo nos limitamos a ayudarles a volver tener fe. Ustedes hicieron el resto.- sentencio T.K.

- así es, mas allá de que uno pase por malos momentos siempre tendrá la fuerza para seguir adelante.- concluyo Hikari

la azafata se quedo mirándolos y luego se le lumino la cara. Estaba radiante.

- Bueno, Piyomon y yo tenemos que seguir trabajando. Les deseo una feliz estadía en Nueva York y saluden a los demás de mi parte. Díganles que Nakuru Saiyama les saluda.

La joven y su digimon se alejaron para recoger los vasos y asegurarse de que los pasajeros estuvieran bien.

Poco tiempo después el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto internacional.

Mientras tanto en el mismísimo corazón del digimundo...

-

era el tiempo de desvelar los secretos ocultos. Era tiempo de que el se manifestara. Porque todo había ocurrido para que el se diera a conocer pero tal como es en realidad y mostrara el verdadero poder. Esa era la misión que le encomendaron los dioses a la joven.

- porque más allá de todo, si bien siempre estuvo presente y participo de todas las batallas y derrotado a los enemigos ahora mas que nunca debe mostrase tal cual es, para que todas estas crisis acaben de una vez.-

- Azulongmon, yo mas que nadie deseo verle tal cual es - ella sonrió y miro a su digimon compañero, quien estaba atrás de ella de manera protectora.- Él, aunque fuera por unos segundos, atravesó las barreras dimensiónales y tras salvar mi vida me hizo la persona más dichosa al darme un digimon. A un Angemon para que sea mi amigo y guardián - Angemon sonrió a su vez. Azulongmon, Zhuqalomon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon también sonrieron y con esa sonrisa el recinto sagrado del palacio de Azulongmon se ilumino.

- lastima que su personalidad humana, conscientemente no sepa nada de su identidad verdadera. - hablo Zhuqalomon - podría habernos liberado de nuestro cautiverio sin tener la necesidad de convocar a los niños elegidos.

- él es un juez guardián de la justicia y del destino y el se ha negado a tomar los asuntos tanto humanos como del digimundo de manera directa. Sin embargo el culpable de que los Dark Masters nos hayan tenido en cautiverio tantos años desea que el se manifieste por completo, pero ni siquiera nosotros sabemos por que.- Baihumon hablo a su vez - confió que ahora que la ha cumplido una edad más madura sea capaz de asumir su verdadera naturaleza, porque de él dependemos todos para la gran salvación.

Ella asintió. Había asistido fuera del tiempo a las digibatallas de distintos mundos en uno, y la percepción del digimundo en varias realidades alternas. Todas se relacionaban sin razón aparente, pero había sido convocada de su realidad por los cuatro dioses del digimundo para llevar a cabo una misión especial. Ella miro a su Angemon y él le devolvió la mirada.

- Bueno, Azulongmon. El juego ha vuelto a comenzar y como todos somos peones del destino es mejor que comience a jugar mi papel. Antes de ir donde se encuentra él, primero debo buscar a otro invitado. - ella se dirigió hacia su Angemon y él le toma las manos.

- ¡Angemon digievoluciona a Magna Angemon!

Magna Angemon digievoluciona a. Tempus Angemon!!!

La luz de la evolución cubrió de tal manera el recinto que los propios dioses quedaron enceguecidos, cuando la luz desapareció ni la joven ni su Angemon estaban con ellos.

Los años habían pasado también en la dimensión de los Tamers, aquellos niños elegidos habían crecido y a pesar de que había pasado mas de una década desde la ultima gran aventura en el digimundo, sus corazones continuaban siendo tan bondadosos como soñadores como siempre. No todo había sido un lecho de rosas, aquel contacto con los digimons y el digimundo si bien había sido extraordinario también hubo experiencias terribles que debieron afrontar. Para algunos de esos niños la s pruebas de valor y de fe fueron terriblemente duras, en especial para la niña Yuri. Cuando Leomon había entrado a su vida por primera vez había abierto por completo su corazón, se había convertido en una Tamer como sus tres amigos, Takato, Henry y Rika. Pero sobre todo se había hecho de un amigo totalmente leal y sincero que entendía perfectamente su joven y angustiado corazón. Durante un breve tiempo Leomon había ocupado el lugar de su padre. Era feliz. Pero dicha felicidad había acabado cuando, en el digimundo, conoció el lado oscuro de dicho mundo cuando un Impmon totalmente poseído digievoluciono a Beelzemon y mato a su amigo. Yuri, ante la segunda grande perdida de su vida cayo en la más absoluta tristeza. "No se puede hacer nada contra el destino" repetía constantemente, volviéndose casi por completo una autista.

Pero cuando el Delipa descendió al mundo del hombre posesionado del corazón de Yuri, todos pudieron conocer todo aquello que ella había ocultado. Pero las esperanzas nunca habían muerto realmente para ella, cuando su luz afloro incluso fue capaz de perdonar a Beelzemon.

Ahora, convertida en una linda joven veinte añera era mil años luz de aquella criatura.

- ¿que dices, Renamon? - Rika dejo a un lado sus reflexiones silenciosas.

- vi que observabas a la joven Yuri, ella te hizo recordar. ¿Verdad?

- Si, recordando esa gran crisis de antaño, a veces me sorprende los corazones de las personas. Ella tuvo que ser muy fuerte para decidir volver a vivir. Y ahora esta tan cambiada que pareciera que ella nunca ha conocido lo duro de la vida.

- ¿ella fue la que hizo que vieras tu propia vida desde otra perspectiva, cierto? - Renamon estaba en lo correcto, en ese tiempo cuando el Delipa ataco a los humanos, Rika, gracias a las revelaciones que hubo sobre Yuri, pudo por fin dejar a un lado su latente amargura por ser hija de padres divorciados al entender que su dolor no se comparaba con el de su amiga. Y pudo perdonar, en su corazón, tanto a sus padres como a sí misma y a desmagnificar su dolor a la perspectiva real. El velo, por fin había volado de los ojos de su corazón.

-así es.-

Rika había organizado una reunión en su casa, en el cual todos los antiguos Tamers volverían a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Cada uno había seguido su propio camino y rara vez se veían entre sí.

Takato y Henry siguieron estudiando juntos en la secundaria, pero ella se había ido a estudiar a Alemania.

Kazu y Kenta se mudaron a otras ciudades y Ryo... Hacia años que no lo veía. Poco tiempo después de acabados los incidentes se habían marchado. No iba a pensar en él. Al fin y al cabo siempre hacia lo que le apetecía, siempre tan arrogante y...

- ¿por qué tengo que acordarme de el en este momento?

- ¿no ibas a llevar esos canapés a la mesa?- la interrumpió Renamon - llevas parada bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar.

- OH ¡ es cierto!- Rika se ruborizo y corrió a llevar la comida. Estaba nerviosa, no era frecuente en ella organizar reuniones en su casa. Por lo general eran tanto su madre como sus abuelas las encargadas de ello ... pero claro, ellas invitaban a sus amigos. Había sido sugerencia de su abuela el hecho de que ella organizara una. Rika al principio no podía decidirse pero Renamon la animo a hacerlo.

Una mano toco su hombro y ella casi se sobresalto. Era Alice.

- ¡Alice! Que susto me has dado. ¿Sucede algo?

Alice siempre había sido una persona muy seria y solitaria, aun más que Rika, pero escindía una sabiduría inmensa. Gracias a ella un enviado del digimundo, portador del poder milagroso que los dioses concedieron a los Tamers para poder fusionarse con sus digimons, pudo llegar al mundo real. En aquel tiempo ella vestía ropajes negros, símbolos de algún dolor oculto. Pero Alice jamás dijo nada. Ahora parecía una modelo de pasarela, pues su belleza se había incrementado y su cuerpo, antes menudo y frágil, era el cuerpo escultural de una diosa. Incluso Takato, Henry, Kazu y Kenta la miraban embobados.

Pero Alice apenas les prestaba atención. "Debe de estar acostumbrada a que la miren." Pensó Rika.

- Rika - hablo la rubia - sé que falta una persona para la reunión. Pero ya no debes preocuparte, porque yo ya me he encargado de eso.

- ¡¿como?!

- en estos años he ayudado y aprendido mucho trabajando para el señor Yamaki, las redes no tienen secretos para mí. Soy capaz de encontrar a cualquier individuo desde cualquier parte del mundo, este adonde este.

- pero Alice no sé de que ...

- vengan todos conmigo al patio trasero.- llamo Alice sin titubear.

Takato , que en aquel momento le estaba ofreciendo a Yuri un plato con sushi, se volvió embobado. Que linda voz tenia Alice...

los demás se sorprendieron porque durante un largo rato Alice había permanecido en silencio, apartada de los demás. Sin embargo la siguieron al patio trasero.

Todo era muy solemne, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Renamon estaba más solemne que nadie, tenia un extraño presentimiento desde hace unas tres noches. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Incluso tuvo un sueño muy extraño pero muy vivido.

Había soñado de nuevo con el Delipa, pero que se había fusionado con otro ser y causaba estragos. Pero entonces un ser alado totalmente cubierto por una potentísima luz dorada salía a combatirle.

No había querido contarle nada a Rika, tan atareada estaba con los preparativos de su fiesta.

Entonces una luz azul surgió de la nada y las aguas se agitaron en el pequeño estanque y los peces se retiraron presurosos. Una silueta se distinguía en esa luz y de pronto todos exclamaron:

-¡¡¡¡Justimon!!!!

La luz desapareció y realmente era Justimon.

- hola a todos.- saludo con gran alegria.- lamento llegar tarde.

- Conque eras tu - murmuro Rika con una media sonrisa - vaya forma de entrar a mi casa, de la misma manera que los presumidos de las películas. ¿A quien deseas impresionar, chico lindo?

Justimon se echo a reír y dijo:

- fuera luces -

y ante los ojos de todos Justimon desapareció para dar lugar a Ryo Akiyama y a Monodramon.

- ahora estamos todos. - sonrió Alice - ahora que el destino permitió que se volvieran a ver ...¿estarán juntos de una vez?

Rika se ruborizo ante semejante comentario. Los demás se echaron a reír y Renamon suspiro aliviada. Tal vez era esto. Entonces todo estaba bien.

La reunión continuo hasta largas horas de la noche, pero Ryo, por mas que le preguntaron hizo muy pocos comentarios sobre los sitios donde estuvo. Rika, sin saber muy bien por que se decidió conocer sus secretos.

¿Por que no invitarlo a salir mientras estuviese en la ciudad?


	3. Una boda y un misterio

Destino y Justicia

Capitulo 2 

_He aquí la segunda parte de esta bonita saga. De todos modos a quien le guste, entonces no sera en vano el que haya sacado de mi imaginacion esta historia para compartirla con el mundo. No sean muy duros conmigo .... _

_¡ carpe diem!_

"Cuando comienzan a acumularse las coincidencias, una tras otra, entonces ya no es casualidad.

Entonces se debe dejar de mirar, porque es el momento de observar.

Entonces debe actuar."

Había sido una boda preciosa. Prácticamente había sido todo tan perfecto que prácticamente todas las mujeres habían llorado en la iglesia.

Mimi y Michael se habían mirado con tanto amor durante toda la ceremonia e intercambiaron las alianzas con una ternura infinita y sus ojos temblorosos de la emoción que no hubo nadie que no disfrutase y soñara con tener una boda similar algún día.

Los dos digimons de la pareja se habían encargado de cargar con los anillos, el padrino había sido Joe Kido, quien se encontraba tan nervioso como feliz por el honor dispensado.

En primera fila estaban los padres de Mimi llorando mas alto que ningún otro presente junto a los padres de Michael, quienes sonreían con la mayor emoción pero sin lagrimas.

Sora, Yolei K suspiraban y sollozaban emocionadas, cada una imaginando el día que se casen con sus respectivos novios. Y miraron con ojos brillantes a Matt, Ken y Takeru quienes a su vez se pusieron colorados como tres tomates. Ya habían entendido.

Sus digimons también estaban emocionados aunque algunos de ellos todavía no entendían muy bien en que consistía una boda. agumon permanentemente le hacia preguntas a Taichi sobre el tema. Taichi no estaba del mejor humor porque su novia lo había plantado en el ultimo minuto y había tenido que asistir solo.

-Tai... por que las personas se casan?

-porque es algo tradicional. lo hacen por que se aman

-y para que son los anillos?

-es el símbolo de la unión de la pareja. Cuando le miras la mano izquierda a una persona y ves que tiene puesto un anillo es porque esta casada.

- y como hacen para saber si el anillo les queda bien?

Tai había estado aguantado esta clase de preguntas casi desde el comienzo y su paciencia habia llegado al limite.

-tai. ¿ Me podrías explicar ese asunto de los votos....?

-arrrghhhhh!!!-. Exploto tai - ya estoy harto de que me sigas preguntando agumon!!

Todos los invitados se voltearon a verlos, consternados ante semejante falta de educación. Y les chistaron para que se callasen.

- Tk. Dime que aquel individu0 que esta sentado junto a nosotros no es mi hermano- gimió ella escondiendo la cara en el cuello del smoking de Takeru.

- ya Kari, ya paso.- sonrió él con picardía

- claro que paso - se hizo oír tai - le he amarrado la boca a agumon para que no siguiera preguntándome tonterías.

- pero Tai..- gimió el digimon - yo quiero saber ...

- pero incomodas a los demás. Haz las preguntas después - le callo gatomon - he tratado de concentrarme pero como hablabas todo el tiempo no he podido oír la mitad de lo que decía el ministro.

- shhhh!!!- unas personas que se sentaban atrás de ellos les chistaron para que guardaran silencio.

En ese momento los novios comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta y todos se levantaron. El arroz ya estaba preparado para ser arrojado. y la limusina estaba esperándolos.

Mimi, toda resplandeciente se preparo para arrojar su hermosísimo ramo de novia.

todas las mujeres solteras se prepararon para luchar para ver quien era la afortunada

- bueno, chicas. Ahí va!- grito Mimi

- seré yo!- grito Sora

- no, yo- grito Yolei - quiero ser yo la siguiente en casarme!

- ni ahí.- dijo una voz femenina muy sensual - Maria Brenhâuer será la próxima en casarse.

Los digimons de las damas observaban todo algo confundidos.

- será que la ceremonia del ramo también se puede aplicar a los digimons?- se pregunto piyomon

¿- quién sabe?- se encogió los hombros gatomon.

- yo lo atraparía si cayera de mi lado - piyomon

- lo mismo digo- sonrió gatomon - los humaos cambian, nosotros no. Pero algún día me gustaría casarme.

- podrías hacerlo.- dijo palmon

gatomon se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

- ah sí? - se burlo - y como? Yo soy un digimon como ustedes.

- pero tu apariencia se vuelve humana cuando te transformas en Angewomon. - cuchicheo Palmon.- te vuelves una mujer como todas las humanas. A veces no sabes cuanto te envidiamos cuando te transformas en Angewomon. A nosotras nos gustaría tanto tener esa oportunidad...- suspiro Piyomon.

- pero esa transformación es temporal y aun quien me casaría?- rió Gatomon - con Zudomon? O con Weregarurumon?

Tanto Gomamon como Gabumon estornudaron de repente.

- que ocurre?- pregunto Matt- acaso se han resfriado?

- No... creo que alguien acaba de nombrarnos - respondieron los dos. Mientras se acomodaban a la salida de la iglesia.

- que cosas dices Gatomon!- se rieron Palmon y Piyomon - con Angemon!!

- Angemon?- Gatomon no pudo menos que observar a Patamon quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Takeru.

- ustedes dos forman una bonita pareja. Son los Ángeles de la pareja más linda y encantadora del grupo, siempre andan juntos y.. Acaso no son los mejores amigos?- Hawkmon - no seria de extrañar que algún día se casen.

- ustedes creen?- Gatomon considero las palabras de sus amigos. Hasta entonces nunca se habia dado cuenta de... es verdad, Patamon, como Angemon, magna Angemon e incluso como Seraphimon era muy atractivo. Tal vez no seria mala idea considerarlo como posible pareja. - tal vez deba tener esta charla con Patamon para ver que opina del asunto.

- así se habla!!- la animaron los otros digimons

- ay no !- musito a lo bajo v-mon - ahora si que no tengo oportunidad

- sí claro . Así como yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conquistar a Kari- termino Davis, fastidiado de verlos a Kari y a Tk tan felices de estar juntos. Pero tuvo que reconocer que más allá de todo, Tk si bien habia sido su rival, nunca habia dejado de ser amable y considerado con él. Nunca reconocería ante nadie que más allá de que estuviera compitiendo por Kari Takeru Takaishi, era la persona a quien más habia envidiado porque siempre habia sido en realidad la persona a la que más habia admirado. Incluso mas que a Tai. Tk tenia algo que siempre lo habia destacado de todos los demás, aunque nunca supo que exactamente.

Ahora lo contemplaba admirado y veía el porte majestuoso y luminoso que exhibía sin darse cuenta. Siempre se pregunto sí Tk no-venia de otro mundo. Jamas podría culpar a Kari de haberlo elegido a Tk antes que a él. lo habia sabido desde el primer día en que Tk había entrado a su clase ...

- Mimi va a arrojar el ramo - la vocecilla de v-mon le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ay que bien!- se rió Davis - ahora viene la verdadera diversión

- y por que es eso? pregunto Tentomon quien estaba cerca de ellos

- ya veras, tento- sonrió con algo de malicia Davis - es aquí cuando las mujeres se vuelven absolutamente locas.

Tanto Tentomon como v-mon se miraron entre sí sin entender.

Y Mimi arrojo el ramo.

Y tal como predijo Davis todas las mujeres se abalanzaron para atrapar el ramo. Sora y Yolei ya no eran ellas mismas, Kari tampoco. Incluso las novias de Cody , Izzy y Joe parecían jugadoras de la NBA al saltar para ser la afortunada.

- Caramba! - exclamo Michael agarrando la mano de su esposa - es igual que en las rebajas de la temporada en jersey!

- el año pasado yo he sido una de ellas - rió Mimi

La lucha fue eterna y cruel, y al final el ramo fue a parar a los pies de ... Takeru Takaishi . El muchacho se inclino lentamente y tomo el ramo.

-eso no es justo! - protesto Yolei - el ramo es para las solteras . Vamos Tk, arrójalas hacia acá!

- lo harás?- pregunto Patamon

- no . Tomo el ramo y se dirigió hacia las muchachas.se paro delante de kari y se arrodillo. entre lagrimas hikari yagami vio que su novio le ofrecía las flores y no solo eran las flores ...

- aceptarías ser mi esposa?

- siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y se abalanzo hacia sus brazos - claro que me casare contigo.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, Mimi y Michael salieron a felicitar a la futura pareja y tras un emotivo abrazo entraron a la limusina.

-Tk acaba de pedirle a mi hermanita su mano??!!- tai estaba a punto de desmayarse

- Kari se convertirá en mi cuñada ?!- Matt estaba anonadado. Gabumon por las dudas se paro cerca de su camarada para evitar cualquier eventual desmayo.

tai y Matt se miraron el uno hacia el otro sorprendido. Sus hermanos pequeños acababan de prometerse a sí mismos delante de todos. Sus amistades les miraron expectantes.

- al fin seremos familia!!!

tai y Matt se abrazaron y abrazaron a sus hermanos con felicidad. Todo habia salido a pedir de boca.

Otro motivo para celebrar.

Una silueta contemplaba la escena escondida en un árbol. Miraba la escena con una gran seriedad y decía muy por lo bajo:

Realmente prefieres tener ese cuerpo humano que toda la gloria celestial?

¿Cómo es posible que le tengas tanta fe a la humanidad?

Has elegido bajar, olvidarlo todo y vivir como un individuo mas y sin embargo pudiste anticipar que las puertas de los dos mundos se abrirían por fin. Yo te descubriré ante los mundos y no tendrás mas remedio que asumir tu forma pura, porque yo no pienso irme de la escena si no soy derrotado por el ser más poderoso de todos.

Se levanto de la rama en la que estaba sentado y se dispuso entonces a seguir la limosina de manera invisible. Se encargaría de darle a la feliz pareja de recién casados una luna de miel que jamás olvidarían.

-aun no puedo creer que me hayas invitado a salir - decía Ryo mientras tomaban un daiquiri en un elegante restaurante. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que salían juntos. Las primeras dos habían sido muy formales, habían ido al cine, al teatro y a un concierto y no tuvieron charlas demasiado personales, pero en esta habían ido a cenar en un ambiente muy intimo y Rika se sentía muy nerviosa.

- vas a repetir esa frase a cada hora?

-no es por nada , pero yo creo que esto es un milagro . Así como la fiesta que has organizado con tanto cuidado. La Rika que yo conocía jamás hubiera hecho eso. Bendito sea dios por los milagros de cada día que presencio.

Rika se impaciento con esa pequeña replica.

- dios? Akiyama .... acaso has estado pensando en convertirte en un padre?

- yo?- Ryo se echo a reír de buena gana - tal vez, pero...¿qué clase de clero me aceptaría con un Cyberdramon como parte del paquete ? Con la vida monacal que he llevado durante todos estos años casi, casi diría que soy uno.

- tu has llevado una vida monacal?!- Rika se echo a reir - perdóname pero yo creo que eres mas bien un playboy consumado que un cura .

Ryo no contesto. Se limito a terminar de beber su daiquiri y a cerrar los ojos.

- que pasa?- pregunto Rika al verlo tan serio.

- ya no somos niños , hemos crecido . Podrías intentar no prejuzgarme?. - dejo la copa a un lado y le quito la de ella con suavidad .- tu realmente no sabes nada de mí, ni siquiera cuando luchamos contra el delipa me conocías. Ni en los torneos con las digicards .

- yo...

- aprecio mucho tu invitación, pero tu sentido del humor debe ser ingles porque francamente no lo entiendo. CREI que sinceramente querías conocerme pero no hemos dejado de sostener un duelo de palabras desde la ensalada, pasando por la langosta, el caviar y el postre . - hizo un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta .

Rika se dio cuenta de que la tenia razón . Ya no eran niños. Y no-tenia por que agredirlo así, habia actuado así sin darse cuenta y... dicha actitud no le habia gustado nada. El camarero acudió de inmediato y Ryo pago la cuenta.

Salieron del restaurante en silencio, la tensión era mas que evidente y Rika no sabia que decir. Caminaron por la calle durante un largo rato sin decir nada.

- Ryo ...yo...- ella comenzó a balbucear cuando llegaron al parque de Odaiba. Pero Ryo tomo de su mano con gran amabilidad y la condujo hacia una de las fuentes.

- mira la fuente, refleja las luces del cielo y la ciudad-

- que dices? Ryo yo quería ...-

Él le tapa los labios con un dedo y sonrió con calidez. No parecía enfadado en absoluto.

- lo sé. Pero no te disculpes, por favor. Sé que después de tantos años todavía retienes la impresión del chico presumido al que nunca has podido derrotar en el torneo, no es así "reina de los digimons?"

- así es, mi queridísimo "rey". -

- así que lo recuerdas, eh?-

Se estaba refiriendo a la conversación que habían sostenido cuando el grupo de los cuatro tamers , fusionados con sus digimons , iba a luchar contra el delipa en el interior de esta. Rika estaba reflexionando con Renamon, en el interior de Sakuyamon, acerca de cómo el mundo la conocía como la reina de los digimons , entonces Ryo dijo en voz alta: "Si tú eres la reina de los digimons , entonces yo soy el rey de los digimons" . Ella a su vez le contesto : "Como fastidias " . Takato se había limitado a decir : "Ustedes no han cambiado nada".

- ahora siento una cierta nostalgia por esos días , aunque jamás dejare de agradecer al destino que nos hayan permitido volver a tener a nuestros digimons nuevamente . Y esta vez vivir juntos para siempre.- suspiro rika

- esta paz aun no es definitiva - corto Ryo . - sabes que fue lo que me llevo a desaparecer tantos años del lado de ustedes?

Rika lo miro sorprendida y movió negativamente la cabeza. Ryo hizo que ambos se sentaran en el borde de la fuente. Luego reviso el bolsillo de su impermeable negro y saco su digivice , era totalmente diferente al que tenia antes . Este que sostenía era dorado y plateado y era totalmente circular. Parecía un de la serie corrector Yui .

- que le ha pasado a tu digivice ?!

Mientras tanto Cyberdramon y Renamon observaban a la pareja desde lo alto de un edificio .

- no tenias que venir Renamon - repuso Cyberdramon - yo podía venir solo.

- tal vez a ti te interese espiar a Ryo pero yo he venido porque me asalta un extraño presentimiento.

- de que? De que mi Tamar la pida en matrimonio? O apenas intente robarle un beso?

- no te recordaba con sentido del humor , pero no es eso . Siento que algo muy inusual va a ocurrir y Rika podría estar implicada. Siempre sueño con lo mismo ... dime cyberdranon, por que estas aquí?

- yo soy un digimon que no puede andar suelto por ahí , por ordenes de mi Tamer debo estar al menos a un radio de 100 metros cerca de el. Mi instinto de lucha y sed de sangre a veces es tan grande que solamente mi tamer puede hacerme recuperar el control.

- ya veo . Cyberdramon, contesta mis dudas por favor , que es lo que ustedes han hecho todo este tiempo ? Nunca pude sentir sus presencias y me pregunto por que.

- nosotros no hemos estado en esta realidad . Hemos estado viajando en otras dimensiones.

- como?

Rika no lo podía creer lo que él le estaba contando .

- creo que nunca les conté acerca de mi verdadero origen, en verdad. Yo provengo de una tierra paralela a esta , con el acceso a otro digimundo. Mi primer digivice lo obtuve al presenciar una lucha extraordinaria entre omegamon y diaborom en la Internet . En aquel entonces eran ocho niños los elegidos para proteger el equilibrio de los dos mundos, y omegamon era la fusión de dos digimons de estado mega: wargreymon y metalgarurumon. Mas adelante iría al mundo digital por primera vez y me encontraría con otro niño elegido. Se llamaba ken , hicimos una breve amistad pero nos encontraríamos con un enemigo formidable . Ese se llamaba Milleniunmon .

- milleniunmon? no creo haber visto a ese digimon en ninguna de las digicards que recuerde .

- fue una batalla muy difícil, y a decir verdad poseo pocos recuerdos de ella , logramos sellar su poder en un cristal . Pero una de las esporas escapo e intento introducirse en mi cuerpo. Pero mi amigo se interpuso y la espora...lo tomo a el en mi lugar - Ryo hizo un gesto de amargura al recordar eso . Nunca pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por esa desgracia .- intente ayudarlo pero algo me alejo de el y repentinamente ante mis ojos aparece moon milleniunmon y poco después aparece monodramon . Ambos se ponen a discutir acerca de quien de ellos dos era mi compañero digimon surge una lucha entre ellos y ... repentinamente , moon milleniunmon , por intentar destruir a monodramon crea una línea del tiempo pero fui yo quien cayo en esa trampa .

- entonces ... monodramon intenta rescatarte , verdad?

- algo así , pero la verdad es que monodramon se fusiono e n el ultimo minuto con milleniunmon y ahora ambos son Cyberdramon. Desperté en esta realidad en la compañía de Cyberdramon y desde entonces, hasta que logre acceder al digimundo de esta dimensión me había visto forzado a permanecer en esta línea temporal..

-Conque ese era tu pasado - Rika estaba impresionada. Realmente jamás se había esperado semejante confesión. Ahora entendía por que era el campeón del torneo. El siempre habia estado a años luz en experiencia que ella. Lo miro con admiración.

- Y... no has intentado regresar a tu...

- lo he hecho. - sonrió él

- en serio?

- esa era la primera parte , la segunda parte es la experiencia que he vivido con todos ustedes , pero ahora falta la tercera experiencia , lo que he hecho en estos años .

- la razón por la que tu digivice ha cambiado ...

Ryo tomo un poco de aliento antes de proseguir . Aquel relato iba a ser muy largo, y dudaba si en verdad quería contárselo en verdad.

Pero en ese entonces algo extraordinario le sucedió a la fuente. Una luz muy brillante comenzó a surgir de las aguas tranquilas; y de la tranquilidad pasaron a la turbulencia porque la columna de luz comenzo a hacer un agujero en el centro de la fuente.

Entonces, un imponente angel que Rika jamás había visto antes se descubrió y llevaba en sus brazos a una hermosa mujer.

la mujer sonrió a Ryo y dijo:

-Ryo, he venido por ti.


	4. El comienzo del juego

capitulo 3

Espero que las historias previas les haya gustado, es un culebron de aquellas pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que lo disfruten. He cometido un pequeño error en el segundo capitulo pero cuando intente corregirlo ya era demasiado tarde. lo lamento

- nova ¡ no puede ser que justamente ahora decidas que es el momento de partir!- protesto Ryo - no he visto a mis amigos hace mas de diez años y me prometiste liberarme de la misión por mas tiempo que este.

- lo lamento - repuso ella - no es mi intención molestarte, pero cuando ...

- no importa! No interesa- rugió Rika - fue por ti que Ryo se marcho, verdad?- exclamo Rika señalando a nova con el dedo.- tú lo has mantenido alejado de nosotros bruja maldita!

Tanto Ryo como nova abrieron muy grandes los ojos ante la súbita replica de Rika .

-Cómo me has llamado?!- Nova estaba comenzando a sentirse muy molesta , ni siquiera los digimons de las tinieblas se habían dirigido a ella con un lenguaje tan agresivo como ese.

- nova - repuso Tempus Angemon - no nos queda mucho tiempo , mi digievolucion mega no durara para siempre . Acaba con este asunto de una vez, por favor.

- esta bien. vamonos Ryo, Cyberdramon. -extendió su mano .

-Renamon!!!-exigió ella - te ordeno darles una lección...

-Rika! - Ryo salió de la perplejidad e intento detener el proceso de evolución de Renamon- nova no esta intentando secuestrarme ni de embrujarme! No peleen por mí.

-Renamon evoluciona a ...

Eligio evolucionar a Taolmon. Tal vez Rika estaba equivocada y le haya ordenado atacar a alguien indebido pero por otra parte seguía con el presentimiento tan extraño que la carga de esa angustia le hacia desear pelear necesitaba desahogarse de cualquier manera.

Nova entendió a Renamon , podía leer las almas ya sean humanas o de digimons . No por nada era una psíquica.le dio una orden mental a Tempus Angemon de aceptar la pelea.

- tenemos algo de tiempo. De todos modos ya sabemos quien ganara. Verdad?

- esta bien - Tempus Angemon no era partidario de la violencia pero confiaba en el buen juicio de nova. Por lo general ella acertaba en sus decisiones.

Tempus Angemon deposito a nova en el borde de la fuente y se coloco enfrente a Taolmon.

-nova! - protesto Ryo- esto no es necesario, ya sabes que Taolmon no podría jamás contra tempusangemon! Detén esta estupidez de una vez!

-tempusangemon?- Rika saco su digivice y lo enfoco hacia el digimon de nova.

Pero a diferencia de todos los otros digimons , ya sean devas dioses o de cualquier clase que hayan conocido la información no apareció en ningún momento.

-la información no aparece - ella palideció al contemplar la lucha que se destacaba entre Taolmon y Tempus Angemon.-que clase de digimon es ese?!!

Y casi se cae de espaldas al ver que Taolmon lanzaba sus mejores golpes pero para Tempus Angemon no significaban nada. Seguía parado sin mover ni una sola pulgada, parecía que ni siquiera le llegaban los golpes pues su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

-Rika , aunque evolucionaran a Sakuyamon no podrían ni hacerle ni un rasguño a la armadura de ese digimon . A lado de el incluso los dioses de nuestro digimundo no serian el rival adecuado para él. Que posibilidades tendrías tu contra el angel guardián de los tiempos?

-Él puede manipular el tiempo?- Rika estaba muy asombrada - pero de que digimon es la evolución final Tempus Angemon?

- es la digievolucion final de Angemon- se limito a decir Nova .

- querrás decir de Patamon- apunto Ryo sin dejar de mirar la pelea

- no . en mi caso Angemon no nació de un huevo y no vive en el cuerpo de ningún Patamon . Su nivel mínimo de poder es la etapa campeón , o sea que su apariencia normal y diaria es Angemon.- nova cerro los ojos y pareció concentrarse.

"Vamos, amigo mío , Renamon tuvo la oportunidad de descargar sus miedos y preocupaciones, acaba con esta inútil pelea"

- retroceso de tiempo! - y el digimon angelical descargo un golpe de luz fenomenal, y Taolmon no pudo esquivarlo porque era demasiado rápido.

- Taolmon!!!- grito Rika al ver caer a su digimonde un solo golpe.

Y Taolmon perdió su evolución en una fracción de segundo y volvió a ser Renamon. Lo asombroso del caso fue que si bien había recibido un golpe directo no sufrió dolor físico en ningún momento.

- estoy bien - repuso Renamon - como sospechaba , el no es un digimon ordinario . estoy maravillada por su poder .- se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia hacia su rival demostrando su aceptación por la derrota y respeto .

- Renamon. -

- Rika, ya es suficiente - Ryo le tomo un hombro con cariño - nova y Tempus Angemon son amigos mios.todo esta bien

- no!- exclamo nova - nada esta bien , el enemigo que Tempus Angemon y yo estábamos persiguiendo se nos ha escapado y esta buscando a la persona elegida! - ha comenzado a provocar terribles desequilibrios en varias dimensiones y ahora se dirige hacia acá!

Al otro lado de la ciudad Takato , quien dormía profundamente fue despertado por guilmon .

-por que me despiertas, guilmon? ya sabes abrir tu solo la heladera y como te prometí he guardado mucha comida para tu refrigerio nocturno- bostezo Takato e intento dormirse de nuevo

- percibo una amenaza , es terrible , siento una energía que esta a punto de llegar a este mundo!

- Cómo esas veces en que descendieron los devas?-Takato se preocupo... tal vez a eso se debía la pesadilla de la que había sido despertado momentos antes.

- si!!!! Debemos ir al parque!

Henry y terriermon ya se habían levantado y veloces como un rayo se montaron en la nueva moto suzuki que Henry había comprado hacia un mes .

Hirokazu y Kenta también se dirigieron hacia el parque al notar la expresión preocupada de sus digimons . Incluso la hermanita menor de Henry, aunque estaba en los estados unidos lo sintió.

Impmon ya se había transformado en Beelzemon y estaba volando con el pequeño Calumon en su espalda.

- OH no!- gimió nova - ya esta aquí!

- Ryo! Evolucionemos a Justimon!-bramo Cyberdramon

- Sí

Pero en ese momento el cielo se abrió y una extraña luz azul descendió sobre la ciudad.

Lo ultimo que nova recordaba cuando perdió la conciencia fue como Tempus Angemon la abrazaba y la cubría con su cuerpo mientras brillaba con su luz plateada.

Mimi y Michael estaban volando en el jet privado que el padre de Michael les había prestado para la hermosa ocasión.

Se dirigían hacia Acapulco donde pasarían unas dos semanas de luna de miel antes de dirigirse nuevamente a New York para continuar con sus respectivos trabajos.

Mimi estaba impaciente por que empezara su noche de bodas, había esperado tanto por eso... Michael y ella habían decidido esperar hasta después de casarse para... eso. Y para evitar situaciones embarazosas mandaron a sus digimons al digimundo por ese tiempo.

Palmon al principio se decepciono, pues le hacia mucha ilusión conocer Acapulco, pero luego se resigno.

- falta mucho para llegar, amor mío?- pregunto con voz acaramelada Mimi.

- No-querida, pero no seas tan impaciente. Tenemos toda la vida por delante.

- mejor hubieras contratado a un piloto que nos llevara, no tenias que volar tu solo el avión.-protesto ella

- no te preocupes, esto es como andar en bicicleta . Es muy sencillo- él estaba muy tranquilo, no por nada había también ganado algunos títulos de aviación.

- eso decía John John Kennedy - gimió ella

- pero él hereda la mala suerte de los Kennedy, en cambio en mi familia nadie tuvo una muerte por accidente ni asesinato. afortunado es mi segundo nombre- bromeo él-

Ella lo beso y se apoyo contra su hombro.

-entonces soy la señora afortunada-rió ella . Y continuo mirando el cielo. De pronto su expresión cambio.

- que es ese agujero que se esta abriendo en el cielo?- pregunto ella alarmada

- que aguj.. Por todos los cielos!-exclamo Michael sorprendidísimo- que rayos es eso?!

- no dice nada el manual sobre fenómenos climatológicos?

- a menos que estemos sobrevolando el triangulo de las bermudas... jamás!!! - Michael entonces se irguió sobre su asiento y le pidió a su esposa que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad.- intentare dar la vuelta, sea lo que sea no me gusta nada.

- lo que sea sácanos de aquí!!

Pero por mas que Michael manipulaba los instrumentos del avión, estos no le respondieron. El aparato seguía firme en su curso hacia ese agujero.

-Michael!!-sollozaba Mimi - vamos a morir!!!

- no lo permitiré ¡ vamos a salir de esta a como de lugar!

Entonces del agujero comenzó a salir una luz azul , tan fuerte y enceguecedor que perdieron el sentido.

cuando despertaron vieron que no estaban ya en el avión, sino en el interior de un palacio??!!! Y con horror vieron algo más. Eran niños de 11 años . Si no hubieran estado acostados en el suelo se hubieran vuelto a desplomar.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi directamente entro en una crisis nerviosa, Michael también sintió deseos de gritar . Pero más allá de que estaba en una crisis de locos lo que hizo fue abrazarla.

apenas ella se recupero...

-Mimi, estas bien?- pregunto Michael mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Si...pero que ha pasado? yo ...no entiendo nada

- yo tampoco. Pero...

Una voz aniñada interrumpió lo que Michael iba a decir.

Sentado en un trono hecho con grandes trozos de zafiros había un jovencito rubio, con alas que los miraba con diversión.

- hola a los dos, me temo que he cambiado sus planes. De momento su bonita luna de miel ha sido cancelada, mis disculpas porque Acapulco debe ser un lindo lugar... pero se ha decidido que ustedes serán mis invitados en mi morada.

- pero quien rayos era??- bramo Michael- que pretendes de nosotros?

- y por que nos has convertido en niños???!!- Mimi estaba furiosa- devuélvenos nuestra madurez ahora mismo!!!1

- Vaya, lo están tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.- sonrio el extraño - lo lamento, pero el juego ha empezado y hasta que no esten todos los jugadores reunidos en el tablero por ahora ustedes jugaran bajo mis reglas.

- pero quien rayos era?

El jovencito alado se levanto de su trono e hizo un ademán japonés de presentación.

- mi nombre es Lucemon


	5. Concierto

capitulo 4

Azulongmon , Zhuqalomon , Baihumon y Ebonwumon estaban reunidos en el palacio de Azulongmon . No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa joven forastera de una dimensión paralela los visitara. Y ella acababa de marcharse una vez más.

-confío en que ella tenga éxito - hablo baihumon - el enemigo es formidable.

-lo hará. - confirmo Azulongmon.

- yo no confío demasiado en los humanos, siempre puede salir algo mal- zhuqalomon - no recuerdan a esa entidad maligna llamada delipa? Fue creado por los humanos y casi aniquila ambos mundos.

- pero hasta entonces los seres humanos no eran conscientes de que podían crear vida en la red, solo éramos programas de computadora. y originariamente delipa era un programa depurador, no sabemos exactamente que fue lo que le hizo enloquecer para volverse en contra de la vida pero no podemos culpar a todos los humanos por todo lo malo- ebonwumon quería ser justo

- todavía no puedo creer que nuestro digimundo no sea el único. No puedo evitar dudar de las palabras de esa tal nova-zhuqalomon estaba aun muy escéptico ante cualquier humano que tuviera enfrente.

- pero esa persona destila sinceridad, y jamás mentiría. Y la creo cuando dice que nuestro mundo corre peligro. Y esta vez son todos los mundos.-Azulongmon estaba algo perturbado.

- entonces por que no ha vuelto? ya debería haber.....

-

Repentinamente una luz se abrió en el techo del palacio. Y los dioses contemplaron con sorpresa que se veían a sí mismos reflejados en la luz, como en un espejo. Pero el otro Azulongmon comenzó a hablar desde el otro lado.

- dioses del digimundo paralelo al nuestro, por favor escúchennos con atención.

Mimi y Michael fueron obligados a permanecer en lo alto de una torre en el palacio de zafiros de Lucemon. No había escape posible.

- lo lamento - se disculpo Lucemon - pero como ustedes se han negado a compartir la mesa y la comida conmigo supuse que ustedes querían estar solos. mis ayudantes lo han dispuesto todo para su comodidad...

- ¡no te saldrás con la tuya Lucemon!- trono Michael- nuestros amigos nos rescataran y entre todos te daremos una lección que nunca olvidaras.

- te arrepentirás por todos tus pecados. Pareces un angel pero no eres mas que un maldito bastardo disfrazado!- Mimi ya no tenia miedo, estaba muy indignada.

Lucemon seguía riéndose mientras con sus poderes mentales transportaba a la pareja en el aire para finalmente depositarlos en una mullida cama de dosel. Le divertía escuchar como Mimi le propinaba cada insulto de la manera más pintoresca que había oído jamás. Los asuntos humanos nunca habían dejado de ser cómicos para él. Hasta que dos espíritus ancestrales de agumon y Gabumon junto a 10 legendarios guerreros le habían dado la paliza de su vida.

Jamás había muerto, pero perdió interés por su mundo de origen cuando descubrió que... movió la cabeza intentando olvidar. Pero aun así había descubierto al único ser capaz de cambiarlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y era tan magnifico su poder... por eso no conseguía entender él porque si era tan magnifico y poderoso había decidido encarnar en un cuerpo humano y ser mortal. Había provocado originariamente todos los conflictos en esa dimensión, haciendo que los dos mundos tomaran contacto verdadero y... sabiendo como era él, seria uno de los elegidos por los guardianes del digimundo para salir a combatir a las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Pero Lucemon había llegado al limite de su paciencia al ver que ese niño no había despertado a su verdadero poder en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Por ello se había hartado y decidió desencadenar la verdadera tragedia y poner en peligro el destino de tantos mundos para que él apareciera.

- Vaya, vaya- rió Mimi- acaso te ha entrado miedo por lo que dije?-

- no pequeña. -respondió él - ahora escuchen, estoy demasiado ocupado con la primera fase de mi plan como para quedarme charlando. Pero no se preocupen, allí los esperan un par de buenos amigos para compartir "la habitación de huéspedes".ahora los dejare para que dispongan del lugar como mejor les plazca...aunque dudo muchísimo que puedan tener la noche de bodas que tanto ansiaban...-y se rió- no creo que puedan hacerlo en ese estado- y cerro la puerta riéndose a grandes carcajadas

- maldito seas!!!-grito Mimi tomando un jarrón que había en una mesilla junto a la cama y lo estrello contra la puerta.

- Mimi?

Esa era la voz de Palman. Mimi y Michael se dieron la vuelta al ver en un rincón a sus digimons compañeros.

la pareja corrió a abrazar a sus digimons y apenas pudieron contener sus lagrimas.

-saben que ha pasado?-pregunto Michael

Pero ninguno de los digimons pudo responder.ambos movieron las cabezas contristeza. Se venían tiempos muy extraños, seria toda una eternidad.michael y mimi se abrazaron con fuerza y se aferraron a la esperanza de que todo se solucionaria.

Finalizada la boda de Mimi los digielegidos tenían que asistir a otro evento. Casualmente ese mismo día, pero en la noche, uno de ellos iba a tocar en el Metropolitan.. Las novias de Cody e Izzy se habían excusado aduciendo que estaban demasiado cansadas para asistir a un concierto de tres horas.

Era un concierto muy importante puesto que la estrella era el propio Takeru Takaishi, en realidad él estaba realizando una pequeña gira mundial y New York era uno de sus destinos principales. En realidad, esta seria su ultima gira puesto que en sus planes futuros tenia intención de casarse con Hikari y formar una familia. Ya tenia mas que dinero suficiente y si así lo quisiera pudiese poner una academia de música o incluso enseñar a los digimons a tocar música... si hasta le había enseñado a Patamon a tocar el violín ...pero como Angemon, por que no a los demás digimons?

Desde aquel enigmático momento en que regreso de su misteriosa desaparición había decidido que en lugar de ser basquetbolista seria concertista. Ni a tai, ni a Izzy, Cody e Hikari les sorprendió su decisión. Recordaban muy vagamente el día en que descubrieron su nueva afición y tras la sorpresa inicial gradualmente llegaron a acostumbrarse a su enorme talento musical.

Yolei sollozaba ante la hermosura de la pieza que en ese momento Tk estaba tocando, claro de luna, de Bethoveen. Kaen no había tenido mas remedio que pasarle una cajita de kleenex .

La música llenaba toda la sala.

-lastima que Mimi y Michael no estén aquí para verlo.- comento Gatomon a Hikari, quien estaba sosteniendo a Patamon en su regazo. Todos estaban escuchando el concierto de Tk en los palcos principales ya que como era amigos de Takaishi la compañía que lo patrocinaba les había otorgado entradas VIP.

- lo sé, que bueno que la boda se celebro temprano en la mañana porque el concierto era en la noche y entonces Tk no hubiese podido asistir. - Kari escuchaba embelesada como su enamorado tocaba el piano, acompañado de tres violinistas y un violonchelista. Pero si bien los otros músicos eran muy buenos ninguno podía compararse con Takaishi. No parecía Tk sino Bethoveen tocando en persona.

- espero que no haya quedado muy cansado por la fiesta nupcial - susurro por lo bajo Yamatto a Sora - apenas Mimi se subió al coche Tk tuvo que marcharse a ensayar.

- recordando tus tiempos musicales, amor?- sonrió Sora

- fue fantástica esa época del secundario pero francamente me alegra que esos días hayan terminado. Los conciertos son agotadores y absorben tanto tiempo... cuando mi hermano retorno a Odaiba a los once años no pude pasar demasiado tiempo con él... recuperar todos esos años separados por culpa de nuestros padres... porque yo me la pasaba metido en los ensayos.- matt movio la cabeza con algo de disgusto.

- pero aun así pudieron verse mucho mas a menudo que antes así que no fue malo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que también tuviera talento musical? Podrían haber tocado juntos!- reflexiono Sora

- pero ese talento no lo desarrollo sino después...- no acabo la frase pero Sora entendió. Luego de su reaparición después de tres días de ausencia absoluta. A Matt aun le molestaba que su hermano no le contara todos sus secretos... en ese sentido se parecían mucho, y aun así le molesto ese detalle.

- pero el Tk que regreso es tan... resplandeciente. Siempre supe que tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos pero después no pude menos que notar que su brillo se había incrementado. Cambio muchísimo... pero siempre sentí que para bien.- continuo sora reflexiva pero matt la hizo callar con lo siguiente:

- eso es lo que me preocupa ... Izzy nos contó un incidente extrañísimo que sucedió en ese tiempo ...cuando Tk por primera vez hizo gala de un nuevo poder que había desarrollado y que gracias a eso Kari pudo ser rescatada del mar de las tinieblas otra vez ...esa evolución milagrosa que hizo que Patamon fuera Angemon , magna Angemon y Seraphimon a la vez y... que extraño , no puedo recordar que sucedió exactamente en esos días que descubrimos que Tk podía tocar el piano- Matt intento concentrarse en sus recuerdos pero los tenia borrosos

- a ti también te pasa?- Sora estaba sorprendida. Creía ser la única.

Y la música seguía resonando.

Izzy disfrutaba enormemente del concierto mientras Tentomon se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, Joe por su parte abrazaba a Maria brenâusen quien lloraba a mares .

Maria era una gran admiradora de Takaishi y había asistido a algunos de los conciertos que él diera en Europa, en especial había disfrutado cuando toco una bonita selección de Bach en Salzburgo y otra de wolfgang strauss en Berlín.

- meinn gott! maravilloso... celestial -comentaba

- meinn gott! Maravilloso... celestial - repetía su pequeño digimon , quien estaba en el regazo de Maria . El pequeño digimon no era otro que marine Angemon. Como aun no sabia hablar correctamente se la pasaba repitiendo lo que los demás decían.

- shh- siseo Gomamon al otro digimon- intento oír.

- shhh- siseo marine angemon

- no empiecen ahora - protesto Joe . Gomamon solía pelear con el digimon de Maria porque sencillamente solía sacarle de las casillas. No importaba que marine Angemon fuera de etapa mega, a los ojos de Gomamon seguía siendo un pequeñajo insoportable.... parecía su hermanito menor .

- pero...- protesto Gomamon

- silencio los dos

tai estaba sentado en el palco de Kari, seguía muy feliz ante la perspectiva de que Tk seria su futuro cuñado. Desde niños tanto tai como Matt habían comentado sus deseos de ver que sus hermanitos algún día se enamoraran y se casaran. Y ahora ese sueño se iba a cumplir. tai quería mucho a Tk ya que el muchacho siempre había cuidado a Kari y, mejor que él en muchos casos. Siempre había preferido que Tk y no Davis fuera la pareja de su hermana. Y no solo eso, era perfectamente capaz de ofrecerle un buen estatus de vida ya que siendo el un músico muy famoso y respetado en el mundo jamás tendrían problemas de dinero.

Pero no había dejado de notar que la expresión de su futuro cuñado era de preocupación. Incluso Kari también lo había notado, quiso hablar con ellos de eso en la boda pero había sido imposible. Y ahora se sentía tan embebido por la música que ni el ni agumon tenían el valor de quebrar ese ambiente tan armonioso. Lo harían en el descanso.

Davis y v mon estaban en otro palco roncando a mas no poder, a ambos nunca les habían gustado la música clásica y apenas escucharon la primera nota no pudieron evitar pegar sus ojos . Cody y armadimon no pudieron menos que sentir fastidio pues Davis roncaba de manera espantosa.

-por dios - musitaba Cody muy fastidiado - si tanto les aburría un poco de cultura podrían haberse regresado al hotel para dormir allí.

-tienes toda la razón - apoyo armadimon - son mas pesados que yo esta vez .

-Sé que trabajar en un restaurante es muy cansador pero esto es el colmo.- Cody se levanto de su asiento - voy a pedir que me cambien de palco, no lo soporto más.

Tk seguía tocando , pero nadie se percato de que tenia los ojos cerrados . Sabia cual era la tecla correcta que debía tocar.

En ese momento tenia visiones. Su visión lo llevaban a recordar el día que malomyotismonm había sido derrotado, de cómo una muchacha ajena a esa guerra le había ido a buscar... las cosas que presencio y lo que él había hecho retornaban a su mente tan rápido como los relámpagos.

Veía, luego, a los cuatro dioses digimons que parecían escuchar su música desde el otro mundo. Un mar de imágenes de digimundos de otras dimensiones aparecía a la vez...todo en concordancia con la música que él estaba tocando. Luego sus visiones retornaron a los dioses y entonces... sintió un martilleo en la cabeza.

Repentinamente paro de tocar.

Veía a los cuatro dioses peleando contra algo, era una lucha desesperada. No sabia contra que estaban peleando.

vio a la joven forastera siendo arrastrada junto a ellos por un mar de luz azul... el avión de Mimi...

Y comenzó a sudar.

Él publica estaba turulato ante la repentina interrupción del concierto. Un violinista se le acerco a Takeru preguntándole si estaba bien pero Tk se levanto del asiento y miro hacia arriba.

-Tk... -murmuro Kari

-que es lo que esta ocurriendo?!-salto Matt- Tk!!!

-Tai, siento una energía muy extraña aproximándose a ...-comenzó a decir agujón

Pero era demasiado tarde. Una luz azul que había sido enviada desde el otro mundo lo cubrió todo en cuestión de segundos.

Ocurrió todo tan rápido... nada ni nadie podría haber prevenido nada.

Lo que tenia que ocurrir ocurrió.


	6. Retorno a una dulce infancia

capitulo 5

_**Nada es cierto, salvo la muerte y los impuestos. **_

Benjamín Franfklin.

_**La vida es tan terrible como maravillosa, los acontecimientos siempre perseguirán al hombre y jamás cesaran de sorprenderlo. **_

**_Si existe dios yo digo... que no es imposible? cualquier cosa puede ocurrir..._**

a.k

La extraña luz azul lo había cubierto todo. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Que había sucedido?

De una cosa estaba seguro, estaban el digimundo. pero un digimundo distinto al que ...

-Cyberdramon murmuro un atontado Ryo- tienes idea de lo que nos ha ocurrido?

Cyberdramon se limito a mirarlo con no poca sorpresa.

-que es lo que ocurre? Por que tienes esa expresión sorprendida? acaso tengo algo?- Ryo aun no se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Y el chico se levanto del suelo algo mareado.

-recuerdo esa luz... pero nada más. Debí de haberme desmayado... que extraño. Que le ha pasado a mi voz? y comenzó a preocuparse por que suena tan diferente? .. y ... por que siento que me he encogido- y comenzó a tantearse el cuerpo y tuvo un pésimo presentimiento- Cyberdramon dime algo!

Cyberdramon se limito a mover la cabeza señalando un lago con aguas tan puras y calmas que parecía la superficie de un espejo. -por que no te echas un vistazo en la superficie de ese lago? ahí encontraras tu repuesta

Ryo Akiyama había pasado por infinitas aventuras. Se conocía al dedillo la mayoría de los digimundos que había visitado. ..y reconoció este... estoy en la dimensión de ken pero en esta ocasión presintió que le tocaría vivir la mayor de las aventuras

Y... echo un rápido vistazo a su reflejo en el agua.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De inmediato todos los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles cercanos volaron espantados ante semejante escándalo.

Ryo gritaba mas fuerte que el propio Tarzan.

-sea quien sea juro que voy a matar al hijo de... que se le ocurrió semejante maldad!!!- Ryo estaba furioso- a quien se le ocurriría la idea de convertirme en un niño... ya he sido uno

-Cálmate, Ryo. Seguramente esto tiene una solución- cyberdamon así lo esperaba.

- pero ya lo agarraremos, de eso estoy seguro. en todas las crisis que hemos pasado tarde o temprano el enemigo se da a conocer. Y siempre lo derrotamos Ryo ya estaba comenzando a calmarse.

- entonces es mejor que despertemos a los demás- apunto Cyberdramon. aliviado de que a su tamer se le haya pasado la histeria . No tenia idea de cómo tratar a alguien en semejante estado. Ryo por lo general tenia sangre fría para estas cosas.

Ryo busco con la mirada a Rika y la encontró acostada en el suelo junto a Renamon y estaban ...Takato, Henry , hirokazu y Kenta con ellos? y también se encontraban sus digimons?! ¡Menuda sorpresa! entonces eso quería decir que sea quien sea el

culpable obviamente deseaba que estuvieran todos los digielegidos en el campo de batalla.

Renamon fue la siguiente en despertar y cuando vio a Ryo parado delante de ella no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación.

-Ryo!? Pero que te ha sucedido? por que has rejuvenecido?

- no soy el único, observa a Rika y a los demás.

- por todo lo sagrado! Rendón nunca se había sentido mas confusa . Rika había vuelto a tener la edad en que se habían conocido la primera vez. sus 11 años...

Y Rika despertó en ese momento.

-por dios, que pesadilla tan extraña que tenia... soñé que estaba en una cita con el engreído de Akiyama y... por que mi voz suena tan extraña? Rika aun estaba media dormida.-Renamon?

-Rika , ha ocurrido algo muy extraño. Me temo que ustedes han sufrido un ...cambio.

Rika se levanto asustada.

-que clase de cambio?- y se asusto aun más al ver que veía delante de ella al Ryo que conociera años atrás... tal cual lo recordaba la primera vez que lo había conocido. como un chico onceañero ... con el mismo pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y traje de guerrero.

- esto debe ser un sueño- murmuro ella

- te equivocas, acaso no recuerdas que teníamos una cita y fuimos interrumpidos? luego sucedió esa luz tan extraña que nos envolvió a todos y nos trajo hasta el digimundo.- Ryo estaba esperando a que Rika asumiera la realidad.

- Y... porque has rejuvenecido?

- hazte la misma pregunta , Rika.

Rika se palpo a si misma, no lo quería creer. era imposible y más vale que no hubiera sucedido... pero cuando se palpo la zona donde antes estaba tan orgullosa de poseer atributos tan perfectos... y ahora la tenia todo liso. la misma camiseta con el corazón azul partido en dos, los mismos jeans.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que esta sucediendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si Ryo gritaba fuerte Rika lo hacia aun mas , los mismos pájaros que habían regresado a la copa de los árboles huyeron una vez mas despavoridos para no regresar jamás. también había un grupo de numemons y beemons que también huyeron temiendo por sus vidas.

Los demás tamers y digimons despertaron asustados por el grito.

- por dios! Apaguen ese despertador!- exclamo Takato

- Takato! Algo te ha sucedido!- exclamo guilmon sorprendidísimo eres un niño de nuevo!!

- pero que dices? si ya tengo mas de veinte años ...-las palabras murieron al ver a los demás rejuvenecidos

- esto es imposible! Exclamo Henry- no puedo creer que hayamos vuelto a ser niños!

- pero es la verdad. eres el Henry que conocí cuando ingrese al mundo real murmuro terriermon

Ryo se limito a mirarlos en silencio mientras los demás intentaban recuperarse del shock. hirokazu y kenta se volvieron victimas de un ataque de histeria muy del ochocientos noventa, en cuyo transcurso invocaron al embajador, al presidente de los Estados Unidos y a los marinos.

Ninguno acudió.

- no veo a Nova ni a Tempus Angemon le hablo a Cyberdramon- crees que les haya ocurrido lo mismo que a nosotros?

- déjame olfatear un momento el aire y te diré si están cerca de nosotros.

-esto es un sueño!- declaro hirokazu- ya lo decía yo , nunca se puede comer un sushi decente en un hotel de tercera . Seguramente me ha caído mal el sushi de anoche.

-si es tu sueño , entonces haz algo y sácanos a todos de aquí. yo preferiría estar soñando con Claudia Schiffer- protesto Kenta . marineangemon se limito a sonreír . no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero le hacia gracia al ver las reacciones de los chicos.

- tal vez sea mi sueño se aventuro a decir Takato siempre tengo sueños extraños.

- o tal vez todos compartamos el mismo .sueño.

- ustedes están locos si piensan que yo soñaría con alguno de ustedes.- sentencio Rika de muy malhumor. mis sueños incluyen a Bradd Pitt y a ...- Rika se callo súbitamente la boca ante lo que estaba diciendo.- muy bien, yo comprobare de quien es el sueño .

Ryo se limito a negar con la cabeza . Aun no querían entender que era victimas de otra aventura.

Rika se dirigió primero hacia guilmon y sin piedad le pellizco con gran fuerza una mejilla.

-ay!!! eso me dolio mucho Rika- gimió el pobre bicho frotándose la mejilla dolorida.

-no es el sueño de guilmon . muy bien, veremos quien es el siguiente.- y Rika poso su atención sobre hirokazu.y le dio el mismo tratamiento.

-ay!ay! eso dolió! protesto el chico

-tampoco es tuyo. bueno , no podemos culpar al sushi- la tercera victima resulto ser terriermon. el pobrecillo lo pellizco en una de sus grandes orejas . Luego pellizco a Takato . y tampoco tuvo piedad con Henry .

-juraría que nunca fuimos novios! protesto el jovencito frotándose un brazo no te recordaba tan fuerte.

Renamon se pellizco a sí misma por consideración y a guardomon ... era imposible pellizcarlo.

-y que hay de ti? Una voz se ubico detrás del oído de Rika- acaso no te vas a hacer la prueba en ti misma?

-Sé que no estoy soñando Akiyama-

-pero no es justo que no recibas el mismo remedio- un Ryo sonriente le pellizco en el trasero sin carecer de fuerza alguna. Rika se puso furiosa.

-Akiyama!!! Maldito pervertido!!! Cómo osas hacer eso!!!

Ryo se echo a reír y los demás , incluida Renamon comenzaron a desternillarse de risa. Rika , sintiéndose totalmente humillada intento asestarle un derechazo.

Pero Ryo se echo a correr , divertido al ver que la furibunda Rika makino estaba dispuesta a perseguirlo con tal de darle una paliza. si que era vengativa...

-vuelve aquí ¡ juro que voy a darte la lección de tu vida!- seguía rugiendo Rika y corrió tras el muy cobarde.

Los demás se limitaron a seguirlos tratando de aguantar las risas, mas vale reír que llorar

De todos modos Ryo no puso demasiada distancia y repentinamente se detuvo.

Finalmente había encontrado a nova.

Ella estaba , al igual que lo estuvo él, dormida . pero estaba dormida sobre Angemon? que le había sucedido a la evolucion mega de su camarada? por que habia regresado a su forma habitual? y no solo eso, su amiga continuaba siendo una mujer adulta!

Como era posible que no fuera victima de cual fuera un embrujo?!! esa era otra pregunta sin repuesta , de momento.

Con gran amabilidad, Ryo hizo despertar a los durmientes. cuando Nova abrió los ojos no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación al verlo.

-Ryo?!! por dios santo que te ha pasado?

- ya ves, he vuelto a ser el chico de antes.

- pero no es posible! solo muy pocos digimons , incluido Tempus angemon que tiene la facultad de hacer retroceder el tiempo! esto realmente es una catástrofe si no hacemos algo no sé que podría pasar! no esta bien!

-lo que sea tu no has sido afectada en lo mas mínimo. en cambio Rika y los demás han corrido la misma suerte que yo.

¿-Cómo que Rika y los demás? acaso no somos los únicos que hemos sido teletransportados al digimundo de la tercera dimensión?

-esta todo el grupo de los tamers involucrados.

-rayos! esperaba no tener no importa. si el enemigo al cual anteriormente Angemon y yo hemos enfrentado antes desea involucrar a tus amigos también me temo que desea acabar con todos los elegidos y no solo de no estoy suponiendo cosas.

-tranquilízate Nova, podremos resolver esta crisis- hablo por primera vez Angemon.

-oh Ange! tu crees eso? -Nova se sentía abatida, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

- Sé que nuestros planes se fueron al garete, pero tal vez sea necesario aceptar toda la ayuda posible.

- puedes volver a transformarte en Tempus Angemon?- inquirió nova con ansiedad.

- de momento no, he agotado la mayor parte de mi energía y no podría hacer esa evolución tan poderosa.

En ese momento Ryo sintió un golpazo en su cabeza.

-ouch!-

-te lo mereces por ser un descarado- era Rika, pero a Ryo no le importo el golpe. seguía mirando a nova y Angemon quienes con una cierta lentitud se levantaron del suelo.

Nova estaba algo mareada y casi se cae pero su camarada la sujeto para evitar eso.

-mejor tómatelo con calma , las teletransportaciones bruscas suelen traer inconvenientes.

-Conque ahí esta la culpable de todo esto!- exclamo Rika apuesto a que esa bruja nos transformo a todos en niños!

-pero que dices?-Ryo estaba asombrado ante la actitud de Rica. creía que ya había aclarado ese punto con ella

-lo digo y lo sostengo! Esa bruja tiene la culpa de todo!

-yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Y si fuera por mi te mandaría de regreso a tu casa- respondió nova. a ella también le estaba empezando a caerle antipática la otra.- además, como puedes hacer semejante suposición? Rika avanzo hacia Nova con altivez.

-entonces por que eres la única persona que sigue siendo adulta?

Nova no lo sabia y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Rika, te aseguro que nova sabe tanto de esto como nosotros.-dijo el muchacho con impaciencia- ella simplemente estaba llevando a cabo una misión encomendada por los dioses, me pidió ayuda para completarla, pero por razones fuera de nuestro control y conocimiento algo salió mal. Y ahora todos estamos involucrados en esto.

Pero Rika estaba demasiado furiosa para escuchar razones, por un lado se moría de celos al ver como Ryo estimaba y defendía a esa tal Nova, por otro la situación actual la había sobrepasado. tenia ganas de cortar cabezas.

Nova ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba preocupada por su camarada.

-Ange, seguro que estas bien?

-no te preocupes por mí, nova. Me siento perfectamente.

-de todos modos si estamos en el digimundo de la tercera realidad, lo más probable es que estemos muy cerca de la casa del Señor Gennai. es mejor que lo contactemos y que nos haga revisar a todos si esto es el efecto de un virus.

-Nova, esa chica pretende golpearte- le dijo Angemon telepáticamente

-ya lo sé. Me encargare- respondió ella sin pestañar.

Takato y los demás llegaron a tiempo para ver a una Rika makino congelada en el aire sin poder moverse por mas que ella quisiera.

-Rika! grito Takato preocupado- que te ha pasado?

-esa bruja me ha inmovilizado! ya decía que es una bruja-

Renamon quiso intervenir pero Cyberdramon hizo un movimiento de cabeza advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada.

-es un problema de mujeres. que lo resuelvan solas

Renamon entendió.

El puño derecho de Rika se hallaba a unos centímetros de la cara de nova. Nova suspiro y f finalmente dijo:

- ya veo que no solamente sus cuerpos han sufrido una reversión, sino también vuestras personalidades. de todos modos , querías arrancarme los ojos desde antes de ser teletransportados aquí jamás me ganarías en un encuentro. No hay persona en el mundo

que podría hacer nada en contra de mi fuerza psíquica , lo cual no es brujería . yo no soy ninguna bruja. has entendido?

Todos estaban muy impresionados. esa mujer extraña era en realidad muy fuerte . Takato considero pedirle en algún momento una cita.

- yo soy Nova Takariyama, de la octava dimensión. miembro de los tamers supremos del año 2218.- se identifico -él es Angemon, mi compañero digimon .

- Nova es amiga mía- explico Ryo nos conocemos desde hace mas de diez años .

- Bueno, no puedo negar que es bonita- guilmon estaba encantado con la rubia y no sabia que hubiera humanos con poderes.

Todos hicieron las presentaciones, y estrecharon las manos a nova y Angemon.

-ahora que todos nos hemos presentado , les sugiero que vayamos a la casa del señor gennai . no se preocupen , no queda lejos. queda en medio de este lago.

-pero yo no veo ninguna casa por aquí- repuso terriermon.-seguro que es por aquí?

- he establecido una comunicación telepática con el señor gennai y de inmediato nos recibira.- comento Angemon

realmente posees el poder de la telepatía? tenia entendido que los de tu clase no suelen poseer dicho poder- le hablo Renamon a Angemon- que clase de digimon eres en verdad?

- y quien te dice que realmente soy un digimon?

Renamon no olvidaría esas palabras.

y antes de que nadie dijera mas nada las aguas del lago se abrieron, tal como lo hiciera el mar rojo ante moisés y todos pudieron ver unas escaleras que conducían hasta una extraña casa en el fondo del lago.

- nos espera ahí abajo. vamonos- dijo Ryo y los demás, la mayoría muertos de la curiosidad lo siguieron.

-me pregunto quien será el señor gennai.- le musito por lo bajo hirokazu a kenta mientras bajaban

-ni dea, seguramente es algún digimon exótico.

-no es un digimon- les dijo nova y su apariencia es tan humana como la de ustedes.

-es un hombre?!- kenta estaba impaciente por conocer a dicho señor.

Cuando todos terminaron de bajar las escaleras vieron a dicho hombre vistiendo unas túnicas blancas esperándolos en la puerta de la casa.

-Hola señor gennai! saludo nova con gran cortesía

-Hola a todos ustedes, los estaba esperando. al parecer las cosa se han puesto gordas de nuevo. eh?

-Ya lo creo, supuestamente debería estar ahora con los dioses y es mejor que nos hagas una revisión física a todos ,algo extraño nos ha sucedido a todos -se apresuro a decir Ryo

-no es el único caso dijo gennai- es mejor que entren . Tienen que saber algo importante y..

-perdón, perdón- interrumpió hirokazu . se le veía muy emocionado y nadie sabia por que- usted representa a las sites de Star Wars?

-que?!

Todos casi se caen de espaldas al oírle al decir esto:

es un jedi! juraría que es unjedi . es idéntico a Ewan Mac Gregor!

- pero que estas diciendo?! pedazo de alcornoque! ese no es ningún jedi ni se parece a Ewan Mac Gregor!

- Star Wars? y quien es ewan mac gregor?- gennai no entendia nada.

- se ha confundido con el personaje de una saga fílmica- nova no podía menos que reírse ante semejante payasada

- pero es su viva imagen!- sostenía kazu me firmaría un autógrafo?

- perdónele- se disculpo kenta- ha ido a tantas convenciones y ha mirado tantas veces las películas que ha llegado a creer que su jefe es darth vader y que el capo de la empresa para que trabaja es el emperador oscuro. y por otra parte cree, por ver tantos episodios de x files , que los gobiernos de todo el mundo están metidos en una conspiración y que los extraterrestres quieren invadir la tierra.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-pero algún día lo demostrare!- hirokazu no quería darse por vencido. Rika le golpeo la cabeza para que no dijera mas tonterías.

Ya estaba mas que harta de los idiotas.

- claro... apunto Takato- eso será el día en que los cerdos vuelen.

- acaso los cerdos no vuelan?-guilmon estaba confundido

- eso sucede en las caricaturas.

- y si nosotros tal vez fuéramos una caricatura y nos miraran millones de espectadores..?-hirokazu ya estaba planteando otra teoría inverosímil

- mejor cállate!- kenta le tapo la boca a su amigo.

Nova miro a gennai de un modo muy extraño . gennai le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

-es mejor que entremos de una vez , ustedes no son los únicos invitados que tengo que atender.- la puerta se abrió y les insto a seguirlo.

Todos entraron sin mas dilaciones , las tonterías quedaron atrás. Al menos los tamers no se sentían tan angustiados. Al menos eso opino Nova . pero tuvo que admitir que hirokazu , con su ultima tontería había dado bastante en el clavo , solo que ...

es mejor que de momento no lo sepan. la verdad puede ser aun más extraña que la ficción.

Siguieron al hombre por un largo pasillo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran habitación.

Takato y los demás se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver que había otro grupo de niños allí y con digimons que solo habían visto en las digicards... bueno , solo Ryo no pareció demasiado sorprendido. el conocía a ese grupo .

Takato se quedo aun más helado al ver a dos de esos niños llevar un par de googles como los suyos. que estaba pasando allí?

- no puedo creerlo- dijo nova con cierta inquietud- también los han involucrado a ellos? parece que el villano nos quiere a todos en la pista de baile. y yo que esperaba que todo esto pudiera resolverlo de una manera sencilla y discreta.... ahora mis planes se han ido al diablo!

Los dos grupos se miraron mutuamente . La tensión, la incertidumbre se olían en el aire. entonces el señor gennai , con una leve sonrisa tomo la palabra:

-Bueno, al parecer casi todos están aquí. Es mejor que haga las presentaciones y les aclare un poco lo que esta pasando. Si, se ha presentado una crisis de tal magnitud que se requiere de la ayuda de los elegidos de distintas dimensiones para resolverlo. Confío en que se lleven bien .

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con la duda escrita en sus frentes.

- Dime, Angemon, por que tenemos que cargar con este karma?- nova no estaba precisamente entusiasmada.

- pregúntaselo a nuestro elegido predilecto. Solo el podría responderte esa pregunta.

Tai no sabia quien era esa mujer pero sentía una cierta familiaridad ...y

-quien es su elegido predilecto?

-pues es su amigo Tk.

y con eso remato el final de esta escena


	7. Reunion

Destino y Justicia Capitulo 6 

**El mundo es un teatro y nosotros , hombres y mujeres , no somos mas que actores **

W. Shakespeare 

**los personajes suelen estar a favor o en contra de la búsqueda . **

_**si la apoyan , se los idealiza como valientes o puros ;**_

_**si la obstruyen , se los tildan como infames o cobardes. **_

**_por consiguiente, todo personaje tipico ... suele enfrentarse con su contrario moral , como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez._ **

**Northrop Frye. **

Anatomy of criticism 

-como ocurrio?- pregunto Lucemon al joven que estaba parado frente a su trono.

Ha sido obra de él. Ha impedido que nosotros capturáramos a los demás. Ahora están en el continente, pero de momento no sabemos en que sitio exactamente. Él le ha hecho algo a mis digimons y...no pueden localizar la energía de ellos.

-pero Lucemon se animo- eso quiere decir que el ha empezado a despertar, si ha hecho gala de su poder oculto entonces, no importa que no hayamos capturado al resto. De todos modos tiene que venir a mi palacio, tengo rehenes.

Y se echo a reír encantado, el joven que allí estaba parado no se sentía demasiado animado. En realidad quería pelear con todos, quería superar al otro. Si quisiera podría alterar todos los tiempos con tan solo ordenárselo a sus digimons camaradas.

Pero se había topado con obstáculos inesperados, primero era una chica, rubia como él, vistiendo ropas blancas y azules, quien tenia de su lado un digimon capaz, también, de alterar el tiempo y el espacio. Ella era muy peligrosa, pues en distintas ocasiones le había arruinado sus planes. Incluso llego a temer que su Tempus Angemon fuera aun más poderoso que Saturn Angemon, su camarada.

El otro gran obstáculo era Takeru Takaishi, quien podría ser aun más peligroso que la chica. Y lo más curioso es que tenían un cierto parecido físico los tres. Tenían algo que los unía pero no sabia que era.

-muéstrame, muchacho, lo que ha ocurrido.-pidió Lucemon

Y Keruta asintió, le pidió a Saturn Angemon, su digimon que proyectara unas imágenes tridimensionales de los eventos ocurridos.

Saturn Angemon, el digimon angelical que nunca sonríe vestido siempre con ropajes similares a las de magna Angemon pero negras

Y con un símbolo de plata de saturno grabado en su casco, asintió. Estuviera o no de acuerdo con las decisiones de su amo, él estaría a su lado. Alzo los brazos hacia arriba e hizo que surgiera una esfera azul en el centro del salón. De inmediato la esfera comenzó a brillar y empezaron a aparecer las imágenes pedidas.

Saturn Angemon podía registrar cualquier evento y luego exhibirlo con sus poderes como si hubiera filmado con una cámara de

Video.

Keruta y Saturn Angemon estaban en una interfase del tiempo y el espacio, y Keruta le había ordenado a su digimon que teletransportara a todos los elegidos hacia el palacio de Lucemon. El digimon entonces había lanzado unas columnas de luz azul para llevar dicha tarea por las distintas realidades.

inesperadamente, aparecieron de la nada, los cuatro dioses digimons junto a Takeru Takaishi, quien por cierto tenia un brillo

Dorado tan resplandeciente, que eclipsaba al de los dioses. Y se le veía furioso.

También estaban Angemon, Magna Angemon y Seraphimon a su lado.

-insensato!- grito Tk- como osas hacer uso de semejante poder? Con el tiempo y el destino no se juegan! eso va en contra de

Las leyes sagradas de dios!

-no sé quien eres tu- replico Keruta- pero debo admitir que es la primera vez que me topo con un elegido tan poderosos capaz

De estar presente en el nexo de las dimensiones y acompañado por subordinados de tan alta categoría.

-los dioses no son mis subordinados, los digimons no son los subordinados de nadie. si persistes en arruinarlo todo deberé

detenerte en este mismo instante.

-detenerme?- Keruta se echo a reír- esa es buena. Pero yo estoy buscando medirme con aquellos que son tan poderosos como yo.

Por eso acepte la misión que se me ha dado, para luchar la guerra más espectacular de todas.

-con esto, se me esta obligando a despertar de mi sueño.-musito Tk no deseaba esto, pero si dios ha permitido esto entonces

Que así sea.

-vamos Saturn Angemon!- bramo Keruta démosles una lección a todos esos charlatanes.- me vendría bien un poco de diversión.

Pero antes de que Saturn Angemon pudiera atacar una luz multicolor los embistió. los cuatro dioses habían decidido atacar a

la vez . Saturn Angemon protegió a su amo con su cuerpo y fue obligado a suspender el envío de las columnas de luz azul.

-ataque de los siete cielos!!!-sentencio Tk y Seraphimon ataco a su vez .

Era una luz muy poderosa y muy efectiva. Pero más allá de su poder no mato a los oponentes porque Tk no los quería matar.

-no puedo menos que sentirme regocijado ante semejante muestra de poder sonrió Keruta pero acabo de descubrir que no son

tus aliados a los que me interesaría enfrentarme sino a ti. . quisiera verte utilizar tu propio poder, a ver si es superior

al mío.

Tk lo miraba con indiferencia.

-has estado haciendo cosas terribles en las dimensiones, has obligado a los dioses de distintos digimundos a fusionarse entre

sí para no desaparecer por culpa de la fuerza maligna que has liberado. que esta comenzando a destruirlo todo.- pero no era

Tk quien estaba hablando, era su otro yo, el verdadero.- me has obligado a intervenir, cuando dormía profundamente en el

corazón de mi cuerpo mortal. y eso no te lo perdonare.

-venga! peleemos rió Keruta quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

-Tk.. Lo hará?-pregunto Azulongmon- esta en condiciones de pelear?

-no.-suspiro Tk aun no es tiempo. Pero no permitiré que nadie viaje a través del tiempo, lo que se ha iniciado que se acabe.

me queda muy poco tiempo en este estado, si permanezco así sin el resto de mi memoria y poder dispersados mi cuerpo mortal

corre un serio riesgo de colapsar. luego se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeros angelicales y dioses.-por favor, cededme

un poco de vuestros poderes.

Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon y Zhuqalomon se miraron entre sí ante semejante petición, no sabían que haría este ser humano

pero confiaban en él. Angemon, magna Angemon y Seraphimon comenzaron a brillar.

Lucemon miraba las imágenes totalmente fascinado, que rival tan fantástico tenia. Keruta aun no sabia que era este chico al

que quería provocar. Keruta se hallaba tan enceguecido ante su propia búsqueda que aun no podía comprender el real significado

del juego que estaban jugando , Keruta creía ser el rey pero no era mas que un peón . Tk era el verdadero rey . y sin embargo

En su condición mortal también tenia su propia búsqueda .

el plano oscuro en el que estaban situados comenzó a perder oscuridad, la noche estrellada dio a lugar a un cielo celeste

precioso, Tk en ese momento brillaba como un sol naciente. los poderes de los dioses y de los Ángeles se fusionaron en una

lanza de luz multicolor.

-vamos, Saturn Angemon! Ataca con tu ataque del tiempo!-grito Keruta.

-mi señor, en esta ocasión me abstendré de obedecer sus ordenes. no puedo atacar al angel del destino y la justicia.- Saturn Angemon

era fiel hasta la muerte hacia su camarada pero a diferencia de su par humano veía los limites para cada situación... y respetaba

al rival. entonces se volvió hacia su amo y procedió a cargarlo sobre su espalda.

-pero que haces?!!!-rugió Keruta debes atacar al enemigo! Que piensas que estas haciendo?!

Takeru tomo la lanza y cerro los ojos mientras entonaba una oración:

ad eternum

ad infinitum

deligitite iustiniam qui iudicatis terram.

jacta cogitatum tuurm in domino

jacta cogitatum tuurm in sacrum iustitiam.

beati iustus ...quaniam iustitiam consequuntur

Y golpeo con la lanza a sus pies hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales desencadenando una tormenta cósmica de proporciones universales.

Entonces todo desapareció.

- y aquí estamos, en el digimundo. Keruta estaba furioso porque no podía recordar que le había sucedido en esos instantes.

No veía la hora de encontrarse cara a cara con ese sujeto otra vez. Se sentía totalmente humillado. ¿no se suponía que él

era el ser más poderoso de todos los mundos?

- de todos modos , no fue un fracaso- apunto un regocijado Lucemon dijo que despertaría, al fin ha tomado la decisión.

Puedes retirarte a tus aposentos, Keruta. de momento no haré nada mas , ve y descansa.

- descansar?!!! Que no ha sido un fracaso???!!! Ese sujeto me ha dado una paliza! Realmente es humano?!!- Keruta estaba tan

furioso que pateo el piso. Por su parte Saturn Angemon dejo de transmitir. y decidió regresar a su estado de entrenamiento

, saturnmon. que era un digimon parecido a Patamon pero en su frente tenia el símbolo de saturno grabado y su cuerpo era plateado.

Sus ojos eran negros como el azabache, pero no emitían maldad sino una gran frialdad.

- por una vez madura y deja de quejarte.-suspiro Lucemon fastidiado vete a paseo . ok?

- ya veras...!- Keruta decidió largarse de allí , necesitaba respirar algo de aire puro. su digimon lo siguió en silencio

a través de los largos pasillos del palacio.

Iría a ver a la otra persona que se encontraba en el palacio . Al menos ella le entendería.

-que ha sucedido?- inquirió Nova con preocupación, mientras Gennai hacia las presentaciones. Ryo , Takato, Rika , Kenta

, Henry e Hirokazu conocían a Tai , Davis , Izzy , Matt , Kari y Yolei . lamentablemente no se encontraban el resto del grupo

con ellos. todos quedaron muy impresionados al saberse de que eran elegidos de distintos mundos ,al igual que los digimons

-el enemigo ha intentado esclavizaros a todos.-respondió gennai pero un amigo ha intervenido en el ultimo minuto y deshizo

el ataque . pero lamentablemente no ha anulado un encantamiento que ahora pesa sobre todos los humanos que están en el digimundo

, lo cual les ha hecho rejuvenecer a tal punto de ser unos infantes también.

-quien intervino?-nova se lo llevo en un aparte

-el muchacho al que proteges desde hace tiempo, Takaishi.

-entonces ha despertado? Aun sin los fragmentos de su memoria?-Nova estaba impresionada .

-fue algo muy momentáneo, según Azulongmon todo duro unas milésimas de segundo.

¿-Dónde esta? Deseo verlo.

Gennai movió negativamente la cabeza.

Mientras tanto los chicos charlaban entre sí al igual que los digimons.

-vaya casualidad!-ríase Takato ustedes llevan googles al igual que yo. Acaso son hermanos?

-no . yo tengo una hermana repuso tai y señalo a la niña de pelo castaño de ocho años que estaba sentada en un rincón

del lugar junto a Gatomon , quien intentaba animarla.- ella es Hikari Yagami , mi hermana menor.

-me recuerda a Suzy comento Henry... y al instante se angustio.- espero que Suzy este bien...a salvo en el mundo real.

Izzy por su parte estaba muy ocupado tecleando su computadora, trataba de analizar los hechos y reunía todos los datos disponibles

junto a Tentomon . apenas prestaba oídos a Hirokazu y Kenta , en cambio Yolei, estaba charlando amistosamente con Ryo .

-realmente provienen de otra línea temporal? Es fantástico! Y como son las cosas allá? es como lo describen los libros de

Ciencia-ficción?

Ryo no podía evitar sonreír .

guilmon estaba encantado de conocer a agumon, gabumon y a los digimons de esos niños desconocidos.

-que clase de digimon eres tu, guilmon?- agumon estaba muy intrigado , no recordaba haber visto a un digimon tan particular

como ese , su olor le era desconocido.

-bueno , en realidad Takato me creo-repuso guilmon

-como?- hawkmon estaba muy sorprendido- es posible eso?

Todo era un caos , todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y en voces muy altas . Solo Kari, Matt y Rika permanecían en silencio.

Kari estaba triste y confundida , se había sorprendido que al despertar todos hubieran vuelto a ser niños , pero se alarmo

terriblemente al ver que el grupo se había separado y que no sabían dónde estaba el resto.

echaba de menos a Tk . Lo que el tristemente había anticipado en el avión se había cumplido. no sabia si estaba bien o le

había pasado algo.

-ya veras Kari que todo se va a solucionar. seguramente los demás estarán bien . no pierdas las esperanzas- Gatomon también

estaba preocupada, pero cuando despertaron y superaron la sorpresa inicial se encontraban en la morada del señor Gennai y

Este les había asegurado que los demás estaban bien, solo que habían acabado en otro lugar. pero antes de que este pudiera

especificar nada , una de las pantallas se había encendido y Gennai les dijo que tenia que salir .

Fueron eternos los momentos en que esperaron a que el señor Gennai regresara, y muy tensos. Izzy había encendido la computadora

y puesto a trabajar como un poseso.

Matt estaba visiblemente furioso, tanto Sora como Tk, las personas que más quería en el mundo se encontraban entre los desaparecidos.

-Sora..Tk...-refunfuñaba por lo bajo apoyado en la misma pared que Kari. pero cuando regreso Gennai , lo había hecho con otros

niños y digimons desconocidos ... y embebido por la preocupación no les había prestado atención pero en cuanto alzo la mirada

No había podido menos que reconocer a Angemon entre los recién llegados. Angemon! sentía que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el angel buscando con la mirada a Tk.

-Angemon! Entonces Tk esta con nosotros!- se había animado- donde esta Tk?

Pero el Angemon que estaba en la habitación no era de Tk, y venia acompañado de una mujer desconocida.

-lo lamento, pero... no soy el Angemon que tu conoces, soy otro ...yo soy el camarada de Nova . y no sé dónde se encuentra

...Tk- le respondió con tristeza.

Matt se rió histéricamente .

-no te creía bromista , ahora dime por favor donde esta mi hermano . ignoro el hecho de que Angemon mirara a nova con muda

Interrogación.- estoy muy preocupado por él... venga, dime que sabes donde esta Tk.

- el no se encuentra con nosotros, Yamatto Ishida respondió Nova y yo misma quisiera saber donde se encuentra , es de

vital importancia encontrarlo . Y Angemon tiene razón , no es el compañero de Tk sino mío.

-esto tiene que ser una mentira-Matt tembló de furia ningún otro individuo tiene un camarada igual al de mi hermano .el

digimon de Tk es único. Acaso te han borrado la memoria o algo por el estilo?

Kari también se había animado al ver a Angemon , incluso había corrido también a su encuentro ... y fue hondísima la desilusión

que se llevo . tai y los demás no podían creer semejante cosa y acosaron tanto a nova como a Angemon con mil y una preguntas

Pero entonces intervino el señor Gennai para calmar un poco el alboroto . entonces Gennai se la llevo a Nova aparte , lejos

del tumulto .

Angemon se encontraba ahora apoyado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación mientras escrutaba con la mirada a nova y al señor

Gennai. Renamon y Rika se le acercaron .

-tienes idea de lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Rika y desde cuando conocen a Ryo?

- puedo hacerme alguna idea , pero hasta que las cosas no se calmen un poco no puedo decir nada de momento . pero puedo decirte

que Ryo Akiyama es aliado nuestro desde hace mas de 10 años reales. Nova lo recluto.

- ya veo... conque Ryo tenia razón. Aun no puedo creer lo que me ha contado . es originario de esta línea temporal , verdad?

- así es . de hecho él conoce a los niños elegidos , incluso el ha participado en el rescate de dichos niños cuando un digimon

corrompido por un virus había comenzado a causar estragos en ambos mundos . el enemigo había comenzado a capturar a los elegidos

originales y además a revertirlos a su edad infantil. es decir que el grupo de Taichi Yagami ya había pasado una vez por él

mismo encantamiento.

- Entonces, posiblemente haya una solución.-repuso Renamon.

- no me sorprendería que Ryo se sienta en familia.-Rika sintió algo parecido a los celos al verlo tan compenetrado con Yolei

. Pero entonces el chico alzo la mirada y le guiño un ojo. Rika se ruborizo violentamente.

- Izzy Ryo acorto la charla con Yolei es mejor que hable contigo...

nova retorno con Angemon , entonces Matt y Kari se le acercaron porque querían saber por que ella era la única mujer adulta

del lugar. Gatomon por su parte quería saber quien era en verdad ese Angemon y...

-escuchen todos hablo Gennai antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer mas nada. Nova ha de explicarles la situación.

-vaya murmuro Rika algo fastidiada- por fin terminara tanto misterio.

-tal vez aclare esas premoniciones que últimamente tenia-Renamon ya sentía un autentico respeto por esa desconocida.

Nova se encamino hacia el centro del lugar y extendió su mano derecha y mostró su digivice, era circular y con forma de brazalete.

Y con los dedos comenzó a manipular los diminutos botoncitos que sobresalían de la parte superior.

-este es mi digivice , es un modelo mucho mas avanzado del que ustedes poseen , excepto Ryo Akiyama . su digivice es igual

al mío.

Todos dejaron escapar un oh! bien rotundo.

- este mundo , es decir la tierra es como un punto atravesado por infinitas rectas . es decir que coexisten en el mundo terrestre

infinitas líneas de tiempo y espacio . por ejemplo , el grupo de tai vive en la llamada tercera dimensión , en cambio el

grupo de Takato podría decirse que vive en la cuarta . Angemon y yo provenimos de la séptima dimensión . no digo que cada

dimensión tenga un numero escrito pero en este caso es para agilizar la explicación. todas las dimensiones están conectadas

entre si , pero rara vez hay un contacto directo entre algunas de ellas . en la mayoría de las veces , ni siquiera eso esta

permitido . Es mas , en la mayoría de ellas, ni una esta consciente de la existencia de la otra. las leyes físicas suelen

Variar también, en algunos casos es bien latente mientras que en otros son mas bien sutiles. Tai, Takato, en vuestros

casos comparten las mismas bases de la historia del mundo . Es decir sus civilizaciones , parten de hechos históricos idénticos.

por deciros algo hubo dos guerras mundiales y Japón salió perdiendo en la segunda, las revoluciones francesa, rusa y estadounidense

tuvieron lugar en ambas realidades sin ninguna especie de alteración . e incluso existe la leyenda del rey Arturo y sus caballeros

de camelot y la historia acerca de la mitica espada excalibur. mi realidad ... podría decirse que yo provengo del futuro

, porque se sitúa en un tiempo mas avanzado que el de ustedes. pero ya basta de divagar ... el caso es que mi mundo también

tiene acceso directo al digimundo , yo soy una elegida de mi realidad como ustedes.

Entonces el digivice comenzó a mostrar a distintas tierras girando sobre sus propios ejes. todos estaban impresionados . y

Luego comenzó a mostrar distintos digimundos , Takato reconoció en uno de ellos al que habían visitado .

- el digimundo es en realidad uno de los tantos planos dimensionales que coexisten en nuestro mundo , y no solo en las redes

de las computadoras . las computadoras no son mas que llaves dimensionales , con la información adecuada y la frecuencia correcta

puedes vislumbrar distintos mundos . Así ocurrió con los nuestros . pero el digimundo no es un mundo compuesto por una fría

base de datos como ustedes creen . Es un mundo etéreo donde se manifiestan la esencia de los corazones humanos .

- como es eso? agumon estaba sorprendido ante semejantes palabras.- acaso los digimons no somos información?

- no niego eso .- continuo nova los humanos también somos información pura, en cada persona llevamos un código genético

Que nos hace únicos, así como los animales. creados por la computadora de dios , también nosotros cumplimos con una función

y un destino particular . y vosotros , digimons , hacen exactamente lo mismo . lo cierto que ambas dimensiones , la de los

humanos y digimons , tienen consistencias diferentes pero compartiendo básicamente la misma información. en realidad el

digimundo es tan antiguo como la civilización humana , pero ambos están expuestos desde el comienzo de los comienzos a los

cambios .

- interesante Izzy registraba todo en su computadora entonces , los humanos , Jamas hemos creado a los digimons .cierto?

- eso es una mentira protesto Henry recuerdo perfectamente como mi padre y sus compañeros científicos habían creado ese

programa de computadora en el que crearon a los digimons.

- en realidad, mi querido Henry , eso es una cortina de humo . lo que tu padre y los demás hicieron fue materializar un mundo

que ya existía desde antes de que el hombre descubriera el fuego.

- quee!!!!!!!!-gritaron tai , Davis , Takato , Kenta , Hirokazu y Yolei .

- lo que podría decirse que digimundo fue un nombre bautizado recientemente , pero en realidad es un plano mas , con la misma

consistencia que el purgatorio o por ejemplo . en las antiguas civilizaciones se hablaba de un lugar invisible en el que vivían

toda clase de criaturas mitológicas, dioses... era una tierra donde residían los sueños y esperanzas del mundo, donde cualquier

cosa era posible . la tierra de los mitos y leyendas o la inmateria . Todo producto de los corazones humanos.

Cada digimon simboliza a un corazón humano, puede representar lo mejor o lo peor cumpliendo con una tarea, un destino especifico.

por ejemplo , Takato , creo a su propio digimon . guilmon ya existía en otro plano , pero Takato soño con el y de un modo

milagroso logro materializarlo a su mundo . pero guilmon , es el espejo , la manifestación de l corazon de takato desde que

este era un bebe , algo asi como su propio alter ego . Podría decirse que ambos son las dos caras de un mismo ser.

-que profundo, me gusta como lo dice Takato.-guilmon estaba contento con esa descripción

- a mi me parece demasiado increíble como para creerlo pero mi corazón lo cree.- Takato miro a nova con admiración, pareciera

como si ella le hubiese leído su propio corazón- guilmon y yo nos parecemos ... cuando somos dukemon siento como nuestros

corazones estuvieran en una perfecta sintonía.

- dukemon existe en otra dimensión repuso nova cuando hacen la fusión simplemente ustedes lo llaman a su dimensión para

pelear en lugar de ustedes y ustedes ocupan su lugar en su dimensión aunque sin dejar de comandarlo, cuando la pelea termina

, dukemon retorna a su propio mundo y continua con su camino.

- como es eso?-Davis no entendia nada.-quien es dukemon?

- después lo explicaremos- repuso Ryo es una digievolucion diferente a la de ustedes.

- así como hay diferentes tierras , hay diferentes digimundos que limitan con ellas . los digimons son iguales , pero su

historia es diferente , el contacto humano con los digimons se manifiestan de maneras diferentes por motivos preestablecidos.

Pero existen seres superiores a los humanos y digimons .

- los Ángeles, por ejemplo- repuso Angemon yo soy una manifestación del poder de los Ángeles en el digimundo , pero soy

un angel digimon .

- siento que me estoy perdiendo bostezo v-mon todo esto se me esta haciendo muy largo .

- tanto el mundo del hombre como el digimundo están sujetos al destino y a la justicia . existen tanto la bondad como la maldad

en ellos que a la vez cumplen con una función primordial decretada por dios .-continuo nova y ninguno esta exenta de las

leyes de dios . Yo , al igual que ustedes son una elegida que transita tanto en el mundo del hombre como el digimundo .

Sé que ustedes fueron elegidos para ayudar a reestablecer el equilibrio en el mundo digital . a mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo

, en mi caso fui succionada por una computadora hacia el digimundo . tai y los demás fueron teletransportados físicamente

cuando de la nada aparecieron los digivices , en cambio en la realidad de Takato los digimons comenzaron a manifestarse en

el mundo del hombre y aquello les obligo a viajar al mundo digital . pero mi contacto con el digimundo no se hubiera producido

si no hubiese sido necesitada , pero los incidentes en el digimundo de mi línea temporal comenzaron por culpa de los eventos

ocurridos en el digimundo de la realidad de tai.

- Cómo es eso?-Matt no podía concebir semejante cosa acaso es culpa nuestra que tu hayas contactado con el mundo digital?

- en realidad el culpable de esto , involuntariamente hablando claro esta , la tiene tu hermano menor .-nova lo miro con firmeza

Takeru Takaishi es el responsable de todo lo que esta sucediendo. solo él puede ponerle fin al cruel juego en el que todos

estamos obligados a jugar.

-queeeeeeeee?????????!!!!!!1


	8. Una vez mas a luchar

Destino y Justicia Capitulo 7 

_**Deligitite iustiniam qui iudicatis terram. **_

_**Jacta cogitatum tuurm in domino **_

_**Jacta cogitatum tuurm in sacrum iustitiam. **_

_**Beati iustus ...quaniam iustitiam consequuntur. **_

_**O lux beatissima **_

_**Rege quod est devium . **_

_**Amad a la justicia los que gobernais la tierra. **_

_**Vuestro destino esta en manos de dios **_

_**Vuestro destino esta en manos de la justicia sagrada **_

_**Benditos sean los justos porque ellos hallaran justicia **_

_**O luz sagrada **_

**_Orienta a los que estan perdidos._**

¿-Dónde estamos? Fue lo primero que pregunto Sora Takenouchi repuesta de la impresión recibida al descubrir que habían sido victimas de una reversión celular que les había transformado en niños.

-estamos en el digimundo contesto Piyomon

Joe, Gomamom, Ken Ichijouji, wormon, Cody y armadimon asintieron silenciosamente.

-no veo a los demás siguió ella habrán corrido la misma suerte que nosotros?

- a lo mejor están en otra parte buscándonos Ken Ichijouji estaba seguro de ello, pero como todos estaban muy preocupados.

Especialmente por Yolei, rogaba a dios que estuviera bien.

- ha sido todo tan extraño, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue esa extraña luz azul que nos envolvió a todos. -Reflexiono Cody

Y luego nos despertamos aquí. Al menos no estamos heridos. Pero no entiendo por que hemos revertido a nuestra niñez!

Todos suspiraron.

- juraría...- empezó a decir Piyomon que estamos en la isla File .

- como? Exclamo Joe pero noes po...- se callo la boca al reconocer la misma montaña que una vez había Escalado tanto Tiempo atrás, cuando Gomamon digievoluciono por primera vez en Ikakumon.

- sí! Es la isla file exclamo Gomamon

- tal vez los demás también están aquí. Salgamos a buscarlos.-se animo Sora. No veía la hora de ver a Matt ...estaba Muy Angustiada por él...

- pero que dirección tomaremos?- apunto Ken- si bien es una isla es bien vasta para empezar.

Pero ninguno de ellos podía decidirse hacia donde ir, unos sugerían ir hacia la gran montaña, otros al bosque... Y pronto Estallaron las discusiones.

Todos añoraron la presencia de Tai, él era el antiguo líder del grupo y a el se le daba muy bien escoger que Camino seguir. Pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta .

-esperen! Exclamo Cody fijémonos en nuestros v3 si hay alguna señal, así es posible que nos encontremos Con el resto Del grupo.

-es verdad- apunto Ken se me había olvidado , hacia tanto tiempo que no encarábamos una crisis ... Que casi se me ha Olvidado Como luchar.

Todos examinaron sus digivices y percibieron una señal que marcaba hacia ...la montaña de la isla file.

-entonces Gomamon y yo teníamos razón- se regocijo Joe- si hay alguien en la montaña. Tal vez sean los demás.

-entonces que esperamos?-exclamo wormon- vamos hacia la montaña!

- hágannos evolucionar- pidió Piyomon y los llevaremos de un periquete hacia la cumbre de la montaña.

- es verdad, a diferencia de la primera vez que llegamos a este lugar sonrió Sora no tendremos que caminar dmasiado Al menos estaremos preparados.

Y entonces Piyomon y Wormon digievolucionaron a Birdramon y Stingmon , Birdramon cargo a Sora y a Joe con Gomamon en sus Patas y Stingmon a Ken y a Cody con su Armadimon en sus brazos y alzaron el vuelo con rapidez . Pero cuando llegó al Cielo

El grupo no pudo menos que notar que en el cielo había algo muy extraño... Podían ver de una manera sutil la aparición De Otro mundo. Como la vez que derrotaron a Myotison en Tokio y vieron como el cielo se abría para mostrar el digimundo ...a La manera inversa a la de ellos....ahora presenciaban algo similar.

-acaso es nuestro mundo?-se pregunto Cody

-no sé -aventuro a decir Stingmon-es ...el digimundo. Pero no el que nosotros conocemos.

Y vieron como las sombras amenazaban con devorar a ese otro mundo. Se manifestaban en forma de un enorme dragón negro...

Todos soltaron una exclamación, los digimons no pudieron menos que temblar al ver eso .

Era la manifestación pura del terror.

-dios mío!- grito Sora aterrada que cosa es esa?!

- es el caos que lo esta devorando todo- musito Birdramon- no conocemos que clase de criatura es , pero comparado con eso Apocalimon es un infante a su lado.

- será eso lo que nos trajo hacia aquí?- se pregunto Joe- es el responsable por lo que nos ?

- lo que sea pero hay que detener a esa cosa!-grito Gomamon no puedo permitir que nuestros mundos corran peligro!

- pero debemos encontrar a los demás- aunque peleáramos todos juntos ahora no podríamos con eso- se lamento Birdramon

Pero vieron algo mas mientras cruzaban el cielo. Vieron como un grupo de energías muy elevadas aparecía de la nada y salían A combatir a esa entidad amenazante.

Los chicos al principio no podían vislumbrar las siluetas de esos combatientes dado el nivel altísimo de luz que emanaban.

Luego pudieron reconocer en uno de ellos a Azulongmon! Y no estaba peleando solo . Junto a el se encontraban los otros tres

Dioses y es mas, entre ellos se distinguían cuatro luces doradas. Una de ellas se distinguía bastante de las otras Tres Y era aun más resplandeciente y majestuosa que la de los dioses.

Poco a poco tanto los chicos como los digimons dejaron de temblar. Sintieron un inmenso alivio .

Entonces pudieron distinguir, al menos lo hizo Stingmon, que a través de los resplandores dorados se veían a cuatro figuras Angelicales. La entidad maligna no podía con ellos , retrocedía ante sus pasos , parecía aterrorizada . Entonces una de las

Figuras angelicales lanzaban un rayo hacia el cielo y aparecía un gran circulo de luz , era idéntica a la puerta del Destino De magna Angemon .

-será posible..?-se pregunto Cody- será él: ?

-no digas nada- murmuro Ken el no podría tener semejante poder. Es imposible

Las sombras fueron golpeadas con fuerza por los dioses y los Ángeles y succionadas por el circulo , pero como se resistían A entrar , entonces los cuatro dioses las sujetaron con todo sus poderes y entraron con ellas hacia el interior del circulo.

Entonces la puerta se cerro.

-lo han vencido- exclamo Gomamon- que bien!

Si bien habían presenciado una batalla en otra dimensión y muy lejana todos se sintieron aliviados de que los buenos le hubieran Ganado a los malos. Ninguno se atrevió a pensar que hubiera ocurrido si ese inmenso dragón de las tinieblas no hubiese sido Derrotado y se le hubiera ocurrido traspasar las barreras dimensiónales ...adonde estaban ellos.

Pero y que había sucedido con los dioses? Por que habían tenido que entrar? Se preguntaba Ken, se habían sacrificado de Una manera silenciosa. Sacrificio...tuvo una sensación de deja vu.

-Azulongmon!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Ken inesperadamente.

Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo para deprimirse por lo ocurrido con los dioses observaron que las figuras Angelicales descendían hacia la cumbre de la montaña de la isla, y que comenzaban a perder su brillo.

-sigámoslos- ordeno Sora tal vez nos puedan dar alguna explicación.

Birdamon asintió y enseguida comenzaron a seguir a esos extraños seres.

Los alcanzaron al poco tiempo y vieron con sorpresa que eran Angemon , magna Angemon y Seraphimon quienes descendían Hacia La cumbre de la montaña escoltando a un angel misterioso hacia abajo.

Los Ángeles bajaron, y Stingmon y Birdramon hicieron lo mismo. La señal de los digivices se hizo más intensa que Nunca.

Cuando llegaron al suelo rocoso Birdramon y Stingmon revirtieron a Piyomon y a Wormon . Los Ángeles no pudieron menos que Percatarse de la presencia de los niños y sus digimons y les sonrieron . Es mas , parecía que los estaban esperando

-Angemon ....- comenzó a decir Cody

-por que están presentes las tres evoluciones del digimon de tka la vez?- pregunto Sora como es posible que puedan Ser al Mismo tiempo Angemon , magna Angemon y Seraphimon?

Los tres Ángeles permanecían mudos, pero miraron al angel desconocido que permanecía parado atrás de ellos Tres. Entonces Le abrieron paso y el avanzo hacia donde estaba Sora.

Ninguno de los chicos atina a decir nada, vieron que el angel misterioso era en realidad un joven rubio extraordinariamente Guapo, llevando una armadura imponente de oro y debía de tener al menos diez pares de alas, pero no era posible contarlas Porque eran pura luz. Los digimons no pudieron menos que soltar una exclamación.

-pero que les ocurre?- pregunto Joe

-acaso no lo reconocen?- pregunto Gomamon más pálido que de costumbre

-quieres decir que ustedes lo conocen?- pregunto Ken asombrado.

-claro que lo conocemos! Ese no es otro que Tk!- exclamo Wormon

-queeeeee????????!!!!!!!!!!

Sora se quedo dura ante semejante afirmación. Se quedo mirando a ese angel con la boca abierta. No... No podía ser...

-tienen razón hablo sorpresivamente el angel dorado.- yo soy tk.

Poco falto para que Sora se desmayara.

-Tk ...en verdad eres tu?- ella apenas podía hablar de la emoción

-Conque ustedes salieron a combatir a esa cosa junto con los dioses- Ken se sobrepuso rápidamente a la fuerte impresión Recibida

Que esta pasando?

-por que nunca nos has dicho nada sobre tu...

Pero él les hizo una señal con el dedo índice tocando su boca pidiéndoles silencio.

- mi tiempo en este estado es muy limitado, pronto regresare a mi estado normal y probablemente no pueda recordar casi nada De lo que he hecho. Escúchenme por favor, esto es importante.

- habla por favor- asintió Sora

- **_yo soy aquel a quien conocen como Takeru Takaishi , el hermano menor de Yamatto Ishida. Pero a la vez soy el angel que cuida Del destino de toda la creación e imparte la justicia . Yo soy quien juzgara la suerte de varios mundos , incluidos El vuestro Y el digimundo en un futuro muy lejano pero , tras siglos de eterna vigilancia he decidido dejar mi morada celestial y encarnar Como un ser humano en varias vidas humanas , en distintas realidades . Y mi vida humana actual es esta, la de Tk. Elegí Relegar de mi forma pura, adormecer mi ser y mis poderes... renunciar a mis recuerdos para poder permanecer en el plano mortal._**

---------------------------------------------------

Nova seguía explicando al mismo tiempo.

-_Su mayor deseo era convivir como un humano mas, en las mismas condiciones con una personalidad y corazón de un mortal Separo una personalidad de otra, haciéndola independiente e inmadura y es por eso que durante mucho tiempo Takeru ha ignorado Su condición verdadera. _

-entonces el no lo sabia?- salto Matt

-"_No . Y de no haber sido por mi no lo habría averiguado nunca, porque fui yo quien le devolvió parcialmente Sus recuerdos Y despertó al angel que dormía en él._

-----------------------------------------------------------

-**_el día que derrotamos a Malomyotismon continuo Tk vi una luz extraña en lo alto de un montículo . Ninguno de vosotros Se había percatado de ello excepto yo . Mientras ustedes estaban celebrando la victoria sobre las fuerzas de las tinieblas Vi que una muchacha estaba parada en medio de esa luz . Había venido por mi y yo , a pesar de que era extraño para Mi , acepte Ir con ella._**

-------------------------------------------------------------

- _había surgido una crisis continuo nova y necesitábamos a Tk para resolverla. Un mundo estaba muriendo, y ... Era La única forma . Con la ayuda de los cuatro dioses desperté los recuerdos latentes de la forma verdadera de Tk y con ello _

_El asumió , por un tiempo su forma verdadera. Hizo verdaderos milagros, incluso revivió a los muertos_- ella les mostraba Imágenes tomadas en aquella ocasión y todos estaban boquiabiertos. -_Cuando todo termino el regreso a Su forma ordinaria Sin antes de decirme que esperaba que fuera la ultima vez que se le llamaba._

-----------------------------------------------------

-**_mi intención Jamas ha sido la de intervenir en cuestiones humanas, ni siquiera cuando estallaron las crisis entre El mundo Digital y l del hombre, fuera cual fuera la dimensión que fuera. A eso se lo deje encargado a mi encarnación humana Para _**

**_Que interviniera a su modo en dichas situaciones. Porque confiaba plenamente en el accionar de los niños elegidos. Y jamás Salí decepcionado_**.-

Sora sonreía candorosamente. Tal vez esto se tratara de un sueño o tal vez todo era una locura pero siempre había sospechado Que Tk se guardaba algo y ahora se estaba dando a conocer plenamente. Y la luz que él emanaba hacia que se sintiera Esperanzas.

-**_pero ahora la situación ha cambiado, un inconsciente esta tratando de jugar a ser dios y ha desencadenado fuerzas Que no Puede controlar . Deberé detenerlo pero lamentablemente estoy muy limitado_**.

--------------------------------------------

_La ultima vez que despertó. Me advirtió que al encarnar en un cuerpo humano había separado en varios fragmentos Sus recuerdos Y poderes y dispersado. Su cuerpo no podía soportar la magnitud de su poder en estado puro y me pidió ...que si una catástrofe _

_Sin igual en el cual estuviera totalmente fuera de las manos mías o de cualquier elegido, para poder ser resuelto... si el Fin era absolutamente irremediable, sin esperanza alguna de ser resuelta a manos mortales, entonces los fragmentos debían Retornar a el y despertar._ – seguía explicando Nova

--------------------------------------

- **_los fragmentos se encuentran pegados a distintos cuerpos mortales, ya sean digimons o humanos se encuentran escondidos En sus corazones... yo_**- entonces Tk comenzó a perder el brillo y cayo de rodillas

- Tk- Sora se arrodillo junto a el preocupada resiste por favor. Dinos donde se encuentran esos fragmentos de tu Ser.-

- lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo- se lamento él y entonces comenzó a sufrir una transformación.

Momentos después, Sora se encontraba sosteniendo a un Tk de ocho años en sus brazos totalmente dormido. Ya No llevaba su Armadura brillante sino la misma ropa verde que vestía cuando piso el digimundo por primera vez hacia tantos años atrás.

-Tk...- los demás se amontonaron junto a Sora totalmente intrigados por el asunto. Cody entonces alzo la vista hacia Angemon

Y los otros dos Ángeles para preguntarles si podían dar algún indicio sobre esos fragmentos. Pero los Ángeles se limitaron A brillar y a desaparecer para dar a lugar a Patamon .

-Patamon!- grito Armadimon alborozado-es Patamon!

Tk exclamo el pequeño Patamon- lo has hecho otra vez, cierto?

-que sucede? Pregunto Angemon a nova porque súbitamente esta se había callado. Nova...acaso has visto algo?

Tai y los demás seguían intrigadísimos acerca de las sorprendentes revelaciones que habían tenido sobre su Amigo y ahora Esta se había quedado por la mitad de la explicación. Ella estaba a en un estado similar al trance.

-nova Angemon la sacudió con suavidad de los hombros.

-que es lo que le ocurre?- pregunto Rika a Ryo

-ella es psíquica, tuvo que haber captado algo. Algo importante- respondió Ryo sin embargo no es frecuente En ella este Tipo de reacciones.

- los dioses...se han fusionado , de distintos digimundos ...se han fusionado para ganar mayor poder para poder hacerle frente Al mismísimo caos ...para evitar perder sus mundos....están combatiendo con valor- ella estaba como hipnotizada- pero...

A menos que el angel del destino y la justicia renazca plenamente no podrán con...él... Las puertas dimensionales han sido Selladas para mayor seguridad ...todos los combatientes han de luchar en esta dimensión, en este digimundo . El responsable

De las catástrofes es ...Lucemon ..el resto de los elegidos están bien...excepto Mimi y Michael. Ellos están prisioneros . Encerrados en el castillo de Lucemon ....- y nova no pudo menos que desmayarse.

- nova-exclamo Angemon mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos- estas agotada, no has dormido nada en 32 horas. Descansa.

¿-Cómo es eso que Mimi y Michael están prisioneros?- grito tai se suponía que ellos estaban de luna de miel!

-el culpable de vuestro estado debió haberlos capturado en la interfase dijo el señor Gennai y ustedes También lo estarían De no haber intervenido su amigo Tk y detenido al digimon que propicio la captura. Deben ir a rescatarlos.

-todavía no puedo creer en lo que dice esta mujer mascullo Matt

- pero , y si es cierto que Mimi esta prisionera?- Gabumon estaba visiblemente perturbado no podemos pasar eso por Alto , debemos al menos cerciorarnos.

En ese momento la pantalla de la enorme computadora del señor Gennai se encendió sola.

-pero quien...? Se sobresalto Takato

Entonces guilmon y los otros digimons se pusieron tensos, estaban preparados para pelear.

-guilmon!

-Takato , allá afuera hay alguien .

La pantalla mostró que afuera de la casa del señor Gennai estaba un metalseadramon furibundo lanzando rayos destructores Por Doquier mientras que en otros lugares del digimundo digimons hostiles atacaban a los pacíficos. Y por ultimo mostraban a Un joven rubio con vestiduras negras ( muy parecidas a las prendas de Michael Jackson en el video clip de bad) Que se Reía mientras sostenía entre sus manos una lanza plateada.

-donde te encuentras Takaishi?! Gritaba maldito cobarde! Acaso crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados Después De la paliza que me has infligido?!

Sal de donde estés maldito bastardo y pelea conmigo en este mundo!!! Me oyes Takaishi??!!!

-ese sujeto esta completamente loco!-exclamo Matt-debemos detenerlo antes de que destruya vidas inocentes. ! Vamos Gabumon!

-entonces iremos con ustedes Rika también estaba espantada ante semejante saña.

-tal vez ese sujeto sepa en donde se encuentran prisioneros esas personas de las que hablaba nova.

-iremos todos anuncio tai señor Gennai , por favor llévennos hacia la superficie nuevamente . Debemos Salir a combatirlo.

-entiendo como se sienten , pero ustedes deben saber algo . Ese chico que esta ahí, si bien es un elegido como ustedes mucho mas peligroso de lo que alguna vez fuera Ken Ichijuoji. Y acaso no reconocen esa lanza?

Pero nadie le prestaba la atención a la lanza , solo al muchacho.

-acaso e s otro emperador de los digimons? Otro kaiser? Davis estaba fastididado , era lo ultimo que deseaba enfrentar

. -por favor , dios , no permitas eso- rogó Yolei . No deseaba revivir viejos recuerdos

-algo así , lamentablemente .- repuso Gennai domina a varios de los digimons más temerarios pero lo que es peor es Que deben Cuidarse mucho de su lanza . Es un arma muy peligrosa , por poco casi me capturo recientemente . Esa es la lanza que en una ocasión perteneció a otro digielegido ..El legendario Fausto.

-pero que puede hacer una lanza de cuarta?- se burlo Rika- cortarnos en pedacitos?

Pero los elegidos de 01 7 02 estaban pálidos, ahora recordaba que era esa lanza , era un arma extremadamente terrible y a la mayoría se les encogió el corazón...pero se suponía que esa lanza ya no existía mas...

-yo no se...- se rio histéricamente Hirokazu pero no deseo enfrentar a ese sujeto . No podría con el ... No tengo el Suficiente Poder

-cobardes! Les encrespo Rika- y se hacen llamar digimon tamers?! -anto ella como Matt se dirigieron hacia la Puerta.

-espera Rika- Renamon era consciente del mal genio que se apoderaba a veces de su camarada humana , pero ahora era imposible Calmarla . Deseaba pelear.

-no puedo deteneros si desean pelear finalizo Gennai pero nova no puede hacer nada pues ha caído de agotamiento Y necesitaría Que alguien permanezca aquí en mi refugio para defenderlo . No quisiera tener que pelear solo si Keruta , así se llama Su enemigo humano , hallara este lugar y decidiera destruirlo .

-como están atacando a distintos lugares, lo mejorque podríamos hacer es dividirnos en grupos y contraatacar.- medito Henry . Terriermon estaba de acuerdo .

-esta bien- acepto Izzy así haremos más rápido . Tai , Takato y Davis podrían enfrentar al kaiser , mientras Rika y Matt Irían a la zona del norte a combatir a los digimons salvajes . Ryo , Yolei y Kari podrían ir a la zona del este y Henry y Yo a la del sur.

-y que haríamos nosotros?- pregunto Kenta mientras acariciaba a marine Angemon , quien sonreía de manera acaramelada . El Pequeño digimon no parecía tenerle miedo a nada- se que mucho no podría hacer pero también soy un tamer . Y quiero Ayudar.

-como dijo el señor gennai , es mejor que ustedes dos, Hirokazu y Kenta , junto a sus digimons permanezcan aquí Para cubrir La retaguardia .- finalizo Izzy es importante . Además , hay una dama que necesita que la cuiden mientras duerme.- Están todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-niños elegidos! Grito Yolei con entusiasmo vamonos!

-muy bien repuso Gennai los tele transportare hacia fuera. Cuídense mucho . No subestimen por nada del Mundo a este enemigo.

-es la hora de pelear- sonrió Davis estas preparado v-mon?

-como nunca Davis.

Mientras el señor Gennai accionaba los controles para teletransportar a los combatientes gatomon le pregunto a Kari Si estaba Bien .

-Si, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Tk . Quiero estar con el...pelear a su lado . Con el siempre me he sentido tan segura ... Casi todas las batallas las peleamos juntos

- yo creo que el esta bien , además , si es verdad lo que nos dijo esa mujer el debe estar dando lo mejor de sí mismo. El Debe estar añorando estar a tu lado y nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

- siempre ha sido como mi angel de la guarda suspiro ella el único capaz en aquel entonces de liberarme del Mar oscuro Y traerme de regreso a casa.

- entonces arriba esos ánimos ¡ que seguramente el se reunirá con nosotros mas pronto de lo que tu supones! Y no debe Encontrarte Triste , sino resuelta a dar lo mejor de ti misma.

- tu también echas de menos a Patamon?

- mas que a nadie. Es el digimon mas cercano a mi corazón que ..- y se sonrojo vivamente . Y recordó la conversación Que había Tenido con Palmon y Piyomon cuando le sugirieron que formara pareja con Angemon cuando esta se convirtiera en Angewomon .

Y cuando vio a esa rubia entrar acompañada de otro Angemon , no pudo evitar verse a si misma reflejada en esa mujer. En cuanto Volviera a ver a Patamon tal vez deberían...

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Una vez afuera , los chicos ordenaron a sus digimons a hacer su digievolucion . Tai y Matt hicieron que sus digimons evolucionaran a wargreymon y metalgarurumon , o sea que a sus estados mega.

-wow- takato estaba impresionado es la primera vez que puedo conocer a esos digimons .son fantásticos!

Luego Izzy hizo que Tentomon digievolucionara a su estado ultra atlurkabuterimon .

Kari y Yolei prefirieron la evolución dna , gatomon se fusiono con el ya digievolucionado aquilamon en syphilmon.

Rika y Renamon estaban fascinadas ante esta forma de evolucion .

-con que es posible la fusión de dos digimons , también- Rika uso su digivice para obtener la información de los digimons Que veian aparecer.

-Posiblemente, yo tambien pueda hacerlo tambien- Renamon estaba muy interesada. Se pregunto que clase de digimon seria con Esta clase de fusión.

-ahora es nuestro turno , Henry- hablo terriermon mostrémosles nuestras propias evoluciones mega.

-las necesitaremos- coincidió Ryo evolución matriz .

Los del grupo de takato sacaron sus digivices y repitieron las mismas palabras .

Los del grupo de tai se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver surgir a Dukemon ,St.Galgomon , Sakuyamon y a Justimon ante sus Ojos.

-no sabia- repuso Izzy no menos sorprendido mientras obtenía a su vez los datos de estos imponentes digimons en su computadora Portátil- que se podía hacer esta clase de evolución . Entre la de un humano y un digimon. Es fascinante. Tal vez nosotros

Podamos aprender mucho de ustedes.

-y no saben lo que nova es capaz de hacer con Angemon y lo que nos ha enseñado- concordó Justimon si esto les Impresiona , esos dos pueden crear auténticos milagros.

-entonces sonrio una acaramelada Yolei llévame contigo hasta la batalla. Syphilmon llevara a Kari. -con mucho gusto

Syphilmon alzo a kari en sus brazos y junto a Justimon alzaron el vuelo.

-oye Justimon! Exclamo Sakuyamon mientras Justimon alzaba el vuelo- desde cuando has aprendido a volar?

- puedes culpar a Nova, ella nos ha enseñado a manipular nuestros poderes mentales. Cuando somos Justimon es posible Utilizar La levitación. Hasta luego!

- Conque esa intrusa se la ha pasado dándole lecciones a ese presumido- murmuro Sakuyamon . Nos vamos? Se volvió Hacia May y metalgarurumon . Matt se monto sobre su digimon y asintió .

- cuando tu digas..Sakuyamon-

Y ellos procedieron a marcharse también.

St galgomon y atlurkabuterimon , a quien montaba izzy , se despidieron a su vez.

Y por ultimo el grupo de tai y Takato emprendieron el vuelo también.

-sabes , x-vmon?- murmuro Davis al oído de su digimon azul me encantaría hacer lo mismo que Takato. No te parece fascinante?

-si claro , pero me sentiría extraño . Una cosa es hacerlo con Stingmon pero con un hu8mano?- en realidad a x-vm on No le Hacia ninguna ilusion semejante posibilidad. Davis era su amigo y todo eso ... Pero davisa veces era absolutamente insoportable . La otra vez había oído en un programa de TV acerca de la cultura budista y sus teorías sobre la encarnación . Algo Sobre Una cosa llamada karma . Decían que todo ser vivo vivía varias vidas y que en cada vida le tocaba cumplir con un destino predeterminado

Por las acciones ocurridas en la ultima. Y ..No lo llego a entender muy bien pero cuando Davis se ponía insoportable , lo Cual ocurría bien a menudo, se preguntaba que clase de karma debía cumplir. Por ser compañero de Davis.

-Tai, a ti te gustaría hacer eso que hicieron Takato y sus amigos?-pregunto wargreymon .

-supongo que si reflexiono tai- así podríamos luchar codo a codo con los enemigos. A veces , cuando te veía combatir , Anhelaba ser mas útil . No ser un simple espectador . No podía menos que desear ser un digimon para apoyarte en las peleas.

Y así se dirigiron a pelear . Seria una de las batallas más importantes de sus vidas.

-mi señor anuncio saturnpatamon siento la presencia de nuestros enemigos. Realmente desea seguir con Esto?

-por supuesto repuso sin reparos Keruta mis ayudantes anhelan un poco de acción . No es así metalseadramon?

Keruta se hallaba parado sobre una versión oscura de pegasusmon mientras desde el cielo contemplaba como metalseadramon Destruia Todo lo que veía . Árboles, terrenos, poblados...no tenia compasión alguna hacia nada. Y muchos digimons corrian spantados

Buscando refugio.

- si el no viene hacia acá sentencio Keruta por lo menos me desquitare con sus amigos.

- no los subestimes- saturnpatamon era muy prudente- no son como los otros elegidos de los otros mundos con los que te has Topado. Sus corazones son aun mas poderosos .

- -mejor .pero no te preocupes , no los pienso matar . De todos modos tengo una tarea que aun no he podido cumplir , y es La de llevar mas invitados al palacio de Lucemon . La fiesta se encuentra allá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tk duerme bastante tranquilo.- dijo patamon ojala todos tuviéramos la paz que tiene él.

- todavía no puedo creer lo que hemos presenciado . Ken estaba reflexivo mientras retornaban a tierra firme . Pero esta vez Lo hacian bajando la montaña a pie mientras Stingmon transportaba al pequeño Tk en sus brazos. Así se lo había Pedido Ken.

Me pregunto que más estará ocultando nuestro amigo. Tendremos que preguntarle en cuanto despierte- Cody no podía evitar Mirar al otro niñito .- de todos modos , que frágil se ve a esa edad .

era el mas pequeño del grupo- reflexiono Sora con una cierta nostalgia pero siempre fue el que mas sorpresas Nos ha dado En los momentos mas difíciles. Recuerdo especialmente la primera vez que hizo que Patamon evolucionara a Angemon.

- pero yo no puedo recordar esa situación- hablo Patamon con tristeza .-no me siento como si yo hubiera estado allí.

- Lógico. Como Angemon habías dado tu vida y luego resucitaste. Tal vez en el proceso de resurrección perdiste La memoria.

- no se ... Pareciera que estuvieran hablando de otro.

- mejor busquemos un lugar para acampar y esperar a que Tk despierte- interrumpió Piyomon .

- si , seria lo mejor . A mi también , todos estos acontecimientos me han dejado exhausta.- apoyo Sora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi y Michael estaban desconsolados porque se habían llevado a sus digimons . Mimi lloraba en brazos de Michael sin cesar . Momentos previos los ayudantes de Lucemon habian entrado subitamente a la celda y sin dar explicación alguna habian Procedido

A arrancar a sus digimons de sus brazos. No sabían que harian con ellos lo que los lleno de rabia e impotencia.

Ahora la puerta se habia vuelto a abrir . Michael alzo la mirada y grito:

-que mas quieren de nosotros?! Acaso no pueden dejarnos en paz?!

Pero se sorprendieron al ver que era una niña la que habia abierto la puerta. Era rubia , de ojos celestes y llevaba Un vestido Negro .

- no he venido para reirme de ustedes ni para torturarlos . Nadie excepto yo sabe que estoy aquí. No puedo liberaros Porque Ustedes solos no podrían escapar. Pero sus amigos pronto vendran a ayudarlos , por eso no pierdan sus esperanzas . Tengan Valor .

- quien eres tu?- pregunto una llorosa Mimi

- soy... Una amiga . Pero hasta que llegue el momento de vuestro rescate os ayudare a resistir la espera , y por favor , No dejen de alimentarse. De nada les servirá hacer una huelga de hambre-y les señalo la mesa repleta de comida Deben juntar Fuerzas para el momento que a ustedes les toque combatir.

- por que esperas que te creamos?- pregunto Michael muy escéptico

- porque yo conozco el verdadero significado de perder a alguien , y aun así seguí adelante con mi vida. Vuestros digimons Continúan con vida y eso debería confortarlos un poco . De que les servirá convertirse en mártires? No sean tontos.

Mimi y Michael se levantaron y la miraron con menos hostilidad.

-realmente trabajas para Lucemon?- inquirió Mimi

-vine hasta este lugar bajo mi propia voluntad , pero no soy una aliada . Pero de momento sola no puedo hacer nada para que Cambie la situación, tan solo he aceptado venir porque deseo ayudar a una persona en concreto. No espero vuestra amistad ... Pero os prometo aclarar vuestras dudas si me lo permitis.

Mimi y Michael se miraron . Realmente era una locura pero esa jovencita irradiaba confianza y respetó aunque no sonriera ninguna Vez .

-esta bien – acepto Michael aceptaremos vuestra sugerencia .

-no intenten escapar aun, esperen a que llegue el momento indicado. Se los prometo , todo estará bien.- y se estrecharon Las manos.

------------------------------------------------

-todo estará bien, nova- decía Angemon a una dormida nova quien descansaba en una colchoneta en una de las habitaciones De la casa del señor Genial. Él estaba arrodillado a su lado. Como tu misma dices, hay que confiar en el Destino y la Justicia. Descansa. Que yo estaré aquí para cuidar de ti, como siempre lo he hecho desde aquel día. Le tomo una de las manos y se la beso.

Todo estará bien. Pues confió plenamente en el destino y la justicia. Pues así lo ha dicho el propio angel. Y gracias al tengo el privilegio de estar a tu lado


	9. Vs Keruta!

  
  
**_Pero una opción implica una decisión, y las decisiones generan acontecimientos cuando ya se han producido un acontecimiento, es demasiado tarde para retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo. Sin embargo, nunca es tarde para examinar las lecciones de la historia_ ****  
****Catherine Neville. El circulo mágico ****  
**  
  
Nova seguía durmiendo profundamente. En medio de sus sueños comenzó a recordar lo que la había llevado por primera vez al digimundo.  
Se recordaba a sí misma a sus trece años, estaba muy triste porque echaba terriblemente de menos a su hermano mayor.  
Era una perdida de la que aun no lograba reponerse y se negaba a creer que estaba muerto.  
Magnus Takariyama era la persona a la que más quería en su mundo, era el glorioso gran hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, guardián   
y protector. Era el psíquico más poderoso de neo Tokio. Recordaba los día s felices en los que eran inseparables a menudo ella decía que Magnus era su angel guardián. El era tres años mayor que ella y sin embargo era muy amable y cariñosa con su hermana. Se llevaban tan bien  
por eso, cuando conoció a Takeru Takaishi, había sentido una inmediata empatia con él.  
  
Y cuando reconoció en él al angel del destino y la justicia, le suplico que resucitara a su hermano y le hiciera retornar a su lado.

-lo lamento mucho- se excuso el pero no puedo hacerlo. A menos que recupere todos los fragmentos de mi ser no puedo interferir con las leyes ni del destino ni de la naturaleza.  
  
Dicha conversación la había tenido la primera vez que se habían conocido, cuando él salvo la vida de ella en ese terrible episodio en su digimundo.  
  
- si yo recuperara los fragmentos de tu ser... Me concederías lo que yo mas deseo?  
Pero el maravilloso ser que hablaba en el cuerpo del pequeño de ocho años sonreía comprensivo.  
  
- puedes buscar los fragmentos de mi ser, si así lo deseas. Pero a menos que yo exprese mi voluntad de ser halladas, aunque Tempus Angemon puede viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio ni así podrías hallarlos. Sin embargo, si necesitaras de mi ayuda en una situación absolutamente irreversible puedes despertar parcialmente mi poder y mi memoria con la ayuda de los cuatro dioses. Pero ni aun así podré revivir a tu hermano.  
  
Tiempo después, mucho tiempo después tanto ella como Tempus Angemon una vez mas acudieron a buscar al jovencito rubio de mirada bondadosa y... corazon Angélico.  
  
Esta vez ella no se encontraba en su digimundo sino en el de Takeru. Contemplo como la luz de la esperanza de los niños de todo el mundo derrotaba a Malomyotismon, enfocando su poder en imperialdramon... Destruyéndolo para siempre.  
Nova lo había visto todo y no pudo menos que regocijarse. Emitió un llamado telepático y, entre la multitud, Tk escucho el llamado.  
Ambos se intercambiaron una mirada.  
Ella extendió la mano y el la tomo.  
Le había llamado para detener a un enemigo monumental y él, mas allá de la sorpresa, acepto. Y los recuerdos volvieron una vez más.   
Cuando todo termino ella una vez mas le suplico que reviviera a su hermano.  
Y Tk , una vez mas se negó.  
  
- para que me pides revivir a alguien que no esta en el mundo de los muertos?- luego retorno a su mundo , del que había permanecido ausente tres largos días. Y nova no pudo menos que temblar ante semejante replica. Si Tempus Angemon no la hubiese sujetado , ella sin duda se habría desmayado de la impresión.   
  
Pero no pudo seguir a Tk para que le diera mas datos, tuvo que regresar a su mundo . Tenia que solucionar los incidentes en su propio mundo . Una empresa de alta tecnología había empezado a manipular el programa creado por su propio hermanoy sin querer habia desencadenado la aparicion de digimons en su mundo. Tenia que detener eso... Y no era ninguna novedad. Pero esa vez tenia la ayuda de un veterano, un muchacho que había reclutado para ayudarla a echarles un vistazo a los diferentes mundos y realidades para evitar que alguien intentara destruir los equilibrios existentes en ellos. Ryo ayudaría a acabar con el problema, al menos no era ninguna novedad para el.  
  
Pero aun así , nunca olvido las palabras de Tk. Y las esperanzas nunca mas la abandonaron.   
Las lagrimas afloraron de los ojos cerrados de la joven y Angemon, quien estaba observándola se entristeció. Como odiaba verla llorar, el sufrimiento de su camarada hacia que a el se le encogiera el corazón.  
  
- nova-susurro él hacia la mujer dormida- no te dejes abatir, por favor. Sé por que lloras y daré vuelta todos los mundos hasta encontrarlo si Magnus no esta en el reino de los muertos tiene que estar en otro lugar. - se levanto y con cuidado , abandono la habitación. Se dirigió hacia a donde estaba el señor Gennai, quien estaba tecleando en su computadora mientras Hirokazu y Kenta observaban los movimientos de sus amigos a través de la pantalla que habían en el lugar.  
-que piensas hacer Angemon?- pregunto Gennai sin apartar los ojos del teclado.  
- voy a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Nova . Buscar a su hermano perdido- respondió él.  
- y por donde comenzaras?  
- me transformare en Tempus Angemon y viajare hacia el pasado. Posiblemente consiga alguna pista, se que tengo totalmente prohibido regresar al pasado pero por lo menos ... Aunque sea por esta vez , no me importaría romper las reglas.  
  
-puedes digievolucionar sin la ayuda de Nova?-inquirió el sabio  
  
-si, puedo hacerlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo ella me ha otorgado el libre albedrío . Quería que fuéramos amigos (de hecho, ella le otorgo el libre albedrío porque en el pasado quería librarse de el...pero Angemon jamás lo iría a relatar de esa manera)y que estuviera o no presente , ante cualquier eventualidad yo podría evolucionar solo sin la necesidad de un digivice.  
  
- no creo que sea el momento indicado para hacer semejante cosa , Angemon . Observa en la pantalla y dime si puedes dejarlo todo en manos de esos niños.- Gennai estaba preocupado.  
  
Y Angemon no pudo menos que observar la situación y entonces maldijo por lo bajo. A esos niños con sus digimons , sencillamente les estaban dando una paliza.   
  
-maldición!!!- grito Takato en el interior de Dukemon- acaso no podemos hacer nada para vencerlo?! -y a mí me esta cansando la manera en que ese sujeto se esta riendo!- gruño Davis ojala Ken y Wormon estuvieran aquí para poder hacer la evolución dna y llamar a

imperialdramon! Vamos flamedramon! Haz algo útil!  
  
Pero flamedramon , por mas que queria, no podía hacer nada contra metalseadramon y su pequeño ejercito de hydramons.  
Y wargreymon junto a Dukemon , aunque unieron fuerzas no podían hacer mella en la armadura de metalseadramkon.  
  
-pierden el tiempo! Grito Keruta montado en su blackpegasusmon. Este es un jugo que ni en un millón de años podrían ganar. Jueguen todo lo que quieran , pero aunque dos digimons de nivel mega pelearan contra mis peones . No podrían estar a mi nivel.  
  
-cállate cretino! Grito Tai-rayos! Hemos estado peleando por lo menos una hora y aun así no hemos podido hacer ningún avance.   
  
-Dukemon!!!!!!!!!!- grito Takato esto no puede seguir así!   
  
- lo se Takato. Pero es como si estuviera enfrentándonos a los dioses , no sé que más podemos hacer.  
Wargreymon lanzo uno de sus más espectaculares ataques hacia metal seadramon , lo hizo reuniendo todo su poder , y entonces logro darle en su armadura. El digimon agresivo no pudo menos que gemir de dolor. Y cayo hacia el suelo.  
  
-ahhhhhhh!- exclamo Michael y cayo al suelo.  
  
-Michael!- exclamo Mimi preocupadísima y se inclino hacia el y lo acuno en sus brazos- que te ha ocurrido?  
Alice tenia bien abiertos los ojos. Seria posible que... No , no podía ser tan cruel..  
  
-siento como si de pronto me hubieran dado una paliza- Michael a duras penas podía hablar, tenia todo el cuerpo dolorido.  
Y Mimi con espanto observo que le habían aparecido pequeñas quemaduras en el cuerpo de su esposo.   
  
-Michael!- chillo Mimi- que es lo que esta ocurriendo?!   
Y miro a Alice furibunda  
  
-que es lo que le han hecho a mi marido?! Responde!!  
  
- yo ... No lo se ... No entiendo.- Alice estaba preocupada en verdad- iré por un botiquín de emergencia. Necesita atención medica-  
  
y Alice salió corriendo del lugar.   
  
- por que siempre me toca pelear contra esa bruja- musito Kari indiferente mientras observaban la batalla desde el borde de un rió. Justimon y Siphilmon luchaban en el aire contra una escurridiza y más poderosa que nunca Ladydevimon.  
  
- tienes razón, Kari- apoyo Yolei pero no creo que sea la misma Ladydevimon de antes.   
  
Ladydevimon se reía divertida , si bien le había encantado atacar a digimons indefensos y devastar el paisaje , destruyendo poblados inocentes y ver como huían despavoridos , por ejemplo un grupo de poromons. O enfrentar a una manada de mamutmons ... Pero ahora se había topado con enemigos con mas categoría.  
  
-bueno, señor Eruta. Esta es la clase de ordenes que me encanta seguir , jugar al gato y al ratón con los niñitos elegidos - y seguía riéndose  
  
-rayos, esa es una dama bastante difícil- repuso Ryo con sorna.  
-no te dejes engañar por su bella apariencia- le decía la voz de Justimon puede ser más poderosa que Sakuyamon.  
-ni ahí!- negó Ryo- mi Rika jamás tendría un nivel tan bajo . No.. Ladydevimon es apenas la sombra de una mujer. Caray , me recuerda a una de mis ultimas citas. Por un momento sentí que revivía esa con Lorna Mason.  
  
- la rubia de bote? Cyberdramon no podía menos que reírse a carcajadas esa no era una mujer, sino una devoradora de hombres. Ya te había aconsejado que los cócteles no eran los mejores lugares para conocer a una mujer.  
  
- bueno- decía Ryo mientras tenia una pelea mano a mano contra Ladydevimon, en ese momento el esquivo un puño cerrado de ella que amenazaba con volarle la cara decía que se dedicaba a l área de relaciones publicas en esa empresa de comunicaciones.   
  
- era una fulana , y esta es aun mas fulana que Lorna .-cyberdramon nunca había estado mas seguro-  
- no soy ninguna fulana!!!- ladydevimon entonces se enojo-  
  
- que es una fulana?- pregunto entonces syphilmon, quien estaba peleando contra una pequeña nube de vampiros , que había hecho aparecer Ladydevimon porque le aburría pelear con syphilmon.   
  
Kari y Yolei estaban mirando fascinadas como Ladydevimon se tomaba a pecho el insulto.  
  
- es una de esas atorrantas que se visten con ropas muy ajustadas, y cobran tarifa a los hombres que desean tener un lió con ellas- exclamo Yolei.  
  
Entonces Justimon aprovecho el momento para golpear a ladydevimon en el estomago y la hizo caer semiinconsciente en el piso.  
Syphilmon a su vez se deshizo de los murciélagos de un golpe y se reunió junto a Justimon para encarar a Ladydevimon.  
-ha sido bien sencillo- sentencio Kari- ahora terminen con esto de una vez , pues deseo buscar a Tk .  
  
- si , así es pero...- Yolei iba a terminar la frase cuando repentinamente vio a un pequeño digimon corriendo entre los arbustos.-  
  
-mira , kari . Hay un pequeño digimon que se dirige hacia nosotras.  
  
- como?-   
  
Era un pequeño digimon blanco , Coria muy asustado . Ni Kari ni Yolei reconocieron al digimon , pero era la cosa mas adorable que habían visto.  
  
-calu...calu...  
  
Justimon se quedo helado cuando escucho la vocecita. Era muy familiar.  
  
-que lindo es!- Yolei sonreía encantada- ven amigo-  
  
El pequeño digimon se había caído al ver a esas niñas. Pero a pesar de que estaba asustado no opuso ninguna resistencia al ver que Yolei se dirigía hacia él y lo levantaba del suelo y lo acariciaba.  
  
-que bonito eres Kari sonrió por primera vez- que clase de digimon eres?   
  
-calu...calu- pero el pequeño estaba casi sin aliento y no pudo contestar, pero justimon se acerco a las chicas y el digimon blanco se animo al verlo. -calumon?!  
  
-Justimon!!!- resplandeciente de alegría , calumon salto de los brazos de Yolei hacia los de Justimon

Que bueno que estas aquí, calu, calu.  
-conoces a este digimon?- pregunto Kari , incrédula.- y dices que se llama calumon?   
  
Justimon dedigievoluciono en Ryo y Cyberdramon.  
  
- así es, pertenece al digimundo de la dimension en la que yo.. Vivo. Pero no esperaba que calumon fuera transportado a esta dimensión también.- y se dirigio hacia calumon- que ha pasado? No entiendo por que has sido arrastrado aquí tambien , pero  
se te veía aterrorizado. De que estabas huyendo?   
  
- Ryo... Algo le ha pasado a Impmon...  
  
- impmon?! Acaso Impmon ha sido arrastrado a esta dimensión también?  
  
Kari y Yolei se miraron entre si tratando de entender, asumieron que Impmon era otro digimon desconocido para ellas .  
  
-lo que sea Kari hablo de modo tranquilizador- te protegeremos , pequeño calumon.  
-gracias. Y entonces calumon empezó a sollozar.- si ... Impmon estaba conmigo cuando esa luz extraña nos absorbió, pero cuando despertamos de pronto nos veíamos en una tierra muy extraña . A lo lejos veía un palacio muy extraño , muy parecido al de Azulongmon , pero no era el palacio de Azulongmon. Entre lagrimas calumon prosiguió- no sabíamos donde estábamos ,  
entonces decidimos ir a ese lugar. No nos tomo mucho tiempo llegar ahí , y entramos a través de un agujero que había en una de las paredes. Recorrimos pasillos interminables , parecía un laberinto... Y entonces llegamos a una habitación extraña. Vimos como un muchacho  
rubio , llevaba una mascara y llevaba vestiduras negras, estaba junto a un digimon de alas negras. Vimos que abrían una puerta y entraban en el lugar. Impmon y yo , sigilosamente, espiamos en un rincón en el interior de la habitación ... Vimos a dos niños como ustedes. Una niña de pelo largo y con un vestido rosa y sombrero de vaqueros y un niño rubio junto a dos  
digimons enfrentándose a esos individuos . Pero el individuo hizo aparecer una lanza muy extraña e hizo que liberara un poder siniestro... A esos pobres digimons los redujo a ... Hizo que un rayo muy extraño los tocara y se transformaran en ...digicards!!!  
  
-que??????!!!!!!!!   
  
- no es posible!- exclamo Ryo ningún humano puede tener ese poder!!! Solo Fausto era capaz de realizar semejante prodigio! Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que se paso a nuestro bando! Cómo es posible que alguien se haya hecho con su antigua lanza?! No lo entiendo!

- es el muchacho del cual el señor Gennai nos previno de enfrentar.. Dios mio!- exclamo Yolei- Davis y los otros fueron a enfrentarlo! Debemos ir a ayudarlos!  
  
- y su lanza... Gennai nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con su lanza.  
  
En ese momento todos vieron como syphilmon era arrojado cerca de ellos . Alguien lo habia atacado por la espalda acaso habia sido Ladydevimon?  
  
Pero ladydevimon estaba todavía acostada en el piso. No había sido ella.  
  
-es hora de pelear- era otra voz que Ryo conocía muy bien.   
-beelzemon!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-------------------------------------------

Izzy estaba registrando la lucha mientras atlurkabuterimon y Saint galgomon derrotaban a un grupo de warriormons enfurecidos . Habían causado verdaderos desastres en el ecosistema . No había sido fácil , pues eran muchos y como las cucarachas , aparecían por todas partes . Pero al fin y al cabo , luego de un cierto tiempo , consiguieron derrotarlos a todos.  
  
- tu digimon pelea muy bien Izzy lo felicito Henry y es muy inteligente también.   
  
- gracias. Ustedes lo han hecho muy bien . Y he podido añadir daros muy valiosos a la computadora , es muy interesante la forma especial que ustedes tienen de evolucionar . Ojala Tentomon y yo pudiéramos hacer lo mismo.  
- están en el digimundo, ustedes aquí son datos puros. Pienso que podrían lograrlo- repuso Henry tan solo hay que tener un corazón firme y saber traspasar los limites impuestos.  
  
- tendrás que contarme como fueron las circunstancias que los llevaron a lograrlo.  
  
- mientras lo hago , vayamos a reunirnos con los demás . Podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.  
  
- no es mala idea.-   
-----------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto Alice regresaba con un botiquín de primeros auxilios , solo para presenciar como Mimi soltaba un grito de dolor y caía semidesmayada sobre Michael.  
  
-por dios!- exclamo Alice. Que estaba sucediendo?  
  
-ahora soy yo quien siente como si le estuvieran dando una paliza.- sollozo Mimi  
  
Alice corrió adonde estaban ellos y procedió a darles un auxilio medico.   
  
-argh!!-grito michael. Algo los estaba atacando de una manera invisibley no podían hacer nada para defenderse. Alice nunca se había sentido tan impotente desde que perdió a dobermon hacia tantos años atrás.  
  
-por que?- se preguntaba Mimi- por que nos hacen esto ? Arghh!!  
- no lo se- Alice quería ayudarlos a como diera lugar. Y no pudo menos que sospechar quien era el autor de semejante tormento. Keruta. Si ella no hacia algo esos niños terminarían por morir.


	10. Una pequeña victoria

-No puedo creer que te hayan dominado- decía Ryo a beelzemon. - esto es un problema.   
  
-acaso ese digimon tan feo es amigo tuyo?- pregunto Yolei espantada.  
  
-parece la versión oscura de Angemon- murmuro Kari.  
  
-beelzemon no es un digimon malo. En el fondo tiene un corazón de oro-decía Ryo - y lo liberare de la influencia maligna.  
  
Aunque deba pelear con él ustedes váyanse de aquí. Yo me encargare de esto yo solo- hablaba Justimon .  
  
-no queremos ayudar!- protesto Kari  
  
-quiero que regresen al refugio del señor Gennai de inmediato, porque el pequeño calumon necesita atención medica de inmediato. Y solo marine Angemon de Kenta puede curarlo.- ordeno Justimon - acaso no ven que el pobre se esta debilitando mucho?  
  
Kari observo como el pequeño digimon empezaba a brillar y corría peligro de desvanecerse.  
  
-es verdad, debemos ayudarlo. Siento que Justimon podrá solo con el enemigo, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta- Kari  
  
por primera vez sonrioy tomo su v3. Siphilmon desapareció para dar a lugar a gatomon y a aquilamon. Gatomon digievoluciono en nefertimon.  
  
-Ryo- pidió Yolei- cuídate mucho.  
  
Y ambas niñas se subieron a sus digimons y salieron volando del lugar. Calumon empezaba a sentirse seguro en los brazos de la elegida de la luz , le recordaba mucho a los de Juri.  
  
Justimon las observo partir aliviado, ahora podría pelear sin ningún problema. No quería involucrar a las chicas en esta batalla , no era que estorbaran pero Ladydevimon y beelzemon eran extremadamente agresivos y no querían que ellas presenciaran una lucha tan violenta, porque él iba a pelear de una manera muy dura.  
Él había tenido un entrenamiento muy estricto bajo la dirección de nova y Tempus Angemon ,cyberdramontambien había cambiado  
mucho también. Ahora él pondría en manifiesto el resultado de esos años de aprendizaje yendo a enfrentar a ese muchacho enmascarado que tanto daño estaba causando.  
  
Ladydevimon y beelzemon lo miraron con ansias de darle una paliza.  
  
-bueno, Ryo- dijo la voz de Cyberdramon - creo que es tiempo de pelear con seriedad.  
-supongo que si. Conservamos esta evolución o pasamos a la siguiente? Creo que con esta es suficiente. Entonces llego la hora de patear traseros.  
Y salió a enfrentarlos con la expresión de aquel que sabe que todo saldrá bien.  
  
-------------  
-ese sujeto es un cretino!- mascullo Davis- en lugar de salir a pelear nos manda a sus subordinado!  
  
-y apuesto a que esos digimons pelean en contra de su voluntad- repuso tai - debemos ayudarlos.  
  
-si antes no nos cortan la cabeza claro!- exclamo wargreymon  
  
Keruta parecía aburrido , si , esos elegidos no peleaban mal pero ninguno era el rival adecuado. Especialmente porque el otro aun no había dado muestras de aparecer!  
  
-veo que deberé presionar un poco mas para obligarlo a aparecer. Aun no puedes localizar su presencia, saturnpatamon?  
  
-lo siento , pero lo mas probable es que este muy lejos de aquí. Apostaría a que ni siquiera esta en este continente  
  
-ya veo. Pues de todos modos seguiré jugando con estos sujetos , tal vez alguno de ellos tenga un digimon lo suficientemente interesante como para añadirlo a mi colección..- y poso su vista en wargreymon- como ese!- y alzo su lanza- muy bien wargreymon! - grito- tu serás otro de mis subordinados!  
  
-como?! - wargreymon estaba exhausto mientras seguía peleando con metalseadramon y en ese momento de distracción el otro digimon aprovecho para enroscar su cuerpo alredeor del suyo y lo inmovilizo.   
  
-muy bien!- rió Keruta y alzo su lanza   
  
-wargreymon - grito tai desesperado- no te dejes capturar!  
  
Pero wargreymon no podía moverse por mas que lo intentara, flamedramon cambio su apariencia a la de raidramon y corrió a ayudar  
al camarada de tai, gallantmon a su vez intento arrebatarle la lanza a kertuta pero saturnpatamon se interpuso.  
  
-lo que ha de ser , será- dijo antes de lanzar un ataque mucho mas poderosos que la burbuja de aire de Patamon , se llamaba disparo de tornado.  
  
-maldita sea!- gimió raidramon cuando cayo estrepitosamente al suelo para luego ser atacado por rosemon - como puede una cosa tan pequeña como es ese Patamon tener tanto poder?!  
  
-porque por mis datos corre el poder de todo un planeta- dijo saturnpatamon - no me confundan con el Patamon de su amigo, yo he sido configurado para decidir el destino de los demás digimons .-y se poso sobre la cabeza de Keruta.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Sakuyamon y metalgarurumon con Matt . Y atacaron rápidamente a metalseadramon y rosemon.  
Ambos digimons gimieron por el ataque inesperado.  
  
-------

Mimi y Michael volvieron a retorcerse de dolor. Alice no sabia que hacer ... Siempre había odiado desempeñar el papel de espectadora  
desde que perdió a dobermon . Y luego cuando Ryo le enviaba semanalmente los videos de sus aventuras mientras ella lo único que podía hacer era permanecer sentada delante de un ordenador cuando lo que ella deseaba era que el la hubiera llevado a vivir esas aventuras en los distintos digimundos!  
Y ahora presenciaba el dolor ajeno y la impotencia de poder ayudarlos-  
  
-es que acaso no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme a hacer algo por ellos?!  
  
"**_lo que sucede es que sus cuerpos están conectados con los de sus digimons camaradas_**" una voz le hablo a la cabeza de Alice  
  
-dobermon?! Eres tu?  
  
" **_así es , cuanto tiempo sin vernos_**"   
  
-donde estas ? Como puedo ayudarlos?  
  
**_" lamentablemente estoy en otro plano , invisible a tus ojos y sin cuerpo alguno en el que transitar. Pero aun así ... He venido para ayudarte , mi queridísima Alice"_**  
  
-creo que realmente estoy comenzando a enloquecer- murmuro Mimi- me parece ver a Alice hablando sola...  
  
**_" Keruta ha lanzado un hechizo sobre esos dos por pura perversidad pero si bien no puedo deshacerlo por lo menos si amenguarlo un poco. Pero necesitare de tu cuerpo y energía para poder hacerlo"_**   
  
-dime que debo hacer-  
  
-----

Tus digimons no han sido ningún obstáculo- exclamo Sakuyamon - los hemos derrotado en un parpadeo , pero rosemon nos ha traído hasta aquí en su afán de huida. Que es lo que pretendes con todo esto?!   
  
Keruta sonrio.  
  
-facil. Soy el amo del juego , yo decido quien vive y quien muere o que papel ha de desempeñar. Observad esto- hizo brillar su lanza y dirigió un rayo sobre wargreymon.  
  
Todos observaron espantados como wargreymon se transformaba en una digicard y volaba a la mano de Keruta.  
  
-wargreymon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito tai echándose a correr - devuélveme a mi amigo hijo de ....!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-OH no! Exclamo Matt- metalgarrurumon!! Debemos rescatarlo!   
  
-ahora que lo recuerdo la fusión de metlgarurumon y wargremon da en resultado a omegamon, qure es uno de mis preferidos- Keruta ordeno a rosemon y a metalseadramon atacar al digimon mega de matt.  
  
Pero sakuyamon se adelanto y con su ataque especial hizo que los digimons no pudieran moverse de donde estaban.  
  
-Rika- dijo la voz de Renamon en el interior de Sakuyamon- esos dos digimons de nivel mega tienen impregnado la energía de dos seres humanos.  
  
-como es eso? -pregunto Takato yendo a apoyar a Sakuyamon  
  
-junto a ellos está la energía de sus camaradas- repuso Sakuyamon   
  
-de sus camaradas?- pregunto Matt- pero de que estas hablando?  
  
En ese momento aparecieron Izzy y Saint galgomon. Izzy había presenciado la batalla desde su computadora .   
  
-rosemon y metalseadramon son las fases mega de Palmon y betamon.... Entonces son los digimons de Michael y Mimi!- les grito Izzy  
  
-como?! Desde cuando han logrado esa digievolucion?!- pregunto Davis quien sostenía a un v-mon exhausto de tanta paliza que le habían propinado rosemon. El pequeño digimon azul no podía volver a digievolucionar porque ya no tenia energía. Desde que fueron capturados por ese sujeto y obligados a luchar contra nosotros- siguió sakuyamon- entonces esa mujer tenia razón. Sus amigos están prisioneros y...  
  
-y están bajo mi poder, no es divertido saber que cada golpe que le han infligido a mis dos ayudantes se lo han estado haciendo a sus propios amigos?  
  
-que?! Eso es imposible!- grito Davis- nosotros jamás lastimaríamos a Mimi y a Michael!  
  
-pues lo han estado haciendo- Keruta seguía riéndose , luego lanzo su rayo ametalgarurumon tan rápidamente que el digimon de matt no pudo reaccionar.   
  
-gabumon!!"!- grito Matt pero no pudo ayudar a su amigo, quien se había convertido en una carta. La carta bolo hacia donde estaba kertuta , pero Saint galgomon fue más rápido y capturo la carta.  
  
-maldito estorbo!- grito Keruta sorprendido de que un rival tan inferior lograra burlarlo de esa manera.- lo pagaran caro! -los capturare a cada uno de ustedes !!!! Esta vez va en serio, y no habrá nadie que los ayude esta vez dado que el no ha vuelto a manifestarse!  
  
Pero en ese momento rosemon y metalseadramon comenzaron a brillar.   
  
-que rayos esta ocurriendo?!- se pregunto saturnpatamon  
  
Alice estaba sujetando las manos de Mimi y de Michael mientras dobermon le pasaba un poco de energía. A través de ellos Alice mandaba un poco de luz.  
  
" **_Mientras curemos las heridas de estos mortales , evitare que mientras sigan bajo el influjo de Keruta puedan hacer la digievolucion  
mega. Es mas , no podrán digievolucionar por ningun motivo_**. " decía dobermon mientras le pasaba a Alice su poder. " Como saturnangemon creo un caos en las fronteras dimensionales , me ha sido posible llegar a ti. "   
  
-aprecio muchísimo tu ayuda , mi dobermon. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.  
  
Y rosemon y betamon se convirtieron en Palmon y betamon.  
  
-maldición!- grito Keruta- alguien ha intervenido y ha corrompido mi hechizo!! Pero quien ha sido?!! Apuesto a que ha sido obra suya! Maldito Takaishi!!!   
  
-fenomenal- exclamo Izzy mientras registraba todos los hechos en la computadora.  
  
Y ahora ustedes se iran al otro lado para ser juzgados en lo desconocido!  
  
Esa era la voz de magna Angemon . Matt y los demás se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y Matt , una vez mas albergo la esperanza de que era el angel de su hermano menor.  
  
Apareció la puerta del destino atrás de kerurta y se abrió. Tanto Keruta como saturnpatamon fueron absorbidos por el portal.  
  
-nooo!!! Maldita sea todavía no!- exclamo Keruta de mal humor mientras era absorbido.- maldito seas magna Angemon! Sabes que esto simplemente retrasara las cosas! Puedes transportarme a otra dimensión pero sabes que regresare!!!  
  
-ya lo sé- exclamo el angel - sé que tu digimon, como saturnangemon puede hacerlo pero eso es el menor de mis preocupaciones. Ahora deberías preocuparte por lo que te dirá tu superior al ver que has fallado.  
Au revoir- termino saludando sardónicamente en francés, como solía hacerlo su nova cuando enfrentaba a un enemigo. A el también se le había pegado la costumbre de citar palabras extranjeras.  
  
Saturnpatamon no hizo el menor esfuerzo por evitar ser absorvido , tanto el como los demás digimons salvajes bajo el mando de Keruta desaparecieron en el portal. Palmon y betamon se convirtieron en cartas pero fueron a parar a las manos de Izzy.  
  
De repente el portal se cerro y desapareció en el cielo.   
  
.wargreymon!!- Tai estaba de rodillas en el suelo .   
  
-creo que te has excedido , magna Angemon- dijo Izzy- además wargreymon ha caído en manos del enemigo!

-lo sé. Pero como el ha dicho, regresara. Así que no faltara la oportunidad de rescatarlo.   
  
-de todos modos- dijo Davis- gracias por rescatarnos...este... Eres el digimon de esa... Nova verdad?  
  
-así es.  
  
Sakuyamon dio a lugar a Rika y Renamon , galgomon a terriermon y Henry quien sostenía la carta con la imagen de metalgarurumon.  
Se acerco a Matt y se la dio.  
  
-amigo...- Matt estaba muy abatido por la suerte corrida de su digimon. Izzy a su vez sostenía las cartas con la figura de Palmon y betamon.tambien Takato y guilmon aparecieron en escena y dukemon se desvanecio.  
  
Intentare devolver a esos digimons a su estado normal- repuso magna Angemon - pero no puedo asegurar nada.   
  
Hazlo por favor - dijo Matt- ayuda a nuestros amigos! Recuerdo como nos devolviste nuestros cuerpos a la normalidad de la maldición de piedmon.  
-te refieres al otro magna Angemon. Yo soy el camarada de nova-  
  
-me importa un ardite de quien es tu camarada, hazlo ya!- matt no-se caracetrizaba por su paciencia   
  
el angel asintió comprensivo, sabia como era el hermano mayor de Tk y de cómo... Era mejor relatarlo en otro momento. Alzo su espada excalibur e hizo caer una lluvia de luz sobre los naipes. Gabumon, palmon y betamon aparecieron y con una expresion sorprendida en sus caras.  
  
-que nos ha pasado?- pregunto Palmon  
  
-donde estamos?- pregunto a su vez betamon  
  
-matt!!!- gabumon salio a abrazar a su amigo   
  
Matt le abrazo a su vez aliviado. Por lo menos gabumon estaba bien, y eso era algo. Los demás , excepto tai sonrieron satisfechos.  
  
-Palmon y betamon han sido rescatados- les dijo Alice a Mimi y a su marido.- gracias a sus amigos Mimi y Michael ya estaban mejor, gracias a Alice sus heridas habían sido curadas pero el saber que sus digimons estaban a salvo los había reanimado por completo.  
  
-es verdad? Gracias a dios- Mimi estaba radiante- que bueno que mi amigo pudo hacer algo!  
  
-y se que pronto nos rescataran!- Michael abrazo a Mimi con fuerza- gracias, Alice. Pero como es que lo sabes?  
  
-yo... Tengo un poder .... Y se me ha permitido saber lo que les he dicho. Ahora debo irme, no se me esta permitido establecer ningún contacto con los prisioneros. Volveré en cuanto pueda- Alice se levanto del suelo y salió de la habitación cuidando mucho de que los guardias no la descubrieran. Mimi y Michael estaban intrigados pero no hicieron preguntas. Alice mac coy era amiga o enemiga?  
  
-------  
lamentablemente - dijo magna Angemon- durante algún tiempo no podrán digievolucionar . Al menos a la fase mega. Solo podrán hacerlo hasta la fase campeón.  
  
-entiendo- dijeron los digimons- pero es solo temporal. Verdad?  
  
-hasta que destruyamos la maldita arma . Nos encontramos con Kari y Yolei mientras nos dirigíamos hacia acá- Izzy tomo la palabra - ellas decidieron regresar con el  
  
señor Gennai y llevaban consigo a un extraño digimon bebe que estaba mal herido. Calumon tambien llego a este digimundo , lo mismo que impmon- siguio Henry.   
  
Calumon tambien esta aquí?!- Rika estaba muy sorprendida - siempre aparece en todas partes.  
Y mal herido? Pero quien fue quien lo ataca?- Renamon estaba empezando a enfurecerse. Odiaba a aquellos digimons que se metian con aquellos tan frágiles e indefensos como calumon.  
  
Henry explico lo que Kari le había contado.  
  
-maldito sea ese muchacho!- gruño Renamon- conque ha manipulado a Impmon para algo tan cruel!  
  
-no veo la hora de darle una paliza. Pero quien se ha creído que es?  
  
-eso mismo- dijo tai con los ojos llenos de furia- quien se cree que es ?! Ese maldito ha capturado a agumon y se la voy a hacer pagar!!!  
  
Todos recordaron el momento y sintieron una terrible impotencia, tai recordó la vez en que Ken , como el emperador de los dijimos había capturado a su agumon y lo habia obligado a digievolucionar en metalgreymon en contra de ellos. Y golpeo el suelo con furia.  
  
-lo rescataremos. - dijo Davis tratando de animarlo- si lo hicimos aquella vez , podremos hacerlo también ahora. Los buenos siempre triunfan!  
  
Tai seguía muy deprimido entonces Matt se le acerco y le propino una bofetada.  
  
-pero que haces?!- Rika estaba sorprendida- acaso no es tu amigo? Por que lo has golpeado!?  
  
-no intervengas , Rika- Renamon la sujeto del brazo- lo hizo por que lo necesitaba.  
  
-tai!- clamo Matt - ahora no hay tiempo para deprimirse . Asi no sirves de nada! A agumon no le sirve que te dejes abatir por las circunstancias . No olvides que nuestros amigos necesitan de nuestra ayuda, agumon debe estar esperando que lo ayudes. Levantate de una vez y espabila!  
  
-es cierto. Tai se animo - no debo perder el animo, ni la esperanza. Vayamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos!  
  
-también debemos encontrar a Sora, Tk y a los demás elegidos- continuo Izzy . - ellos deben tener sus digivices asi que tal vez con mi computadora logre dar con la señal de sus v3. - y se sentó en el suelo con su computadora y comenzó a teclear.  
  
Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando la computadora dio una señal de "matches found" parece que los han encontrado- dijo Henry - y ya esta mostrando el mapa del digimundo . No sabia que fuera tan extenso!  
Parece que nuestros amigos están en la isla file!- se animo gabumon!- en la isla file!  
  
Entonces que debemos hacer?- pregunto guilmon  
  
supongo que Cody o Joe tienen a mano un a computadora . Intentare mandarles un correo electrónico - siguió Izzy y se puso a escribir rápidamente.  
  
-y debemos ir a rescatar a agumon y los demas- exclamo tai  
  
Kari me dijo que calumon los habia visto y por la descripcion del punto cardinal por el que el pequeño calumon huya debemos ir al norte .  
  
Al noreste- apareció Justimon cargando en sus espaldas a lady devimon y bajo un brazo a un furibundo Impmon.  
  
-suéltenme maldición!!! Que no soy un saco de patatas! Alguien podría decirle a este inepto que me libere o sino lo matare?!! Acaso no saben quien soy ?!   
  
-Ryo! - Rika se alegro de verlo  
  
-mande a las muchachas de regreso con el señor Gennai, marine Angemon curara las heridas de calumon . Pero Impmon sigue bajo el hechizo así que magna Angemon , podrías hacerte cargo del pequeño monstruo, por favor?  
  
-muy bien- asintió el angel . Y procedió a purificarlo. Pero no podrá ser beelzemon por un tiempo.  
  
Dos minutos después...   
  
-donde estoy? Y por que todos me miran? Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Pues déjenme de mirar, que me molesta!  
  
-que bueno que estas bien - le dijo Renamon con una sonrisa.  
  
Y quienes son los otros sujetos? No recuerdo haberlos visto antes en mi vida. Y por cierto que clase de digimundo es este?  
  
-Impmon estaba muy molesto.  
  
Ya era de esperar que magna Angemon pudiera suavizar tu carácter- le dijo terriermon- siempre será el "señor feliz"  
  
a ti nadie te pregunto, orejotas!-  
  
"señor feliz"  
  
"orejotas"   
  
los dos digimons siguieron discutiendo haciendo que los demás se rieran.  
  
Entonces, Rika , Takato , Henry y Matt - continuo Izzy - junto con nuestros camaradas Irán a ese lugar y rescataran a nuestros amigos. - los demás iremos a la isla file y... Esperen . Acabo de recibir un correo electrónico de Joe!  
  
Leelo ya!- apunto tai y todos se pusieron alrededor de Izzy para leer el mensaje.  
  
" Izzy: Acabamos de recibir tu correo, nosotros estamos bien. Estamos en la ciudad del principio con elecmon y los digimons bebes. Coda, Ken , Sora y Tk están bien . Pero Tk esta dormido... Debieron haber visto como nuestro amigo es capaz de desatar un gran poder. Lo malo es que ha caído agotado.el se nos ha mostrado como lo que es en verdad, un angel.  
Nos ha encargado ir a recuperar algo que el llama fragmentos de poder. No vengan por nosotros, en cuanto podamos iremos al continente no bien hayamos descansado un poco. Reunámonos en un punto intermedio.  
  
Joe"  
  
-por lo menos ellos están bien- matt se animo  
-les escribiré que vayan a la casa del señor Gennai. De todos modos tardaran varios días en llegar al continente.  
  
-Izzy, yo también quiero ir a rescatar a agumon. Me volveré loco si me quedo esperando. Yo quiero ir!  
  
-pero...empezó a decir v-mon  
  
-iré.  
  
Esta bien - dijo magna Angemon - y yo tambien iré. Hasta que rescatemos a wargreymon lo suplantare. Así no quedaras al descubierto.  
  
En cambio el resto que regrese con Gennai. También debemos buscar los fragmentos de poder .  
  
Yo me encargare de ir tras la pista de dichos fragmentos . Y creo quien sabe de esto es azulongmon , iré a su palacio en su búsqueda y tal vez me de alguna indicación. Por cierto, Justimon. Por que has traído a Ladydevimon?- -pregunto v-mon  
  
porque ella sabe exactamente donde queda el palacio donde Keruta tiene a nuestros amigos. Deberán despertarla , me temo que he sido demasiado brusco con esta mujer. - Justimon la deposito contra el tronco de un árbol y salió volando- me despido, hasta pronto. Seguiremos en contacto, amigos.!  
  
Y se fue volando con gran rapidez.  
  
Izzy , se monto a kabuterimon y volaron de regreso adonde estaba la casa del señor Gennai llevando consigo a betamon y a Palmon.  
Ellos querían ir a rescatar a sus amigos pero se sentían exhaustos y sin poder evitarlo se quedaron dormidos.  
Magna Angemon volvió a ser Angemon y se quito el casco. Todos lanzaron una exclamación al ver lo masculino que era.  
-no puedo creerlo! - dijo Matt- es la primera vez que veo que el angel se quita el casco.  
  
-es la primera vez que le vemos la cara- asintió davis- v-mon! Por que rayos no logras digievolucionar como Angemon! Caray ese Tk si que tiene suerte.  
  
-es el de nova- respondió el bicho azul.  
  
Angemon ignoro estos comentarios y fue hacia un arroyo cercano, volvió con el casco lleno de agua.   
  
-Henry, que pensara hacer con eso?  
  
-creo que despertar a la bella durmiente- sonrió Henry  
  
y en efecto Ladydevimon fue bruscamente despertada con un baldazo de agua helada.  
  
-pero quien osa..?! Maldicion! Acaso quieren ahogarme!  
  
Rika se echo a reir.  
  
-muy bien- dijo Angemon- ahora que has despertado deberás guiarnos a la guarida, mujer. Y ni se te ocurra luchar , somos demasiados contra ti así que es mejor que colabores.  
  
-Adónde tiene Keruta a nuestros amigos?!- exigió saber tai.  
  
-ni piensen que se me ocurriría colaborar con ustedes, sabandijas. Acaso creen que voy a traicionar a los mios?  
  
Guilmon se le acerco y le gruño ella lo aparto de un manazo.  
  
-ni te me acerques con ese aliento espantoso! Acaso tu camarada no te ha enseñado a lavar los dientes?  
  
Takato miro a guilmon.  
  
-acaso te has olvidado de lavarte los dientes ante de ir a dormir?  
  
-este yo...  
  
Angemon tomo su baston y amenazo a Ladydevimon con el.  
  
-responde , o aceptas por las buenas o lo harás por las malas.  
  
Entonces ella lo miro por primera vez y sin el casco... Y de repente sonrió con dulzura. Vaya hombre más atractivo!!! Cómo es que no lo había conocido antes?!  
  
-esta bien, guapo. Lo haré únicamente por ti...- y le dedico miraditas amorosas.  
  
Angemon se sintió algo turbado. No le gustaba esa expresión. Los demás se sorprendieron , Ladydevimon se levanto y la primera cosa que hizo fue colgarse del brazo de Angemon quien se había vuelto a colocar el casco.   
  
-maldición, mujer! Lárgame el brazo!   
  
-mi amor! Creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

-estas loca!  
  
Los demás ahora estaban aun más sorprendidos.  
  
-parece que incluso Ladydevimon es victima de cupido- reiase Takato- lo siento por el pobre Angemon.  
  
-esa mujer esta loca de remate- sentencio Rika .  
  
-bueno- exclamo Matt- es hora de ponernos en marcha.  
  
Así lo hicieron pero el pobre de Angemon siguió siendo acosado por Ladydevimon quien ya estaba empezando a hablar de fechas, matrimonios e hijos.  
  
-Nova!!!!!- llego a gritar el angel- por dios no veo la hora de que estés de regreso.  
Y así siguió la cosa


	11. Una pequeña nueva aliada

Capitulo 10

uaahhhh- Bostezo Tk - Que bien he dormido!

-vaya , al fin despiertas.- le dijo Patamon- Realmente duermes como un bebe.

-... eh? que hacemos en la Ciudad del Principio? Y desde cuando estamos en el Digimundo?

-es que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Sora

-Sora? por que has vuelto a ser una niña?

-lo hemos vuelto a ser todos- dijo Cody.

Tk se sorprendio muchísimo y se palpo a si mismo.

-no pierdas el tiempo- dijo Ken - tu también estas afectado.

-pero quien eres tu?

-como que quien soy yo? soy Ken Ichijouji!

-ah. Pero tu peinado es muy diferente, tienes mi misma edad.

-Hola Tk! - entro a la pequeña cabaña elecmon

-Elecmon!- Tk abrazo al digimon que se encargaba de cuidar a los digimons bebes.- cuanto tiempo! - Tk se levanto para ir

A ver entonces a los digimons bebes, quería saludarlos y salio para afuera sin reparar en la expresión triste de los demás.

Y se quedo helado al ver el desolador espectáculo que presencio.

Todas las cunas estaban vacías, no se veía ningún digihuevo . Tampoco había bebes digimons correteando. El lugar estaba desierto.

-que ... ha pasado? - pregunto lívido.- donde están los digihuevos y los bebes digimons?

Elecmon y los demás salieron a su encuentro, y movieron la cabeza.

-esa fue la misma pregunta que le hicimos a Elecmon cuando te trajimos a este lugar- contesto Sora mientras piyomon se abrazaba a la cintura de la chica buscando reconfortarla.

Patamon voló a los brazos del niño. Y tk lo abrazo pero seguía con la mirada desencajada.

-un sujeto maligno se apareció junto a un digimon desconocido y se llevo a todos los bebes. - explico un amargado Elecmon- intente luchar contra ellos! pero no pude hacer nada! ese digimon era de una etapa mega y yo... aun sigo culpándome por ser tan débil.  
A tk le temblaba el cuerpo de la furia .

-no se lo perdonare! no puedo perdonar una cosa así!

-sucedió hace unos días , antes de que nosotros llegáramos al digimundo. No había forma de evitarlo- dijo Sora.

-claro que la hay! si tan solo ella estuviera aquí! si ... con Tempus Angemon podríamos retroceder en el tiempo y evitar esta barbaridad!- exclamo Tk.

Nova despertó al cabo de unas horas, se sentía mucho mejor y descansada. Pero vaya sueños extraños que tuvo. Incluso había oído a angemon llamarla. Pero el era muy fuerte, podía con cualquier situación. También había recordado aquellos días felices que había vivido con su hermano mayor, magnus. Y tuvo que admitir que seguía echándolo mucho de menos. Magnus tenia 8 años  
Mas que ella pero era la persona a la que mas quería y admiraba por eso mismo el DIA en que conoció a tk y lo que llego a conocer de el cuando leyó su corazón era que el niño tenia la misma adoración hacia Yamatto. Su hermano mayor y su héroe.  
También tenía padres divorciados y conocía aquella soledad... aquella que te volvía tímido y susceptible, con hambre de ser querido y aceptado. Lo que te hace sentir pequeño e indefenso... nova supo que ellos dos tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Pero también había descubierto la valentía y la madurez ganados con el fruto de las Experiencias que le habían impedido convertirse en alguien totalmente introvertido, que se había obligado a si mismo salir adelante y valerse por si mismo.

Y vio la firme decisión de convertirse en alguien que protegería a los demás con su propia luz de la esperanza y lo admiro por eso. Ella, durante su primera estadía en el digimundo había tenido que aprender lecciones similares y al final enfrentar al mismo enemigo que takaishi . Piedmon. Piedmon la había intentado matar de la misma manera que lo había tratado de hacer con kari y tk pero gracias a la luz de la esperanza que brillo en el corazón de tk magna angemon había entrado a escena por primera vez para derrotarlo con su espaldarazo de la justicia, lastima que el portal del destino no había matado al villano sino que lo había tele transportado hacia el digimundo de su propia dimensión y había empezado a causar problemas allí... y que por eso mismo ella había sido llamada. Una ironía del destino. Pero el destino le jugo otra carta. Cuando piedmon la arrojo al vació ella le rezo en auxilio a un ángel poco común en el cual ella creía desde que era un bebe.

Un ángel que el propio Magnus le había relatado desde que tenía memoria, el ángel mas maravilloso y poderoso que dios había creado, con un poder tal que eclipsaba a los otros Ángeles. Magnus solía contarle historias del ángel del destino y la justicia, que administraba la creación y que vivía en el mismo corazón del universo en un palacio maravilloso hecho de cristales de luz. Más brillante y hermoso que cualquier sol, donde el tiempo y el espacio eran infinitos. Le relataba historias enlas que el propio ángel , a veces , solía aburrirse de su propio estado y elegía encarnar en varias vidas humanas , olvidándolo todo y relegando de sus propios poderes dejando el destino de la creación al azar que cada individuo tejía en su libre albedrío.  
Contaba que cuando dios había decidido dar a la humanidad el libre albedrío la mayoría de los Ángeles se opusieron, pero el había aceptado la disposición de dios con alegría. Y que incluso había sido el quien había expulsado a lucifer del cielo por orden de dios.

Magnus aseguraba que una vez había encarnado en sir Galahad , el caballero de la mesa redonda que había sido capaz de traer el santo grial a ante la presencia del rey. El caballero mas puro de todo el reinado y del cual se siguen contando hermosas leyendas sobre el.

Nova siempre había escuchado embelesada esas historias sobre el ángel del destino y la justicia, y que había sido su férrea creencia en el lo que le había dado el apoyo emocional que necesitaba cuando perdió a su hermano.

Y mientras caía al vacío le rezo, pidiéndole auxilio.

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro:

Su gran poder de clarividencia le permitió observar a través de los limites del tiempo y el espacio como un niñito de unos ocho años caía al vacío del mismo modo que ella , pero que el niño había decidido luchar hasta el final , que jamás perdería las esperanzas porque eso era su mayor poder. La esperanza. Observo la luz emanando de el pero una luz dorada muy potente

Y repentinamente ese niño estaba sosteniéndole las manos, mirándola con calidez. Nova sin poder evitarlo había observado en los ojos de aquel niño su espíritu.

Y en el descubrió al ángel del que tanto había oído hablar a su hermano, y deseo ser como el.

Contemplo el verdadero milagro.

-ah, ya has despertado- era Hirokazu . - lo lamento, no quería entrar pero ... es que pasando por esta habitación esta la puerta del baño.

-no me has molestado . Anda, pasa . Yo iré a ver al señor gennai.- sonrió ella.

-gracias- Hirokazu salio disparado

Nova se levanto y después de bostezar un poco salio en búsqueda del señor gennai. Lo encontró en la sala de computadoras junto con kari , yolei , kenta e izzy. calumon jugaba alegremente con marine angemon y hawkmon. kari y yolei tomaban un te mientras kenta ayudaba a izzy a administrar los datos de su computadora. el señor gennai estaba ausente.

-buenas tardes?

-ah , ya despertó Claudia.-bromeo Kenta

-Claudia?- Nova estaba confundida

-el cree que te pareces a claudia schiffer- explico Yolei.- creo que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar. me presento, mi nombre es Yolei.

-lo se, encantada de conocerte de todos modos. Tk me ha hablado mucho acerca de ustedes.

-Tk ... ha hablado de nosotros? no recuerdo que nos haya hablado acerca de ti - la miro algo recelosa Kari - a menos ...- la miro un poco mas fijamente- tu rostro se me hace familiar, donde te he visto antes?

Bueno, pero al menos habrás reconocido el sombrero que le di.

-el sombrero? te refieres al sombrero blanco que Tk usa desde hace años?- Yolei estaba sorprendida. El sombrero blanco era

una de las posesiones más valiosas que el muchacho tenía, ella siempre había sospechado que tenía un gran valor sentimental.

-espera!- Yolei tenia una buena memoria- tu eras la chica del álbum de ilustraciones de tk! la persona de la cual nos había comentado una vez en la playa, kari es que no te acuerdas?

-ahora que lo dices ...es verdad! - Kari se animo - una vez , poco después de iniciar sexto grado la mayoría del grupo fuimos

a pasar un día en la playa en el digimundo.- Kari sonrió al evocar esos divertidos recuerdos. Recuerdo que Gatomon y yo habíamos estado comentando sobre el sombrero de tk y de porque siempre lo llevaba puesto. Tk en aquel entonces había empezado a manifestar unas habilidades extraordinarias en todas las áreas... incluso había llegado a interesarle bastante el arte y una de las cosas que mas había llegado a disfrutar haciendo era la de hacer ilustraciones en un libro de bocetos. Al principio le daba mucha vergüenza mostrarnos sus obras, incluso nos había ocultado esa virtud pero el día estaba tan hermoso que no pudo resistir la tentación de hacer unos bosquejos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta hacia dibujos sobre algunas situaciones que nos iban ocurriendo.en esa ocasión- Yolei tambien sonrio- Tk llevo unas cañas de pescar, y le enseño a patamon bajo la forma de Angemon a pescar.-Yolei no pudo evitar reírse. Ella había estado tomando sol pero había presenciado la escena desde lejos y le había parecido muy tierna.

-Gatomon y yo nos cansamos de tomar sol y nos reunimos con Tk y Angemon porque a nosotras nos había apetecido aprender a pescar.

-si bien recuerdo, Kari lo hiciste , para seguir dándole celos a Davis .

-no fue así esta vez , me había dado cuenta de que realmente me gustaba tk y quería ... bueno que me prestara atención- Kari estaba algo sonrojada- en aquel entonces todavía no se me había declarado.

-y entonces Kari me hizo asumir la imagen de Angewomon y nos la pasamos toda la tarde pescando. claro que davis se puso como loco al ver a los Ángeles , pensó que había aparecido el enemigo

Las muchachas se echaron a reír al recordar como los muchachos habían corrido con sus digimons evolucionados en la etapa campeón esperando luchar contra el inexistente enemigo. Y lo único que habían encontrado había sido a dos Ángeles cargados de pescado junto a kari y tk.

-vaya, con que ustedes le han dado a sus Ángeles una actividad que no fuera la de pelear- afirmo nova con aprobación- temía que ustedes fueran de aquellas personas que no permitían que las fases evolucionadas de los seres de sus digimons participaran de las cosas simples de la vida.

-bueno , Tk le enseño a Angemon un montón de cosas como por ejemplo a tocar el violín y angemon a su vez le enseño artes marciales.- recordó gatomon - podría decirse que en muchos aspectos llego a ocupar una figura paterna, y mas estable que la del señor Ishida. Retomando a ese día, luego de comer Tk se fue a dibujar pues sentía una gran inspiración. Luego Matt salio a buscarlo y le sugirió dar un paseo de hermano a hermano. Tk acepto luego ed permitirle que viera su libro de bocetos y matt realmente se quedo encantado con los dibujos. Luego el encontró el retrato de una chica desconocida para el y le pregunto quien era. Tk le respondió que era alguien a quien había conocido una vez ( esto forma parte de un fic que escribí , lo entitule"el sombrero de Tk , un dulce recuerdo") y que era ella quien le habia regalado el sombrero blanco y que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazon. Matt no le hizo mas preguntas y luego se fueron con Gabumon , pero davis y v-mon , que estaban ocultos detrás de un arbol, creyeron que se trataba de una novia . Tomaron el libro y corrieron hacia donde estábamos los demás y nos lo mostró. Yo me puse muy celosa y me eche a correr desconsolada y Tai fue detrás mío para calmarme. Me dijo que no creía que Tk pudiera ocultarnos algo así y que antes de suponer nada que lo oyéramos de sus propios labios.  
Davis me lo había mostrado con la esperanza de que me dejara de gustar tk y en cambio me enamorara de el. Pero cuando mi querido Takeru regreso y se quedo sorprendido al ver el libro en mis manos tuvo que explicarse. Dijo que te había conocido una noche después de regresar del digimundo , tras la derrota de Apocalymon . En aquel entonces no le creímos, el mismo aseguro que creía que todo había sido un sueño. Nos dijo que estaba en su cuarto , dormido reviviendo el terrible episodio en el cual piedmon nos había arrojado a tk y a mi al vació cuando de pronto sintió que lo llamaban . Después nos contó que lo único que recordaba era que estaba afuera, en la puerta de su casa, mirándote a ti y a un majestuoso ángel. Decía que tu llevabas unas ropas extrañas, verde y amarillo muy parecidas a las que el llevaba cuando se traslado a odaiba, y el sombrero. Recordó que se había sentido muy impactado al conocerte y sintió una gran admiración . Me dijo que parecías toda una guerrera dispuesta a defender a los demás y que quería ser como tu- Kari recordó la ternura con la que el había explicado los detalles- dijo

Además que jamás hubo nada entre ustedes porque sencillamente el era un niño de 8 años mientras que tu tenias 13 o 14 años.

-tenia 13 años entonces, era larguirucha, marimacho y lisa como una tabla. La única cosa que me hacia distinguir como niña era que en aquel entonces llevaba una trenza largísimo y rubia.Asi es, me dijo que fuiste su primer amor, platónicamente claro. Recordó que tu le sonreías con gran calidez y que le habías dado un gran abrazo agradeciéndole por todo lo que el había hecho por ti. Tk dice que jamás recordara que fue lo que hizo por ti.

-es muy sencillo, el me dio a mi camarada.  
-A Angemon! Y como ha sido eso?- Yolei estaba muerta de curiosidad.

Kenta e Hirokazu , al igual que Izzy y los demás digimons habían estado escuchando el relato femenino. Y también estaban muertos de la curiosidad por saber como nova había conocido a angemon. Nova abrió la boca para seguir hablando cuando aarecioel señor Gennai.

-que bueno que has despertado nova . Es necesario que sepas la situación actual.  
-muy bien. Que es lo que ha ocurrido mientras dormía?

-nosotros decidimos buscar un refugio para poder descansar y de paso para establecer un punto fijo por si los demás nos estaban buscando- dijo Joe- al principio pensamos que los demás también estaban en la isla file. Por ello preferimos venir a la ciudad del principio. Ahí Joe estaba armando un pequeño hospital para digimons y quería hacerlo ahí porque los bebes digimons son , por lo general, los que mas cuidados necesitan.- continuo gomamon - el hospital aun no ha sido inaugurado porque hace falta equipamiento necesario y voluntarios.

-así es, Maria y yo estamos colectando fondos para eso pero por ahora, ninguna compañía ha querido financiarnos excepto...tu Tk.

-ahora lo recuerdo.- musito el por lo bajo- por ello organice la ultima gira, yo quería donar mis ganancias a la construcción de tu hospital joe.por eso no quise cancelar el ultimo conciertoen New York porque quería que se recaudara lo mayor posible aunque estuviera exhausto...y no hay voluntarios todavía que quieran tratar digimons enfermos? que pena!

-eso es lo de menos ahora- dijo Sora- cuando llegamos aquí también nos hemos topado con este espectáculo desolador pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Entonces decidimos permanecer aquí. Luego , recibimos un correo electrónico en el busca de cody. Resulto ser de Izzy. y le contestamos . Ellos están en el continente y saben la identidad del enemigo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, lo malo es que tienen a Michael y a Mimi como prisioneros pero el grupo de tai se encargara de rescatarlos. Así que a partir de mañana iremos al continente y nos reuniremos con el resto en la casa de Gennai. De todos modos, seguiremos en contacto al menos una vez por día.

Tk asimilo la noticia lentamente y de pronto recordó a Kari .

-me pregunto como estará Kari...

-seguramente estará bien y echándote mucho de menos también. Animo, Tk que pronto volverán a encontrarse- le dijo patamon.

Y MATT... seguro estará muy preocupado también. Hermano...- Y Takeru bajo los ojos con tristeza.

Cody se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro derecho.- de nada sirve abatirse , Tk . Pero por lo que nos comento Izzy el esta bien así que levanta esos ánimos pues no creo que a el le agrade verte llorisquear por ahí. Por cierto, tu eres mas pequeño que yo!

Y los demás se echaron a reír.

-hasta que la conocí a kari yo era el bebe llorón del grupo, tanto matt como sora eran como mama gansa para mi.

-ya lo recuerdo- suspiro Sora - recuerdo como ibas atrás de Matt diciéndole "hermano", "hermano"

La risa les sentó bien a todos , incluido al abatido elecmon 

-mañana partiremos- Tk estaba decidido a salir a pelear .

-esta bien pero antes, creo que deberíamos comer algo primero- comento wormon- estoy muerto de hambre!

-les confieso que yo también. Hace varias horas que no hemos probado un bocado

-entonces vayamos a comer.- apunto Elecmon

En ese momento escucharon unos temblores en el piso. Acaso era un ataque . Todos se prepararon para responder.pero se restregaron los ojos al ver a un conejo gigante saltando grandes distancias.

-según mi digivice - dijo tk - ese digimon se llama antiramon ... Es la etapa ultra de lopmon .será el digimon de wallace?

-no lo creo- dijo Patamon quien salio volando para ver mejor . Luego grito- Tk, juraria ver a una niña sobre la cabeza de Antiramon!

-una niña?- exclamo Ken

-debe ser una digielegida- reflexiono Sora - patamon , hazle una señal de que se acerquen a este lugar.

-pero que estas diciendo!- estallo JOE- podría ser un esbirro del enemigo. No olvides que elecmon nos dijo que el secuestrador era un chico liderando a unos digimons . Alguien que tomo el lugar del emperador de las maquinas!

-pero hasta que no lo comprobemos no lo sabremos. Eres demasiado cobarde, superior Kido! En la vida, quien no arriesga no gana.

Los demás apoyaron a Sora.

-es democrático, cierto? Tu pierdes por mayoría absoluta joe. Cielos, - dijo cody- estoy pensando seriamente en estudiar leyes. Seria un buen abogado

-pensé que querías ser juez- replico armadimon

-esencialmente se estudia la misma carrera y si sale bien entonces daré los exámenes rigurosos para ser juez. Pero primero me tengo que recibir de abogado.

-ah! que tonto soy!- riese armadimon

El conejo gigante vio a patamon y decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo. En efecto, cuando llego, pudieron ver a una niñita sobre la cabeza del digimon. El conejo se inclino y la pequeña fue suavemente depositada en el suelo.

-hola! - saludo la extraña- yo soy SUZIE CHAN ! Y QUIENES SON USTEDES?

-hola! yo soy tk y este pequeño digimon- dijo señalando a patamon - es mi digimon amigo, patamon.

-yo soy sora y ella es piyomon

-yo soy ken ichijouji , y el es wormon.

-yo soy cody iori y el es armadimon.

-yo soy joe kido y este es gomamon.

-mucho gusto - dijeron en coro los digimons.

-en cambio soy elecmon , el digimon que se encarga de administrar esta ciudad... lamentablemente vacía ahora.

Lo lamento- dijo antiramon- puedo percibir un gran rastro energético, hubo un digimon de gran poder por aquí.

-alguno de ustedes sabe como volver a casa? o como volver a la normalidad? no me lo creerán pero en realidad tengo 18 años.

-claro que te creemos, nosotros s en realidad también somos adultos pero algo nos ha encogido y todavía no sabemos la causa.

-y como volver a casa... hemos intentado pasar por los televisores, pero la puerta al mundo real esta cerrada. Me temo que estamos prácticamente atrapados en esta dimensión.

-lo siento suzie- dijo antiramon cambiando a lopmon - de momento no puedo hacer nada mas por ti.

-esta bien, amiga. Estaremos bien. Todo se solucionara.

Los elegidos los invitaron a unirse a su grupo y le comentaron que al día siguiente saldrían para el continente a buscar al resto de sus amigos. suzie acepto encantada l ofrecimiento. Al poco tiempo se harían grandes amigos. patamon de inmediato sintió afinidad con Lopmon, ambos tenían las orejas bien largas y personalidades similares. Tk y Suzie también se parecían mucho entre si y por momentos actuaban con una gran desenvoltura como si creyeran que todavía tenían 8 y 7 años respectivamente.  
Sora no pudo menos que sentir ternura ante semejante cuadro.

----------------------------------------  
Nova no estaba nada contenta, le habían contado los sucesos y ella estaba alarmada. Pero no fue la lucha entre el bien y el mal que sostuvieron el grupo de tai lo que mas le molesto, aunque lamento que agumon haya sido capturado, sino el hecho de que ladydevimon estuviera acosando a angemon.

-pero quien se ha creído esa zorra para hacerle la corte a ange! Estaba furiosa.

-primero un cretino se dedica a hacer estragos con las líneas tempo espaciales, huye, logra evadirse. Luego me encuentro que me tengo que hacer cargo de un grupo de niños de primaria y ahora tenia que suceder esto! Estrangulare a esa zorra!

Izzy y Tentomon temblaban cuando le transmitieron las novedades, Hirokazu y Kenta también.

-Kenta, juraría que esta mujer esta celosa- le murmuro por lo bajo Hirokazu.

-ahora te das cuenta! o podría estar pasando por esa época del mes. Ahí es cuando hay que temer- le respondió el otro. Marine Angemon era el único en toda la sala que sonreía alegremente. No entendía nada pero le parecían graciosos los gestos y movimientos que hacia Nova.

-no creo que tu camarada tenga tan mal gusto para elegir una novia así- dijo Yolei- es ella quien lo esta buscando a el.

-y el lo único que quiere es verla hundida en el mar rojo- dijo izzy sonriendo nerviosamente- pero es la única que puede guiar  
al grupo a donde esta el enemigo.

-lo se. Pero es que no confió en los tipo virus, son demasiado inestables.

-oye!- escucharon hablar a Impmon quien estaba parado en un rincón airándole de las orejas a Calumon , quien protestaba por el ligero maltrato- acaso nadie ve que estoy aquí. Díganlo en un tono más fuerte para que lo puedan oír en Uruguay!

-perdón - se disculpo Nova - por cierto eres Impmon verdad? Ryo te ha mencionado varias veces. Ella camino hacia el y se presento a si misma. - encantada de conocerte- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El pequeño digimon negro se sonrojo vivamente-no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así! que me recuerdas a la empalagosa de Ai!

-bueno.- dijo Nova - creo que es momento de concentrarnos en la localización de los fragmentos de la memoria de Takaishi. Por lo que se, al menos dos de ellos son reconocibles. Incluso ustedes - lo dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de Kari- los han visto al menos, un par de veces. Pero aun no se su localización exacta.

-dices que los hemos visto?- pregunto gatomon intrigado. Gennai asintió- como es eso?  
es lógico, dos de los fragmentos de la memoria y poder del ángel que es Tk son los digiegg de l milagro y del destino. Aunque fueron usados por otros, esos, en realidad le pertenecen a su amigo. Claro que hasta ahora, su verdadero ser se ha negado a tocarlos por la sencilla razón de que no quería reasumir su forma original los digieggs del destino y del milagro, cuyos misteriosos poderes habían intrigado a todos ahora debían ser encontrados...por el bien de los mundos.


	12. Un nuevo digielegido

Capitulo 11

-Maldición , Saturn Patamon!- exclamo Keruta mientras seguian atrapados en el portal del destino de magna angemon- no piensas hacer algo para sacarnos de esta condenada dimensión!

-lo lamento , pero mientras sigamos siendo teletransportados no me es posible digievolucionar. Deberemos llegar a un destino antes de que me convierta en Saturnangemon.  
-ese maldito ángel! Seguro que es el camarada de esa bruja! Siempre interfiriendo con mis planes!  
Y seguían siendo arrastrados por un huracan cosmico hasta que finalmente el portal volvió a abrirse y estos cayeron pesadamente en otro lugar. Era un palacio de cristales resplandecientes , extremadamente hermoso y pacifico. Estaba rodeado de vegetación y se podía sentir el dulce olor de las flores.  
Era un ambiente sereno que emanaba paz desde cualquier rincón.  
El muchacho y su digimon quedaron maravillados.  
-estamos en el palacio de Ophanimon - dijo Saturn Patamon.- deseas que haga la digievolución ahora?

-espera un momento.- dijo Keruta - entremos a ese sitio. Tal vez podamos capturar a la misma Ophanimon y convertirla en nuestra fiel servidora.  
-no te bastan todos los digimons que has capturado hasta ahora?

-claro que no! Yo deseo poseer aquellos que son poderosos, aquel que me permita ser el gran maestro de todo.  
-y si ganaras que harías?  
Keruta se sorprendió ante la seca pregunta. Pero no pudo pensar en una repuesta para ello.  
-no debería importarte lo que yo quiera o hiciera. No es asunto tuyo el cuestionar mis planes! Solo me debes tu lealtad y sin preguntas de ninguna clase! Ahora entremos!  
Saturn patamon evoluciono a saturn angemon sin decir nada . Tenia curiosidad por conocer a esa lengendaria Ophanimon. Había oído leyendas acerca de ella , uno de los tres legendarios ángeles que protegian al digimundo. Junto a Querubimon y Seraphimon ella integraba la tríada mas poderosa...  
Saturn Angemon se preguntaba por que ninguno de ellos , excepto seraphimon pero bajo el mando de Tk, había tomado cartas en el asunto. A el le hubiera gustado medir sus fuerzas en contra de ellos.  
Recorrieron salones y pasillos contemplando maravillados el lugar.

Entonces alguien les cerró el paso, era un digimon .  
-quienes son ustedes y por que han irrumpido en este sagrado lugar?

Era un tigre alado llamado Mihiramon.  
-vaya!- exclamo keruta - que hace un Deva en este sitio? Creía que solo eran las marionetas de los dioses! Seria interesante añadirte a mi colección.  
-colección? Ese tono destila crueldad . Iros de aquí antes de que me enfurezca. Podrìa devoraros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!  
Keruta tuvo el descaro de reirse.

-no podrias con saturn angemon ni siquiera soñando! Tal vez me apetezca devorar un tigre con alas para la cena.  
-y tal vez me apetezca darte una trompada antes de ir a cenar- ahora quien hablaba era otro chico , quien había entrado por una puerta y había visto todo. Era el camarada de Mihiramon.

El chico tenia el cabello azul bastante largo , ojos miel dorado y vestia una camisa blanca, un enorme cinturon negro y unos jeans . Su mirada era amable pero denotaban una gran firmeza. Poseia un digivice similar al de keruta y nova, pues también era circular. Pero este ademas formaba parte de una peculiar muñequera.

-quien rayos eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. Acaso estas del lado de mis enemigos?  
El otro simplemente se limito a ignorarlo.

- Ophanimon ha dicho que dejaramos entrar a los intrusos. Mihiramon. No le importa la clase de sujetos que son así que nada de peleas. Dejemoslos ir

- por que querrá Ophanimon hablar con esos individuos?- protesto el tigre- acaso no sabe que son ellos culpables de todo el descalabro cósmico que esta ocurriendo?

Y procedieron a echarse a un lado y unas puertas azules gigantescas se abrieron automáticamente delante de Keruta. Y una gran luz blanca salio repentinamente.

-entremos- dijo el muchacho rubio- ajustaremos cuentas después.

-esta bien.- saturn angemon echo una ultima mirad

-sabes mihi?- dijo el chico- creo que Ophanimon tiene razón. Incluso aquellos que están dominados por la oscuridad tienen sin embargo un poco de luz en sus corazones. Creo que esos sujetos son mas bien dignos de lastima.

-que sabes que no me has dicho?

- que creo reconocer un resplandor dorado encerrado en el corazón de ese chico. Pero creo que el aun no se ha dado cuenta. Y que es una victima más del cruel juego en el que todos nos hemos visto obligados a jugar.

- Logan Montgomery, a veces creo que eres todo un filosofo.

- ni ahí. Detesto esa carrera, no olvides que prefiero montarme en mi Ferrari tesyarrosa que andar diciendo cursilerías.

Ellos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas, ya verían que haría el ángel con los intrusos.

-maldita seas! Largame el brazo de una vez! - protestaba angemon desesperado.

-no hasta que me digas que te casaras conmigo, mi amor- decía ladydevimon con voz acaramelada.  
-acaso no entiendes que no tengo ninguna intención de ser tu marido! Ni siquiera me gustas!

-tan solo debemos conocernos mejor! Así es como se inicia una pareja.

-ni siquiera lo pienses

estas escenas se repitieron a lo largo de todo el camino , ya había anochecido y ladydevimon no daba muestras de cansancio.

Los digielegidos habían sido testigos de dichas escenas, takato , Henry y davis no podían evitar echarse a reír.

Los digimons directamente sentían compasión por el pobre ángel .

-no entiendo como angemon la ignora de esa manera. Caray si mas allá de todo ella es una belleza- suspiro tai cuando se detuvieron a pasar la noche .

-bah! Yo entiendo lo que es sentirse acosado por las mujeres. Es toda una pesadilla.- repuso matt

-yo quisiera que alguna chica linda se fijara así en mi- dijo gabumon envidiando un poco a angemon. Después de todo el otro tenia apariencia humana constante y era todo un imán para las mujeres.

-y yo quisiera reunirme pronto con sora y tk- suspiro matt

los demás entendieron.

Renamon también contemplaba la divertida escena y se preguntaba como era posible que ese sujeto conservara siempre la misma apariencia. "tal vez porque no necesariamente soy un digimon" esas palabras le resonaban constantemente en la mente. Si ese angemon no era específicamente un digimon, entonces que clase de criatura era ?

-tal vez debería haber ido con ryo a buscar esas cosas. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo.

-por que no le preguntas a angemon? Recuerda que ryo dijo que era amigo suyo.

-podría ser pero habría que librarnos de ese estorbo. -

-ladydevimon?

-ya sabes que las cursilerías me fastidian. Y ver eso francamente me dan ganas de vomitar.

-no me digas que te has dejado atrapar por el encanto de ese hombre- bromeo renamon.  
-bah. No es mas guapo que brad pitt... Y no , no me atrae en lo mas mínimo.

-tal vez prefieres a la clase de sujetos como akiyama.

Rika se ruborizo  
v-mon seguía envidiando a angemon.

-vaya sujeto con suerte!

-por que ?- pregunto terriermon

-desearía ser como el. A veces me pregunto como es ser un hombre

-de verdad?- terriermon se sorprendió ante semejante confesión- a mi en cambio jamás se me ha ocurrido pensar en algo así. A mi me gusta ser como soy.

-lo mismo digo- apoyo guilmon- ser humano es muy complicado, prefiero ser un digimon.

-alguno de ustedes se ha enamorado alguna vez?- inquirió v-mon.

Terriermon y guilmon se miraron entre si extrañados por la pregunta.

-no. Ni siquiera sabemos muy bien en que consiste el amor. Solo sabemos muy poco de ello basados en las experiencias de nuestros tamers.

- entonces debo saber tan poco como ustedes.

-Henry dice que la capacidad de amar es maravillosa , que el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa en todo el universo.

-si hubiera sido así tal vez Davis podría haber tenido éxito con kari.

-kari es esa niñita con un gatomon como camarada?-pregunto guilmon. Había sentido mucha simpatía por la niña de semblante frágil y triste. Le había recordado mucho a yuri , la chica que fue el primer amor de takato.

-así es. Aunque las apariencias engañen ella tiene la misma edad que davis aunque no entiendo por que aparece con ocho años. Ellos fueron amigos desde el kinder , y davis tenia una gran atracción hacia ella.

-y que paso?

-cuando pasaron a 5to grado se les unió en la clase un chico de otra ciudad, tk. Aquel a quien esa tal nova ha demostrado un interés particular.

-y Kari prefirió al otro?-supuso terriermon

-así es, desde el principio tanto Kari como Tk se atrajeron mutuamente. Y para colmo , ellos habían estado juntos en el grupo de n niños elegidos que fueron llamados por primera vez al digimundo. habían peleado codo a codo y se habían vuelto los mejores amigos desde entonces pero cuando el primer incidente termino y todos regresaron a sus casas el vivía en otra ciudad. 3 años después el se mudo con su madre a odaiba.

-lo lamento por Davis. Amor no correspondido, debió haber sido duro.

-a mi me paso algo por el estilo. A mi me gustaba gatomon pero ella prefería la compañía de patamon. Y cuando vi por primera vez como patamon digievoluciono en angemon ... Rayos! Yo quería hacer lo mismo! Así podría impresionar a gatomon.

-y gatomon en que se convierte cuando digievoluciona?

-ella se vuelve Angewomon, guilmon.

Guilmon se echo a reír

- y para colmo, recientemente oí decir a gatomon a sus amigos que hablaría con patamon para sugerirle que se volvieran una pareja. Gatomon, como Angewomon , quiere casarse y ... Con ese desgraciado de angemon. Dios! Por que no puedo ser Angemon!- exclamo el bicho azul de un modo tragicómico.

Guilmon y terriermon se miraron confundidos. V-mon era un digimon extraño

-ya estoy harto de que te me pegues como una babosa!- perdió finalmente la paciencia angemon - por que no nos haces un favor al mundo y te duermes? - la golpeo con un dedo en la frente y la desmayó.

Ladydevimon quedo knock out y fue acomodada contra el tronco de un árbol.

-por que no lo has hecho antes?- pregunto Renamon acercándosele junto a rika.

-ella es la persona que nos puede guiar y lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Ahora que tenemos que descansar no la considero necesaria.

-que lastima, hacen una bonita pareja- riese Renamon

Angemon se horrorizò.

-dios no lo permita-

-Angemon , tu has llegado a conocer en profundidad a Ryo?

Angemon reflexionó un momento antes de asentir.

Takato y Henry oyeron la pregunta de Rika y se acercaron al lugar donde estaban ellos porque ellos también querían saber que había sido de Ryo durante tantos años de ausencia.

Tai y matt también querían escuchar , si bien casi no conocían a ryo les había impresionado tanto su presencia como la de cyberdramon. Era un sujeto que imponía un gran respeto.

Angemon primero les explico a tai , matt y a davis como ryo era originariamente de su mundo y de cómo se había convertido en un elegido e hizo un breve resumen de sus aventuras antes de unirse a los tamers. Davis era el que mas impresionado había quedado .

-ese sujeto es maravilloso!- exclamo con admiración - y encima es un genio con los juegos de rol! Me gustaría poder viajar por las distintas dimensiones y ser un héroe como el! Así impresionaría a kari.

-por el amor de dios Davis!- le reprendió Tai de mal humor- acaso no puedes quitarte esa fijación enfermiza que tienes con mi hermana! Asume de una vez por todas que ella únicamente te quiere como amigo , o mejor dicho como a un hermano.

Davis agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-no seas muy duro con él , Tai.- intercedió matt -

-mi hermana acaba de comprometerse y no pienso permitir que nadie se interponga en su felicidad.  
-Davis es un buen chico , jamás haría nada en contra de ...

-continuo?- pregunto Angemon imperturbable.

-por favor- pidió Rika

- Nova y yo supimos de su existencia desde incluso antes de que el recibiera su v3 y entrara por primera vez al digimundo. Le observamos por mucho tiempo , ya que yo tengo la facultad de viajar en cualquier tiempo, y echar un vistazo a las épocas pasadas , presentes y futuras.

- entonces por qure no previeron esto!- la dura replica de rika calo hondo en los demás.- podrían habernos evitado todos estos problemas.

- el enemigo también tiene la misma cualidad que yo. Hay muchos digimons que pueden manipular el tiempo y el espacio. Ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a davis y los demás - deberían saberlo.

Se estaba refiriendo a un incidente ocurrido en los estados unidos cuando un virus había afectado a un digimon de un digielegido llamado wallace, a lopmon. Cuando el virus obligo a lopmon digievolucionar como cherubimon hizo retroceder el tiempo ocasionando que los digielegidos revirtieran genéticamente. Transformándose en niños pequeños

-y ahora esta ocurriendo algo similar- agrego renamon.

- fui yo quien envió a ken ichijouji un digivice para que entrara al digimundo- confeso repentinamente el ángel

- como?- davis , quien en aquel momento estaba sentado , se levanto.- tu has sido aquel que le ha enviado el digivice! No puedo creerlo!

- así es . Sabia que iría al mismo sitio que ryo y serian amigos , incluso que recibiría la espora maligna de milleniumon en su lugar.

- por que no hicieron algo para evitarlo!-Tai estaba indignado- ese ichijouji nos ha dado un montón de problemas mientras fue el emperador de los digimons . Tai se levanto y se retiro- no pienso oír mas de este asunto! Y pensar que empezaba a gustarme esa tal nova! Son un par de manipuladores!

Matt se levanto y fue tras tai . Gabumon los siguió.

-por que no han evitado que ken se convirtiera en el emperador?- insistió davis

-porque hay cosas que están prohibidas alterar , lo que es predestinado nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo. Ni siquiera yo. Yo , como tempus angemon estoy sujeto a ciertas normas y leyes universales que no puedo transigir. Escuchen , esa semilla estaba dirigida a ryo porque milleniumon deseaba convertirle a el en el emperador. Nova y yo hemos viajado a una realidad paralela en el cual ryo había sido la victima. Y fue horrible con lo que nos encontramos . - angemon se quito el casco y miro a davis a los ojos.- si ustedes tuvieron dificultades para vencer a ichijouji directamente con akiyama no habrían podido sobrevivir ni 10 minutos . En esa realidad todo había sido infinitamente peor . Ninguno de los digielegidos , podía contra el . El poder de los digieggs era insuficiente , ningún digielegido pudo ser capaz de vencerle.

-y que pasó con Tk? No decías que el era el ángel del destino y la justicia?- pregunto davis espantado.

Angemon suspiró con pena.

-Tk se le enfrentó . Pero su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar el enorme poder de su espíritu .

No pudo dominar su poder ... Nova y yo llegamos en el momento en que estaba muriendo- los ojos le brillaron con pena y con rabia- dijo que el no podía hacer nada pero nos dijo que el renacería en otra realidad con la misma identidad . Nos pidió que le ayudáramos a despertar y a controlar su poder y lo trajéramos a su tiempo, pero que necesitaba que su otro tk fuera alguien mas maduro emocionalmente y mejor preparado de lo que había sido el. Y cuando su cuerpo mortal murió , su espíritu , antes de irse se disolvió en varios fragmentos. Uno de ellos cayo en la s manos de nova , bajo la forma de un digiegg dorado. El digiegg de la justicia.

-el digiegg de la justicia?- davis se maravillo

-nunca antes había oído hablar de ese digiegg- repuso v-mon. Solo recordaba el digiegg de los milagros y el del destino.

-y que sucedió a continuación?- pregunto rika, estremecida al imaginar a ryo como un despiadado enemigo.

- transporte a nova a la realidad de davis . En la entrada nos encontramos con los cuatro dioses , quienes al principio no querían dejarnos pasar. Pero luego de oír nuestra historia nos concedieron el permiso a condición de que intentáramos alterar el curso de la historia de esa realidad . Que podrían perderse enseñanzas muy importantes para los humanos y los digimons, aunque a veces fueran dolorosas.

- cuando fue que conocieron a tk?

- eso es otra historia pero les diré que nova y yo aparecimos justo en el momento en que los digielegidos de todo el mundo derrotaron con la luz de sus corazones a malomyotismon.

-así que ha sido por ustedes que tk se marcho tan repentinamente!- ahora davis entendía todo

-así es . Nova le pidió a Tk que fuera con nosotros , y su amigo , sin entender casi nada de lo que estaba pasando accedió. El se quedo lívido cuando presencio el desastre que había ocurrido en esa dimensión , sus ojos se llenaron de ardientes lagrimas . No voy a describiros el caos que se suscitaba tanto en ese mundo como en su digimundo , la Biblia se queda corta cuando describe el Apocalipsis. Ryo mismo estaba buscando autodestruirse al invocar el poder mas destructivo de todos ... Y con ello hacia peligrar las demás realidades. Liberamos a los dioses digimons de su cautiverio , pues ryo se había encargado de derrotarlos y aprisionarlos . Y nos cedieron sus poderes , usando el digiegg de la justicia como catalizador hicimos despertar por unos instantes al espíritu angelical que dormía en el corazón de tk.

Tk por esa única vez se mostró en todo su esplendor y... Puedo deciros que derroto a las fuerzas del mal y reestableció el equilibrio. Pero tuvo que destruir esa realidad antes de recrearla nuevamente.

-como! El es capaz de hacer eso!

- digamos que en ese momento tomo el lugar de dios y restauro todo , pero tuvo que volver al tiempo desde el origen del hombre. Ahora están viviendo la época del fuego. La raza humana aun es muy primitiva y el ya no se encuentra allí. Por eso es que para evitar algo así pusimos en el camino a tu amigo ken , como no era tan poderoso como ryo la situación si podía ser puesta en manos de los niños elegidos esta vez. De todos modos , cuando el incidente con delipa fue solucionado nova decidió reclutarlo.

- acaso temía que algo así volviera a sucederle?- renamon había sentido el peso del relato y había sentido una gran angustia. Agradeció al cielo que delipa no se hubiera fijado en ryo en aquel entonces... No quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad...

- unos meses después de finalizado ese incidente , ryo estaba en Okinawa participando de un torneo de las digicards. Nova se inscribió en el torneo bajo un seudónimo porque quería probar su capacidad como tamer.

Rika se estremeció , creía estar recordando algo...

-que ocurre Rika?- pregunto Renamon

-yo también estaba participando de ese torneo. En esa ocasión no pude llegar a las finales por que fui derrotada por otra mujer! también era rubia y bastante misteriosa. Acaso será posible que haya sido derrotada por ella!

Rika estaba recordando, como no la había reconocido antes! Los mismos ojos, la misma voz... Claro que la primera vez que la conoció llevaba la cabellera larga hasta la cintura y en esta ocasión lo llevaba corto hasta el cuello. Parecía la androide numero 18 de dragón ball por el estilo de corte del cabello,

-así es , tu has jugado contra nova pero ella te venció en la primera ronda sin miramientos. Tu estabas demasiado furiosa por la derrota y te retiraste del estadio antes de que la competencia llegara a la fase final . - sonrió Angemon comprensivo- ella y ryo se enfrentaron en las finales pero ryo también sufrió la derrota. En medio de la batalla ella le ofreció la posibilidad de unírsenos y de vivir nuevas aventuras , que su tiempo de ser tamer estaba acabando para ser otra clase de elegidos. Ryo estaba muy impresionado por la presencia de Nova ... Incluso , para que ellos pudieran hablar de una manera mas tranquila hice detener el tiempo en la mitad del juego. Creo que fue eso lo que lo convenció de unírsenos.

-y por eso es que nunca pude sentir sus presencias?- renamon contemplo a rika , quien también se levanto. Le temblaban las mano.  
-y ni siquiera se despidió... No le importo lo que los demás nos preocupábamos por el.

-Rika. - empezó a decir Henry- ryo ha debido tener sus razones . Tu sabes como es el

-ese es el problema! Mientras estuvo con nosotros jamás me intereso saber de el hasta que se marcho! Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que quería ser su amiga!- grito ella- y lo eche terriblemente de menos durante años! - las lagrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas.

Henry se levanto y se acerco a ella , y lo que hizo fue a abrazarla.  
-creo que por eso lo nuestro nunca pudo funcionar. Perdóname Henry! Lo siento mucho! - y ella se largo a llorar en los brazos de Henry, quien cerro los ojos y siguió abrazándola con ternura.

Takato y los demás , incluyendo a Angemon se retiraron discretamente dejándolos solos.

-que bueno que es Henry- dijo Guilmon- es su ex novio pero sigue queriéndola mucho.  
-su carácter se parece mucho al de tk- mascullo davis- aunque jamás se casara con kari y terminaran su relación el tendría la misma actitud amable y amistosa con Kari . Haría lo mismo. Que nobleza .

-Juri y yo ahora solo somos amigos pero cuando ella necesita algún consejo o apoyo estoy allí para ella. Creo que la verdadera forma de amar a alguien es ser feliz con verla feliz... Aunque ella ame a otro.

Angemon escucho atentamente las palabras de los ahora niños. Tal vez tenían razón , para el lo mas importante del mundo era que su camarada fuera feliz . Pero nova no estaba feliz ... La había notado muy triste desde hacia un tiempo y quería verla sonreír. Tal vez tenia el corazón roto por ... Nova era muy importante para el y haría lo que fuera para ayudarla a encontrar su felicidad. Tal vez eso era realmente amar de la manera más pura.

- es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar. Es tarde y mañana tendremos que partir muy temprano. Debemos recuperar fuerzas.- dijo y los demás asintieron , tai y matt habían regresado y escuchado el resto del relato, tai ya estaba mas tranquilo y no recriminó mas a nova en su interior. Matt estaba muy orgulloso de tk y estremecido ante el sacrificio que su hermano paralelo había hecho.

- realmente Nova acogió a Ryo para evitar que el volviera a caer en manos de la oscuridad?- preguntó Takato al ángel.

- cuanto mayor luz posea un corazón , mayor es el deseo de las tinieblas de apoderarse de el. Y nova por eso mismo decidió entrenar a ryo. Para evitar algo así. Esos eventos la marcaron mucho , incluso a veces tiene sueños espantosos.- luego el ángel se dirigió a tai- kari es una persona muy especial , gracias a ti y a tk ella jamás pudo ser absorbida por las tinieblas . Pero es de vital importancia que ella vuelva a reunirse con tk , su esperanza de reencontrarse de momento es mas fuerte que la tristeza de la separación .aun así no debe ser dejada sola en sus pensamientos. No lo olviden - añadió con seriedad-con esto dejo a Ttai preocupado cuando los demás se fueron a dormir. Pero a Takato no le paso desapercibido dicha actitud y antes de que tai sucumbiera al sueño le susurró en el oído.:

" mas allá de todo si bien es como Juri eso no significa que sea débil , si Kari fuera débil entonces las tinieblas se hubieran apoderado de ella desde hace tiempo. Yuri logro sobreponerse a la tristeza de la perdida de su Leomon , Kari es capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa con entereza. No lo olvides amigo"

Tai escucho las amables palabras y decidió que ese tal takato tenia razón . Su hermanita era muy fuerte,podía afrontar cualquier cosa.

Y con ello se durmió suspirando con tranquilidad.

El día siguiente seria muy largo...

-te estaba esperando- fue la primera cosa que Keruta escucho en cuanto vieron al imponente ángel femenino en medio de la habitación.

-así que tu eres ophanimon- sonrió keruta- has sido muy inteligente al permitirnos pasar sin oponer resistencia. Tendré una consideración especial contigo cuando te conviertas en mi esclava.

La mujer se limito a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-dime , quien realmente crees ser?

Keruta no se esperaba semejante replica.

-mi nombre es Keruta, y pienso dominarlo todo. Deseo ser el mas fuerte . Mi destino es derrotar a aquellos que creen ser tan fuertes como yo.

Y lo dijo con una gran arrogancia.

-entonces debes ser el ser mas desdichado de todos. Pareces la encarnación humana de blackwargreymon, al menos tu forma de pensar es idéntica a la suya.

-así que conoces a Blackwargreymon. Y que? Acaso suelen sentarse a tomar el té?

Keruta se reía a carcajadas y le dio una orden mental a saturn angemon de que atacara a ophanimon. Pero el ángel no se movió. Parecía estar hipnotizado.

-ni lo pienses Keruta. El no es realmente tu digimon camarada, y lo sabes demasiado bien. Os he hecho venir a mi palacio porque he de liberar de tu cruel dominio al ángel de la muerte y la resurrección.- exclamo ophanimon- tu has sido aquel que se ha encargado de capturar al espíritu del verdugo , ni siquiera tu tienes el poder para controlarlo! Si te ha obedecido hasta ahora ha de ser porque posees algo que lo obliga a serte leal. Pero eso se acabo.

Ophanimon apunto con su lanza a saturnangemon.

-te conozco , eres el verdugo que decide la vida y la muerte de los digimons. Sin embargo aun no es tu tiempo de existir!- ella no dejo de apuntarle con su magnifica arma mientras hablaba pero el otro ángel no pareció entenderla

-como es eso de que aun no es mi tiempo de existir?- inquirió el ángel negro muy interesado- acaso nos conocemos?

Ophanimon entonces se sorprendió aun mas

-acaso... No sabes realmente quien eres?  
-me da lo mismo quien es o quien no es!- grito keruta muy fastidiado- el es mi vasallo , lo quiera o no y por el juramento que le ata a mi me servirá hasta el fin de sus días!

Y alzo su lanza plateada y lanzo al aire unas cartas. Tenían las imágenes de skullgreymon y metaldramon .

Toco las cartas con su lanza e inmediatamente cobraron vida. Directamente se abalanzaron contra ophanimon.

-ni siquiera lo piensen!- esa era la voz de mihiramon, quien con un poderoso ataque impidió que los digimons malignos llegaran a Ophanimon

-ya sabia yo que ese sujeto causaría problemas- apunto logan quien se bajo del tigre alado. Apunto con su digivice a keruta e inmediatamente surgió de un extremo del aparato una luz. Era similar a la espada excalibur de Magna Angemon

-con que tu también tienes un arma escondida en tu digivice. Como esa mujer. Acaso eres un recluta de esa tal Nova?

El chico de pelo azul sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-se quien es ella , pero yo, ante la única persona a la cual yo respondo como mi superior es Tk. Es mi superior y protegido a la vez.

Y acto seguido logan embistió a keruta con su espada. Ambos comenzaron a tener un duelo personal.

-Keruta- murmuro saturn angemon

-Saturn Angemon. Ignoro cual es la promesa que te tiene atado a este crío, pero se que tu mismo estas en la búsqueda de tu verdadero propósito en esta vida. Al igual que una vez lo hiciera blackwargreymon. Siento tu gran desorientación , déjame ayudarte.

Pero el ángel empezó a retroceder ...por primera vez sentía un sentimiento similar al miedo. Por que habría de temerle a ese ser resplandeciente? Por que tenia que tener un brillo tan similar al de takaishi?

-Saturn Angemon, tu tienes la habilidad para modificar el transcurso del tiempo a tu voluntad pero tu mismo estas atrapado en el tiempo. Ya no sabes cual es tu sitio, por ello te estas dejando manipular- continuaba ophanimon- abre los ojos a la verdad. Es el único modo en que estarás en paz

Mihiramon seguía luchando contra los digimons de keruta al tiempo en que keruta peleaba mano a mano contra Logan

Pero había alguien mas presenciando la lucha.

Saturnangemon empezó a ver imágenes borrosas en el interior de su mente. No podía enfocar nada aun... Veía miles de plumas cayendo del cielo, dos luces extinguiéndose a lo lejos...una oscura y otra luminosa. Parecía el final de una batalla muy lejana ...pero adonde encajaba el en todo esto? Las plumas, blanca como la nieve brillaban como pequeñas esferas de luz a la vez. Miraba hacia abajo, a la tierra pero no podía distinguir casi nada pero escucho una voz que gritaba con desesperación:

-Angemon!

Mihiramon no cejo de luchar contra metaldramon y skullgreymon , hasta que los derroto. Iba a matarlos cuando ophanimon lanzo un rayo de luz sobre esas pobres bestias y las hizo revertir a su fase de entrenamiento. Ahora ya no eran digimons malignos.

-ayy...por dios- musito un agumon- que he estado haciendo? Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar...

Logan por su parte logro acosar a su rival haciendo que se le cayera la lanza al suelo amenazarlo con su espada de luz contra el pecho.

-ahora veremos si sigues con ganas de burlarte de los demás. No eres mas que un bocón

-ni creas que me has vencido estorbo- sonrió Keruta.

Y de repente la lanza se elevo en el aire y golpeo a logan en la cabeza. El muchacho no pudo levantarse del dolor.

-Logan!- Mihiramon iba a acudir a su rescate pero un gesto de ophanimon se lo impidió. Keruta tenia su lanza en su poder nuevamente y estaba apuntándola al corazón de logan.

-un paso y el conocerá el mundo de los muertos- dijo con voz suave y amenazante- querido amigo, acaso no te lo dije. Soy un sujeto con muchos trucos, Houdini habría matado por tener mis poderes psíquicos.

-fabuloso- dijo con sarcasmo logan mientras se frotaba la cabeza- me enfrento al rey de los fenómenos. Dime , acaso has sido un bebe de probeta? O tal vez has sufrido algún efecto radioactivo?

-me envidias, guapo?

-me refería a la poca capacidad de pensar las cosas que tienes. Tal vez tus padres eran primos hermanos- riese logan , no se sentía vencido en absoluto- todavía no puedo creer que alguien tan insignificante como tu este poniendo en peligro la existencia de toas las realidades conocidas. No... Tu no tienes ni el poder, ni la capacidad ni siquiera las agallas para haber planeado todo esto.- y se levanto sin importarle que keruta se estuviera pusiendo nervioso ante su calma aparente y sus provocaciones-vamos, criatura. Confiesa de una vez quien es tu jefe, a quien le estas sirviendo de perrito faldero.  
-te digo que yo soy el amo del juego!  
-lo mismo dijo ken ichijouji y no resulto ser mas que una marioneta. Y tu no eres que otra marioneta asumiendo el papel que el otro desprecio.

-maldita sea tu lengua te iras al otro mundo!-iba a clavarle la lanza en ese mismo instante pero afortunadamente no llego a ocurrir.

-no! Que no haya muertes en este sagrado lugar!

Era saturnangemon. Con una de sus grandes manos había conseguido inmovilizar a keruta sujetando la lanza.  
-saturnangemon?

Ophanimon sonrió con dulzura. Tal vez el ángel negro por fin comenzaba a entender.

Pero una luz azul surgió de la nada para cubrirlo todo. Pero no era la producida por saturnangemon, era otra. Para cuando ophanimon, mihiramon y logan pudieron abrir los ojos vieron que ni keruta ni saturn angemon estaban en el palacio.  
-logan- comenzó a decir ella- es tiempo de que ustedes dos abandonen este lugar.

-pero ophanimon- protesto mihiramon- que es lo que usted hará?

-yo no soy mas que el reflejo de un alma humana. Yo también soy un ángel cuyo tiempo no ha llegado aun , así como lo son seraphimon y cherubimon. Esa es la razón por la cual ninguno de nosotros hemos intervenido cuando comenzaron las crisis en los digimundos.

Lo decía con una cierta tristeza.  
-todo ha comenzado desde incluso antes de que tu, logan ,nacieras. Pero lo hecho ya no puede realmente deshacerse , debe encontrar su final. Por ello os daré la misión de que lleven a su legitimo dueño el digegg del milagro que vosotros dos, con tanta dedicación han protegido por tanto tiempo.

Logan y mihiramon se miraron el uno al otro asombrados.

Pero ophanimon no se amedrento ante las expresiones de asombro. Hizo que del aire apareciera el digiegg y se posara en las manos de logan.  
Luego se transformo en información al entrar en el digivice del muchacho.  
-el digiegg de los milagros siempre ha sido muy especial. Lo que me ha permitido tener esta "vida", pero ya no puede seguir escondido . Esta vez debe regresar a su dueño de forma definitiva

-y que será de ti? No queremos perderte.- logan quería mucho a ophanimon, había sido lo mas cercano a una madre que había tenido en su vida.

-iros. Y no miréis atrás- ordeno ella suavemente- yo cumpliré con mi rol cuando llegue el momento.  
Logan monto a mihiramon y partió del maravilloso castillo . Sabia cual era la misión que tenia que cumplir. Para ello era por lo que había sido preparado toda su vida.esperaba que ophanimon siguiera existiendo para ese entonces.

Keruta apareció en el palacio de lucemon delante del propio lucemon.  
-chico ingrato- dijo el angelito rubio de doce alas quien estaba visiblemente furioso- cría cuervos y te morderán la mano. Invierto parte de mi valioso tiempo para educarte y entrenarte... Y te exhibes por ahí como un actor de tercera categoría! Casi echas a perder mis planes!  
Keruta estaba embobado.  
Saturnangemon volvió a ser saturnpatamon , todavía seguía pensando en las palabras de ophanimon.

-os enseñare tanto a tu digimon como a ti a no desafiar mis ordenes.  
Era el tiempo de recibir los castigos


	13. Rescate

Capitulo 12

_  
Parlo con quelli che passono, dimando delle nuove de 'paesi loro, intento varie cose , e noto varii gusti e diverse fantasie d'uomini._

Maquiavelo.

_Hablo con los que pasan , les pregunto sobre las novedades de sus pueblos , me entero de cosas varias y capto los diferentes gustos y diversos anhelos de los hombres._

Maquiavelo.

-por que has insistido en ir solo al palacio de querubimon?- pregunto cyberdramon mientras transportaba a ryo sobre sus espaldas.

-porque así soy yo. No soy de trabajar demasiado en equipo

-juraría que estabas esquivando a la tamer Rika.-cyberdramon no era ningún estupido.

-tal vez si , tal vez no-seguían volando a toda velocidad ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el aire pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo.

-ryo?

-antes de vernos envueltos en esta aventura estaba comenzando a abrirle mi corazón a Rika ...algo que no he hecho con nadie excepto nova. En ese momento no era consciente de que le estaba confesando a Rika cosas que solo tenia muy dentro de mi corazón y que no quería compartir con nadie mas ...mi pasado. Pero ella , desde el primer momento en que nos hemos vuelto a ver insistió en conocer mis secretos y supongo que me he dejado llevar... Volver a verla me ha producido sentimientos muy contradictorios .

Cyberdramon ya se había dado cuenta de eso hacia bastante tiempo, pero quería oírlo de ryo.

-que es lo que te ha producido el volver a verla?

-durante años me he convencido a mi mismo que no necesitaba de nadie excepto yo mismo . Luego me he vuelto un tamer y tuve que aprender a pelear en equipo o de lo contrario jamás hubiéramos derrotado a Delipa. Pero cuando el incidente termino me di cuenta de que no tenia nada en común con Takato ni los demás , ni siquiera llegue a pertenecer realmente a su grupo. - cerro los ojos en un tono reflexivo- siempre me sentí ...no se ...incluso desde mi mundo original siempre he estado rodeado de soledad. Takato y su grupo me hicieron desear pertenecer a un equipo y tener amigos en quienes apoyarme.

-continua-

cuando el incidente termino y tu regresaste al digimundo junto a los demás digimons tome plena consciencia de mi propia soledad. Me sentí absolutamente perdido... Trate de integrarme al grupo de Takato pero éramos demasiado diferentes, Rika solo me seguía viendo como a su mas acérrimo rival en el torneo de las digicards y ... Cuando quise decirle que ella me gustaba mucho descubrí que Henry se me había adelantados perdí toda esperanza y por ello no volví a acercarme al grupo. Luego lo desestime y me auto convencí de que había sido una atracción fugaz y ficticia lo que había sentido por Rika así que me volqué aun mas en ganar el torneo. Realmente recuerdo que mi corazón había comenzado a cerrarse de nuevo a los demás.

-ya.

-hasta que me toco competir en las finales del torneo contra el rival mas duro de todos los que me había tocado combatir en mi vida. Al principio creía que por su aspecto dulce y frágil me tocaba pelear contra una princesa , pero a medida que iba combatiendo resulto ser xeena la princesa guerrera. La dificultad del combate y encima el hecho de estar siendo derrotado por una mujer por primera vez en mi vida había hecho que mi propio espíritu despertara una vez mas hacia la calidez. Luego descubriría que mi hermosa rival no era otra que nova.

-recuerdo el episodio. Ella hizo detener el tiempo en el estadio y te hizo la propuesta de unírtele a su causa. Luego aceptarías .

-me enamore de nova, cyberdramon. Me enamore desde la primera vez en que la vi. y eso que había una buena diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Ella tenia 17 y yo 15.

Cyberdramon se echo a reír.

-eso es algo bastante obvio, en todos los años en que ella te ha estado entrenando has tratado de llevar a cabo todos los planes posibles para conquistarla. Y fueron innumerables las ocasiones en que has intentado robarle un beso.

-nova finalmente me hizo entender que lo que yo sentía hacia ella no era mas que un encaprichamiento porque la veía en realidad como una sustituta de la persona a la que yo realmente amaba. Que el hecho de que en varias actitudes nova me recordara a Rika había hecho que mi propio corazón se confundiera.

-nova realmente puede tener un cierto parecido a Rika pero que tiene eso que ver con la pregunta que te he hecho?

-que nova tenia toda la razón. Cuando retorne a la dimensión tamer y volví a ver a Rika mi corazón se puso como loco y me he dado cuenta de que nunca deje de amar a Rika! Y no puedo mirarla de nuevo a los ojos porque me aterra el pensar que ella tiene semejante poder sobre mi!

-sabes una cosa camarada? Ustedes los humanos son demasiados complicados. Prefieres pelear desnudo contra milleniunmon y sin un digivice que decirle a esa mujer que la amas. Con esas dudas en tu corazón dudo mucho que el guardián del santuario de cherubimon nos entregue el digiegg dorado de la justicia.

Ryo no volvió a responder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-adonde piensas ir Nova? - preguntaba el señor gennai

-al santuario de Seraphimon- respondió ella - me volveré loca si permanezco un minuto mas en este lugar.

-pero es necesario que permanezcas aquí, no tienes a tu digimon camarada para protegerte- protesto izzy,palmon y betamon dijeron lo mismo.

-He mandado una orden a los comunicadores de Tk y he quedado con ellos en reunirnos en el santuario de Seraphimon. Cuanto antes el recupere su forma y poder mas tranquilos estaremos todos.

-Entonces yo iré contigo - replico Kari- si Tk irá para allá entonces yo también iré.

-Kari... - Yolei no estaba demasiado segura de querer ir allí, por alguna razón la perspectiva le pareció algo aterradora.

Izzy miro a Hirokazu y a Kenta quienes parecían aun algo desorientados. Luego miro a Tentomon.

-conoces el santuario de Seraphimon?

-nunca he estado allí pero he oído de el, ese es el lugar que le pertenece a Patamon por derecho. Cuando termine de madurar y asuma su evolución angelical de manera definitiva será su hogar y desde allí el protegerá el equilibrio del digimundo.

Gatomon sintió una gran calidez en su interior. Irían al palacio que en el futuro habitaría Angemon. Con algo de suerte , cuando ella alcanzara su evolución permanente como el ángel femenino que era en esencia ...tal vez también se convertiría en su hogar también. Una sonrisa involuntaria comenzó a aflorar en su rostro.

Además esta hecho de cristales , si ustedes creen en el cielo se parece mucho al palacio del arcángel san miguel. Realmente las veces en que he estado allí no han dejado de maravillarme- Nova estaba haciéndole unas modificaciones a los digivices de los demás elegidos- aquel que desee ir conmigo será bienvenido , aquel que desee permanecer con el señor gennai que lo haga. No era mi intención de que ninguno de ustedes se viera implicado en esta terrible aventura.

-No tienes por que disculparte- Izzy le puso una mano en el hombro - nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera los viajeros del tiempo. Pues yo también iré contigo , deseo conocer el lugar.

-Nosotros también somos tamers y queremos ser útiles- agrego Hirokazu.

-El pequeño calumon desea ir también- dijo el pequeño digimon quien salto del suelo a los brazos de Kari. Después de Juri y Rika , Kari era su preferida.

Nova sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-veo que sigues siendo terca y decidida, pero entiendo por que lo haces. - gennai la detuvo- también veo que quedare solo una vez mas pero entonces no tendrá sentido permanecer en este lugar.

-iras a buscar a los dioses , verdad?

-iré a combatir con ellos en el otro lado y ver que tan afectados están siendo los mundos humanos. También debo hacer todo lo posible para que todo salga bien.

-Que dios te acompañe gennai- nova saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta dorada- llevate esto contigo y asimílalo a tu código de datos... Con esto yo hacia digievolucionar a Angemon a tempusangemon ...pero desde que el es capaz de digievolucionar por si mismo ya no lo necesito. Pero a ti te dará el poder de viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio sin ninguna restricción.

Gennai se sorprendió, por supuesto conocía el poder de las digicards de los tamers , Nova era una clase de tamer avanzada pero no solía compartir sus fuentes de poder. Y ahora ella directamente le otorgaba uno de sus símbolos mas elevados de poder. Hirokazu y Kenta estaban algo envidiosos , conocían de digicards y al parecer esa era una de las mas raras y valiosas de la colección.

-no se preocupen por ello- dijo la rubia- he modificado sus d'archs e introduje en sus aparatos la información de la tarjeta.

Los tamers casi se caen al suelo del susto, habían olvidado de que la mujer tenia un poder psíquico y que con ello podía leer mentes.

-y también he añadido la información de esta tarjeta a los digivices de Kari, Yolei e Izzy- continuo

-precisamente te iba a preguntar que clase de modificaciones les has hecho a nuestros digivices- intervino Izzy- te has pasado buena parte de la noche con ellos.

-y el tuyo es muy extraño, es igual al de Tk pero el jamás permitió que Izzy lo analizara.-comento Yolei.

-tenia que marcharse a Inglaterra cuando su d3 cambio de forma . Además no era realmente importante para mi en ese entonces, y aun así nunca pude descifrar la información. Su código era absolutamente cerrado.y como luego no surgieron mas crisis ...

-lo único extraordinario que he hecho con sus aparatos fue ampliar su capacidad de poder. Esta situación es realmente muy difícil y sus digimons tendrán que pelear con todo su poder - dijo ella y miro a Izzy- así que en mas ustedes deberán ser capaces de hacer digievolucionar a sus digimons a sus fases megas de una vez por todas. No puedo esperar a que Angemon y Angewomon vuelvan a lanzar las flechas milagrosas o que Hirokazu y Kenta aprendan a fusionarse con sus digimons. así que yo misma he implantado la información necesaria para la máxima evolución. Espero que lo disfruten.

-dime Nova- pidió Izzy- también seremos capaces de hacer la digievolucion milagrosa -como Tk?

Nova movió la cabeza negativamente.

-para hacer eso se debe tener un gran poder espiritual. Ninguno de ustedes seria capaz de soportar una carga semejante. Incluso por esa misma razón el propio Tk prefiere no tener que hacerla.

-entonces es mejor que partamos- inquirió Gatomon, feliz de saber que podría alcanzar su estado mega sin problemas.

-bueno, nos mantendremos en contacto- dijo el señor gennai quien tras luego de un breve saludo desapareció en el aire.

Nova apretó un botón de la sala de computadoras y repentinamente todos se vieron fuera del lugar...estaban realmente afuera.

-yo digo que ese sujeto es información basada en las películas de star wars y star trek!- Hirokazu estaba en sus trece- sino por que tiene un aparato de tele transportación?

-mas te vale dejar de ir a esas convenciones de fanáticos de esas series- murmuro Kenta- la vida ofrece mucho mas que eso.

-si claro, seño sabelotodo- Hirokazu estaba fastidiado

-podrían intentar no pelear?- pidió Yolei- parecen niño salidos del kinder

-los hombes no maduran jamás- inquirió nova

-vaya!- suspiro Gatomon- yo creía que no eras tan dura con ellos. No después de vivir con Angemon.

-lo mismo digo de el-

-en serio?-Yolei tenia una gran curiosidad. Nova les había comentado que Angemon vivía con ella desde que tenia 16 años-por las veces en que hemos visto al camarada de Tk actuar juraría que es el hombre mas maduro y sexy de todos.

Ustedes no saben las cosas que he tenido que pasar con el, a veces juraría que hemos estado juntos por siglos- suspiro ella mientras miraba alrededor para decidir que dirección seguir.

-Yo quería ser el camarada de Angemon- Hirokazu realmente pensaba que la rubia era bien afortunada. El siempre había anhelado tener a ese ángel como camarada. Solo que ahora era el camarada de guardromon quien gracias a la chica podría hacerlo convertirse en andromon.

-Acaso no se llevan bien?- Izzy estaba bastante sorprendido

-no es eso...- Nova estaba algo ruborizada- se toma demasiado en serio su papel de guardián. A veces es un autentico pelmazo- en realidad ella no pensaba de esa manera pero estaba absolutamente celosa de ladydevimon que debía estar pasándoselo en grande colgada del brazo de angemon.al pensar en eso decididamente se sentía furiosa.

-y que dirección debemos tomar?- pregunto hawkmon

-debemos ir hacia el este!-señalo nova- por cierto, no desearían alcanzar ahora mismo su etapa mega? así no seremos sorprendidos con la guardia baja.

-será fantástico !- grito Tentomon, siempre se había preguntado a si mismo como seria tener el mismo nivel de pelea que Wargreymon y metalgarurumon.  
-hagámoslo!-grito Yolei entusiasmadísima.

Todos alzaron sus digivices e hicieron brillar la luz de la digievolucion.

-hawkmon digievolucion mega a... Valkyramon!

-un momento! - exclamo Izzy- esa es la evolución superior de syphilmon!

-en realidad syphilmon esta contenido en el código de información de hawkmon, es la evolución ultra del digimon de Yolei. Gatomon únicamente incrementa su poder.

Izzy realmente estaba desconcertado.

-si sigues anotando todo eso en la computadora se te pegaran los dedos. Además observa a tu digimon.

Y nova tenia razón, Izzy se emociono al ver que Tentomon se convertía en herculeskabuterimon. Y era realmente impresionante!

Hirokazu se largo a llorar cuando vio a andromon aparecer en escena. creía que nunca mas lo vería desde aquella primera vez...

-magna dramon...- susurro Kari al ver a su dragón rosado.

-tu digimon es especial Kari- sonrió nova- en ella esta contenida dos evoluciones mega. Esta ya la conoces pero ella también un día se convertirá en uno de los tres grandes Ángeles del digimundo.

-en que se convertirá aparte de magnadramon?

-será Ophanimon.

-wow.

El pequeño calumon sonreía impactado. Le encantaba todo eso. En cambio el digimon de Kenta no digievoluciono.

-marineangemon ya pertenece a la fase mega- suspiro Kenta

Nova miro al pequeño digimon muy atentamente y pareció concentrarse. Luego sonrió aun mas.

-este pequeño tiene mas poder que todos los demás juntos. Si tu supieras mantener la clase de lazo que Takato mantiene con guilmon serias capaz de extraer al máximo todo su poder y aprovechar su inmensa sabiduría. Marineangemon es la evolución mega de pixiemon, pero su poder es tal que si gritara realmente podría borrar todo un continente. Su verdadera forma es la de un arcángel muy poderoso. Pero entiendo sus razones para insistir en permanecer en esta forma tan pequeña. Kenta, te ha sido concedido un gran privilegio al ser designado el camarada de este extraordinario ser. Solo un corazón humano tan cándido y sabio como el tuyo es merecedor. Un día aprenderás , Kenta , el verdadero significado de vuestros destinos y cuando aprendas esa lección...podrás ver a marine Angemon en todo su esplendor. Esa es una promesa que este pequeño te ha hecho desde el primer momento en que te ha escogido como su camarada-

Kenta se puso contento ante dicha revelación, se prometió a si mismo madurar para poder estrechar su unión con el pequeño ángel. Y realmente por la forma en que la mujer había dicho estas palabras había sentido una inmensa felicidad.

Kari y los demás también sintieron la calidez del significado de estas palabras.

-y tu pequeño calumon- nova le planto un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar- se que eres la luz de la evolución de los digimons. Y se que también tienes un papel muy importante en este juego. Te he visto brillar aquella vez en que les has devuelto la gloria a los dioses en el digimundo de los tamers. Pero no olvides una cosa, aunque digan que eres la entelequia también veo en ti el corazón de un ángel.

Los únicos que no se veían contentos eran palmon y betamon, como no tenían cerca de si mismos ni a Mimi ni a michael no podían digievolucionar. Pero nova todavía se guardaba mas sorpresas.

-claro que podrán digievolucionar a su estado mega- aseguro la mujer sonriendo con una mayor calidez.- he estado estudiando el digivice de Izzy también para entender su mecanismo. Y aunque no he visto jamás los digivices de sus amigos aun así podrán mantener el contacto. Eso fue lo que mas tiempo me ha llevado en concretar.

Nova extendió su mano y comenzó a manipular los botones de su digivice circular. Pero cambio su forma como si fuera la witchblade y ahora era una guanteleta con mas botones todavía.

-wow- Tentomon e Izzy lo dijeron en coro- hasta donde puede llegar la tecnología.

Nova seguía apretando mas botones, parecía a su vez una computadora portátil su puñetera.

Mientras tanto en la torre donde estaban Mimi y Michael...

-Michael! Michael!- empezó a chillar Mimi- despierta!

-uahhh...que es lo que ocurre Mimi? Por que estas gritando?-Michael estaba absolutamente agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho durante las ultimas horas para mantener la serenidad. había sido su primera noche y había sido espantosa.

-mi digivice..también el tuyo...han comenzado a brillar!

-queee! Acaso será obra de ese desgraciado!

Ambos tomaron sus digivices y sintieron una gran sensación de paz en cuanto los tocaron. Sus ojos se cerraron , después de tantas horas de angustia querían experimentar esa calidez reconfortante que parecía el abrazo de una madre. Y cerrando los ojos Mimi pudo sentir la presencia de palmon y Michael la de betamon, que sus digimons estaban sanos y salvos.

-Michael, creo que estoy alucinando

-tal vez yo lo este... Pero no creo que esto sea malo.

-Mimi!-oyó la chica la voz de palmon llamándola

-Michael- escucho el muchachito la voz de betamon llamándolo a su vez.

-no puedo creerlo, escucho sus voces! Palmon! Betamon!- llamo a su vez Mimi

-Mimi nos escucha!- exclamaron los digimons quienes estaban a lado de nova hablándole a la guanteleta, que hacia de transmisor.

-como es posible que podamos comunicarnos?- escucharon la voz de Michael por el aparato de nova.

-podemos hacerlo gracias al digivice de nova- exclamo Izzy feliz de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y constatar de que aun seguían con vida

-Izzy!- Mimi estaba eufórica - están los demás digielegidos también en el digimundo!

-por supuesto! Aunque algo rejuvenecidos- hablo Yolei

-Yolei!- Mimi estaba realmente tan feliz que comenzó a llorar del alivio

-por cierto, quien es Nova?- pregunto Michael con todos los colores en su cara por primera vez en su vida.

-solo soy una digielegida mas- sonrió ella y siguió manipulando las teclas de su aparato. De pronto todos pudieron ver unas imágenes holográficas de Mimi y Michael hablándoles a sus propios digivices.

Mimi grito

-ahora nuestros digivices han comenzado a proyectar imágenes tuyas Izzy y de Yolei y de palmon... Como si fuera un cine.

-porque por fin he conseguido configurar mi digivice para que sea capaz de transmitir imagen y sonido a sus digivices- nova realmente estaba satisfecha, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. "gracias magnus" pensó, su hermano mayor había sido un genio de la informática de su época y le había enseñado muchas cosas a su hermanita ...mientras había vivido.

-escuchen- dijo Kari- tai y otros digielegidos han ido en su rescate, ya pronto estarán allí. Tengan paciencia y mucho valor que serán liberados.

-tai ha ido a rescatarnos? Ese es nuestro líder! -Mimi abrazo a su marido- por cierto a que edad ha retrocedido nuestro amigo?

-a la edad en que lo conocimos por primera vez- contesto Izzy

-y por que esa mujer no ha retrocedido en el tiempo como nosotros?- pregunto Michael con suspicacia

-no es momento para dar esa clase de explicaciones- dijo nova quien estaba comenzando a hartarse de que la cataloguen como" esa mujer"- mi nombre es nova Takariyama , por favor.

-a mi me parece toda una antipática- susurro Mimi al oído de su marido.

-tu no eres mucho mejor que yo- dijo seca nova

Mimi se asusto, la había oído! Se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-deberías prejuzgar menos a las personas- sentencio nova sin compasión - bueno escuchen , he hecho desde mi digivice una modificación a los suyos para que sus digimons puedan alcanzar la etapa mega sin problemas. Mientras sus amigos les Irán rescatando nosotros iremos al santuario de Seraphimon. Díganles eso a tai y a los demás. Que nos reuniremos con el grupo de Tk allí.

-palacio de Seraphimon?- inquirió Michael- que es el santuario de Seraphimon?

-pueden preguntarle eso a Angemon cuando sean rescatados- dijo nova

-Angemon?

-no me refiero al camarada de Tk sino al mío. Como dije, yo soy también una digielegida, y mi camarada esta ayudando con el rescate. Ahora , podrían concentrarse en hacer la digievolucion mega con sus digimons? El palacio de Seraphimon queda lejos y podrían atacarnos el enemigo yendo hasta allá. Necesitamos de rosemon y metalseadramon.

Mimi y Michael se miraron. podían hacer eso desde tan lejos?

-claro que lo pueden hacer, me he pasado toda una noche en vela tratando de hacer que los digivices se sincronicen de una vez. Con el mío estoy aumentando la potencia de los suyos- nova estaba impaciente

-si no lo intentan jamás lo sabrán!- animaron Hirokazu y Kenta

-quienes son esos?-pregunto Michael pero Mimi no presto atención. Miro fijamente a su palmon y asintió

-yo creo en los milagros- dijo la chica y deseo ver a palmon digievolucionar a su etapa mega.

Y palmon fue cubierta por la luz de la digievolucion a su vez.

-palmon digievoluciona a ...rosemon!

Mimi se quedo pasmada. Rosemon era maravillosa.

-que hermosa que es!

Michael estaba maravillado también y a su vez deseo ver a su digimon alcanzar su etapa mega.

Betamon digievoluciono de una manera majestuosa.

-metalseadramon!

-lo han conseguido!-Yolei abrazaba a Hirokazu emocionada- lo han conseguido!

Nova suspiro aliviada. Magnus le había enseña'ado bien.

-ahora debemos partir- dijo nova- esperen a sus amigos, y pronto volverán a ver a sus digimons. Yo cuidare que ellos estén bien.

-esta bien- dijo Michael- entendemos. Os los confiamos , que son como nuestros hijos.

-Michael- Mimi estaba colorada- estas pensando en tener hijos?

-cuando todo esto termine y hayamos recuperado nuestras edades...por supuesto que deseo encargar un bebe!- Michael la miro con tanta pasión que Mimi se ruborizo. Luego la transmisión se corto pero ellos no lo notaron.

-bueno- anuncio nova- las preliminares han acabado, los tortolos han de ser liberados pronto de su jaula de oro. Marchémonos.

Rosemon y metalseadramon asintieron.

Rosemon pensó para sus adentros "por fin soy una mujer como Angewomon" tal vez a ella también podría ocurrirle lo que tanto anhelaba...

Una vez terminado el espectáculo todos procedieron a marcharse. Era el fin de las preliminares. Nova se subió a herculeskabuterimon junto a Izzy y a Kenta.

Mientras se marchaban Izzy le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-creí que querrías reunirte con Angemon-

-por que?

-es tu camarada y... juraría que estabas celosa de ladydevimon.

Nova miro para otro lado .

-tal vez sea lo mejor, después de todo ella es de su misma raza.- murmuro de tal manera que casi no se la podía oír- es su culpa por haber sido configurado para atraer a las mujeres. Que tenga una buena dosis de su medicina.prefiero que salga de esta solito-

Izzy y Kenta realmente no podían entender la situación. Esperaban que ella saliera corriendo a sacarle los ojos a ladydevimon pero... Nova era totalmente impredecible.

-tal vez así me sea mas fácil no amarlo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impmon estaba solo. No sabia que rumbo tomar en verdad. No quería estar junto a los tamers ni a esos niños desconocidos. También se sentía conmocionado porque era la segunda vez en su vida que había sido objeto de manipulación por parte de una fuerza superior.

No quería ser Beelzemon porque todavía se sentía sucio, todavía recordaba la cara de terror que había puesto calumon... Se había jurado a si mismo jamás volver a atacar a sus amigos y...se había dejado manipular! jamás se lo perdonaría.

Adonde ir? No lo sabia. Ese digimundo era muy diferente al que el conocía.

Pero ahora tenia otro inconveniente, tenia hambre!

Cierto, no recordaba la ultima hora en que había comido y ahora su estomago protestaba ruidosamente.

-deja de gruñir!- protesto Impmon- al fin y al cabo no es tan importante.

Pero su estomago tenia otras ideas. A menos que le dieran algo de comida prometía hacer de la vida de Impmon un autentico infierno.

-rayos!-

Entonces , casi como un espejismo, sintió el perfumado aroma de carne al curry en el aire.

-comida!

Impmon podía jactarse de una cosa, tenia un magnifico olfato. Y a estas alturas su hambre era tanta que podía oler la comida a grandes distancias.

-es por allá!- y salio disparado como una saeta. - comida!comida!- parecía un naufrago avistando tierra.

Corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente encontró un restaurante.

Impmon se paro en seco, jamás había visto un restaurante en el digimundo que el conocía.

-pero que clase de digimundo es este? Acaso también habitan en este lugar los humanos? - pero el olor era tan insistente que no quería quedarse allí reflexionando. Lo que fuera, seria incluso capaz de matar por una buena comida.

Cuando entro vio que la mayoría de los clientes eran digimons. habían unos numemons comiendo unos buenos platos de arroz con carne al curry.

-desea comer el especial del día? - le salio a recibir un digitamamon con tono amable.

-no era frecuente que otros digimons, excepto los de los tamers , se dirigieran a el con tanta amabilidad.

-eso que están comiendo los numemons es el especial del día?

-por supuesto! Eso desea comer?

Impmon directamente se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar

-quiero que me traiga tres porciones enteras!

A digitamamon le brillaron los ojos , ese parecía ser un cliente en potencia.

-en un momento estarán- y corrió a la cocina

-que sujeto tan extraño.- murmuro para si el pequeño digimon oscuro- ni siquiera se le puede ver el rostro, vaya uno saber en que estará pensando!

Impmon no se había dado cuenta de que bien en el fondo, al otro lado del lugar habían dos individuos mirándole con sumo interés. Uno de ellos era un Gabumon, el otro estaba cubierto por un gran manto y no se le podía distinguir las facciones del rostro, parecía humano. Pero nadie les prestaba una gran atención.

-ese sujeto no parece ser de por aquí- dijo gabumon

-claro que no. Pero será divertido ver como se las arregla. Dudo mucho que tenga alguna cuenta en dólares.

Gabumon se rió.

-será interesante ver la cara de digitamamon cuando se entere de ello.  
-pues se lo merece, una cosa es llevar un negocio respetable. Pero debería colgar un cartel en el que diga que solo acepta dólares y no tratar de desplumar a los clientes.- inquirió secamente el individuo de la capa.

-supongo que es demasiado avaro para pagarle a un empleado para que lave los platos y haga la comida así que siempre intentara amarrar al primer incauto que pase por allí.

-será interesante ver como se las arregla este nuevo incauto-y siguió bebiendo su bebida tranquilamente.

Impmon devoro plato tras plato . Su estomago reclamaba mas y mas comida, era capaz de comer mucho mas que el propio guilmon si se lo proponía. Un poco mas y tendría que coserse un cierre en su piel. Pero no le importaba. El arroz con carne al curry era su comida favorita.

Ah...pensaba...nada mejor que una buena comida para ahuyentar los problemas.

Los problemas vendrían a la hora de pagar la cuenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-bien- dijo Renamon- ya hemos llegado. Ese debe ser la guarida de nuestros enemigos.

-no puedo creer que un palacio tan maravilloso como ese sea la fortaleza de nuestros enemigos- musito Rika- se parece mucho al palacio de Azulongmon.

-si pero ese es el palacio de Lucemon- dijo ladydevimon todavía agarrada del brazo de Angemon quien totalmente derrotado del hartazgo había decidido dejarla hacer.- sin embargo, angie, tu palacio es mucho mas hermoso que este y no puedo esperar al día en que nos casemos y me lleves a vivir allí.

-tu tienes un palacio?- Takato estaba muy impresionado- no sabia que fueras un rey!

-se refiere al palacio de Seraphimon- contesto Angemon de mal humor- como esta boba cree que me convertiré en Seraphimon debe de creer que ese palacio me pertenece.

-palacio? Seraphimon tiene un palacio?- pregunto Tai con sorna

-claro que si. Aunque el termino correcto es santuario- el ángel procedió a dar una breve explicación acerca de la identidad de los tres grandes Ángeles que custodian el digimundo y de cómo ellos tenían un santuario que les representaba.- en este caso, en su dimensión. Ninguno de los tres Ángeles ha asumido aun su forma permanente, siguen siendo digimons de clase en entrenamiento o mejor dicho rookies. Ninguno de ellos ha alcanzado todavía la madurez para cambiar por si solos a su nivel siguiente, y menos para asumir el nivel de poder mas poderoso : el mega como apariencia habitual.

-entonces- dijo gabumon- te estas refiriendo a los digimons de Kari y Tk, cierto?

-así es. Llegara un momento en que Patamon y Gatomon no convivirán mas con sus camaradas humanos y asumirán, junto con su apariencia angelical la misión para la que han sido creados. Dirigir y gobernar el digimundo, protegiendo el equilibrio de ambos mundos.

-si esa era su misión primordial, porque no han sido configurados directamente como Ángeles y así haber evitado que los dark masters hicieran de las suyas?- inquirió tai impaciente por iniciar el rescate.- podrían habernos ahorrado muchos problemas

-eso es algo que no me corresponde responder- replico el ángel y dirigiéndose hacia ladydevimon le dijo- mas te vale que no nos hagas caer en ninguna trampa, luego de haberme hecho sufrir tantos acosos te advierto que no estoy de humor para traiciones.

Ladydevimon estaba eufórica porque el ángel le había hablado y el tono duro con el que le había hablado la fascinaba. Tanto devimon como myotismon y piedmon podían pudrirse en el infierno, no había nadie mas atractivo que Angemon.

-por supuesto corazoncito... Conozco una entrada secreta

-corazoncito! Jua!jua!- Davis aullaba de la risa- Angemon! Realmente te han cazado! Jua!jua!jua!

El ángel tenia ganas de cortar cabezas, y ese Motomiya no seria la excepción. No sabia a quien detestaba mas si a Akiyama o a Motomiya quien directamente era un pelmazo insoportable. Al menos Akiyama no se reía de las desgracias ajenas.

-por que no te callas de una vez? Tu risa es insoportable!- protesto Rika- además podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento por culpa de tu bocota

-es cierto- Matt opinaba lo mismo que Rika- la cuestión es entrar en secreto , no por un ataque directo.

-esperen!- dijo Henry- no confió en ladydevimon pero por que no lo intentamos en dos frentes? Que un grupo entre por un extremo y que el otro lo haga por el otro lado.

-esa seria una buena idea. - -terriermon aplaudió la idea. Henry realmente era un buen estratega.

Veo algunos ventanales- dijo tai mirando por su larga vista- tal vez seria bueno intentar escalar por el muro y entrar por una ventana. Seria una buena posibilidad de encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Y de esa manera cubriríamos mas terreno- añadió Takato- quienes irían por arriba?

Lo haríamos Rika y yo- se ofreció Renamon- yo puedo escalar de una manera silenciosa y efectiva como Renamon o kyubimon.

También iremos nosotros- añadió Matt- gabumon también es bueno escalando ya sea como garurumon o weregarurumon o incluso mejor como metalgarurumon.

Creo que haríamos un equipo perfecto, yamatto- sonrió Rika, Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.Tenían una gran empata, incluso en la noche anterior habían charlado bastante intercambiando sus experiencias, incluso habían hablado del divorcio de sus respectivos padres y habían trabado casi de inmediato una gran amistad. Cualquiera diría que habían conocido a su media naranja.

Entonces Tai, Davis y yo iremos junto a Angemon y su...novia por el otro lado- repuso Henry disimulando una sonrisa al ver al ángel intentando sin éxito soltar su brazo de la mujer

-combinado!- v-mon estaba impaciente por actuar. así que se transformo en flamedramon.

El grupo se separo y dieron comienzo a su tarea de rescate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otro lado Alice estaba mirando por una ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era keruta quien estaba seriamente lastimado y había sido traído en brazos de saturnangemon.

-keruta!- exclamo Alice. - pero que ha ocurrido?

Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía tan mal. Directamente le habían dado una gran paliza, tenia la cara llena de moretones y las ropas raídas.

-puedes curarlo?- pregunto saturnangemon

-no lo se, no soy doctora. Pero quien le ha dado semejante paliza?

Depositaron a keruta en la mullida cama de Alice mientras ella tomaba un botiquín de los primeros auxilios. El ángel , con suavidad , le sacaba la ropa a keruta.

-ha sido Lucemon-

-Lucemon? No puede ser. No puedo creerlo ser capaz de semejante crueldad con un humano.

-no te dejes engañar por su apariencia infantil. No olvides que ha sido el quien ha puesto el hechizo sobre el digimundo, por el cualquier humano que se adentre en este mundo se convertirá en un infante.

Alice miraba a keruta con pena.

-aunque a keruta le ha hecho conservar la apariencia de un adolescente de 16 años y a mi la de una joven de 14 - ella de inmediato se puso a limpiar las heridas del cuerpo del chico.

-porque le castigo?

-por ir en contra de las ordenes establecidas. Por poco le mata -

-acaso no has intentado defenderlo?

-no. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada lanzo un hechizo sobre mi impidiéndome movilizarme. Alice , he de llevármelo de este lugar.

-piensan escapar?

-keruta es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero ni siquiera conmigo como su camarada puede vencer a Lucemon. Esa es la razón por la que ha estado capturando a tantos digimons, para encontrar a aquel que sea mas fuerte que el y así poder matarlo.

Por ello se llevo a los digimons de Mimi y Michael?

quería provocar la ira de ese muchacho atacando a sus amigos , pues lo que en verdad desea es apoderarse del digimon mas poderoso para que sea el camarada que lo ayude a deshacerse de Lucemon.

Podría haber pedido ayuda para eso- replico Alice

-Él es demasiado orgulloso, una vez mas he de decirlo. Quiere llevarse todo el merito por la victoria aunque sea a través del camino equivocado. Por ello capturo a Wargreymon.

Alice contemplo el rostro dormido de keruta y volvió a suspirar.

-me pregunto yo por que tiene que ser tan retorcido para resolver las cosas. así lo único que consigue es de hacerse de mas enemigos. Ni siquiera me escucha , por que me habrá mandado a traer ?

-lo ha hecho porque usted es la persona de la que esta enamorado y en nombre de ese amor que siente por usted tengo la esperanza de que pueda ayudarlo a recuperar su verdadera esencia-

-yo?

Keruta murmuro algo en sueños-  
-Alice... Quédate conmigo por favor-  
-keruta...  
------------------------------------------------------


	14. Batalla y reunión

Capitulo 13

"**ok. We'll go**"

june 5, 1944.

...4:15 a.m.

_  
With these words , dwight d. Eisenhower , supreme_

commander of the usa army , set in motion the

allied invasion of europe , the greatest military

operation the world has ever known.

( "_esta bien. Marchemos." con estas palabras ,_

dwight d. Eisenhower, supremo comandante de

las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos

de america , ordeno la invasion aliada de

europa , la mas grande operación militar que el

mundo haya conocido jamás)

-------------------------------------------

-ha comenzado- dijo Nova.

Izzy y Kenta la miraron, era la primera vez que hablaba desde hacia varios minutos. Tenia los ojos cerrados y habían asumido que se había quedado dormida . Después de haber pasado toda una noche en vela se suponía que debía estar absolutamente cansada.

-que ha comenzado?- pregunto Izzy

-el grupo de tai y Takato ha iniciado la incursión. Han conseguido entrar al palacio de Lucemon sin problemas- anuncio ella.

-como es que lo sabes?- pregunto Kenta

-Angemon me ha estado hablando telepáticamente- dijo ella - y tal como me lo temía sigue teniendo a esa criatura espantosa agarrada de su brazo. Como se atreva a besarlo yo...!- pero nova se controlo. No era momento de sentir celos.- muy bien Angemon - siguió hablando - cambio y fuera.

Guau!- Yolei decía- Kari me encanta tu dragón! De pequeña siempre había soñado con montar a un dragón. Que digievolucion mas maravillosa que tiene Gatomon-

lo mismo digo de hawkmon- sonrió Kari ligeramente pero tenia su mente puesta en tai y Tk.

Gracias por dejarnos montar sobre tu lomo metalseadramon- dijo Hirokazu al digimon de Michael- esperamos no ser una carga para ti.

No lo son- respondió el enorme digimon- es un placer poder ayudar.

Rosemon volaba a sus anchas pero seguía muy preocupada por Mimi. En realidad se sentía tentada de ir a ayudar a tai y reencontrarse con su camarada... Ahora que tenia poderes extraordinarios.

-no- escucho en su interior la voz de nova- confía en ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ha comenzado- anuncio Tk con voz queda mientras contemplaba el mar.

-que ha comenzado?- pregunto Sora yendo a reunirse con el. Todos estaban reuniendo provisiones para el gran viaje que iban a hacer hacia el continente. Los demás esperaban que los digimons de la isla localizaran a whamon para que los llevara al continente.

-rescataran a nuestros amigos- y Tk no dijo nada mas y siguió mirando al mar

Joe estaba esperando a gomamon quien había ido a buscar a whamon. Cody estaba intentando pescar mientras Suzy y Ken hablaban a sus anchas

en ese momento emergió whamon a la superficie junto a gomamon.

-por fin lo encontré! -anuncio de forma triunfal gomamon- lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo hallarlo.

-esta bien amigo- sonrió Joe- sabíamos que podrías encontrarlo.

-lamento mucho haber sido tan difícil de hallar- se disculpo whamon- han surgido demasiados disturbios en el océano y varios de mis camaradas han desaparecido. Las cosas están difíciles en el mar, si realmente prefieren arriesgarse en viajar por mar con gusto los llevare.

-ese es whamon?- pregunto Suzy muy impresionada. había visto una digicard de ese digimon pero verlo en vivo y en directo era muy diferente- que grande y hermoso que es!

-hola pequeña- saludo la enorme ballena halagada- cual es tu nombre?

-me llamo Suzy Chan, soy una digimon tamer y esta es mi camarada lopmon- sonreía risueña'a la niña'a.

-encantada de conocerle , gran whamon- lopmon hizo una cortes reverencia.

Que gusto es volver a verte whamon- saludo armadimon, muchas veces solía convertirse en submarimon y llevaba a Cody a dar largos paseos submarinos por el mar digital y solían encontrarse con whamon. Cody y submarimon querían mucho a whamon.

Es mejor ir emprendiendo la marcha- anuncio elecmon quien seguía con la idea de acompañar a los digielegidos.

Todos asintieron y tras dar un adiós a los demás digimons de la isla file se subieron sobre el lomo de whamon y emprendieron la marcha.

Sora seguía pendiente de Tk quien parecía muy abstraído de todo.

-Tk- pregunto la joven Takenouchi- sigues siendo tu. Verdad?

El niña'o acariciaba la figura de Patamon quien descansaba sobre sus pequeñas piernas. Pero miraba su digivice.

-soy yo Sora. Pero a veces escucho la voz de mi otro yo.

-y que dice?

Tk extendió su brazo derecho en el que tenia puesto su extraño digivice circular y todos vieron con sorpresa que cambiaba de forma a guanteleta.

-wow. - exclamo Suzy- he visto eso en witchblade.

- veamos que tal les esta yendo a tai y a los demás-

-por que no puedo tener un digivice como el de ese niña'o?- se pregunto Suzy maravillada.

Y todos se sentaron en torno a Tk para observar las imágenes que el aparato empezaba a proyectar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt montaba sobre garurumon y Rika sobre kyubimon cuando lograron penetrar de manera silenciosa en el palacio de Lucemon.

-vamos!- decía cada tanto Matt- debemos registrar cada habitación hasta dar con los calabozos.

No será fácil- había dicho kyubimon- no es fácil sentir la presencia de humanos en este lugar. El ambiente es muy denso incluso para mis sentidos.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Rika

es como si estuviéramos dentro de delipa-

corrieron de un pasillo a otro , de vez en cuando encontraban algún que otro centinela y si no lograban pasar inadvertidos simplemente noqueaban al infeliz, lo peor era que eran tan estupidos que ni siquiera sabían adonde estaban situados los prisioneros.

-rayos!- se impaciento Matt- adonde estarán? Esto parece un maldito laberinto!

-donde estarán?- Rika también estaba impaciente

en el otro lado tai , Davis , Henry , Takato y sus digimons caminaban sigilosamente. Angemon caminaba por delante de ellos dejándose guiar por ladydevimon.

-y bien?- pregunto el ángel- donde están?

-cerca , amor. Cerca. No seas impaciente- ladydevimon no tenia ningún deseo de guiar al enemigo pero...haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser la señora de Angemon.

Angemon por su parte se sentía algo mas aliviado luego de haber tenido esa charla telepática con nova. Al menos ella estaba mejor tras el descanso, lo que lo preocupaba era la frialdad con que le había hablado. Ya debía saber de ladydevimon.

Pero sonrió cuando recordó lo que el le dijo por ultimo:

" de todos modos, ni sueñes en que me perderás de vista por mucho tiempo. Ya sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado , eso es algo que le prometí a Tk. Que siempre cuidaría de ti lo quieras o no"

y mas satisfecho se sintió al ver el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su camarada.

En ese momento tuvo que apartar su rostro antes de que los labios de ladydevimon alcanzaran a tocar los suyos.

-olvídate de eso!- la aparto de pésimo humor. Realmente odiaba estas situaciones, no era la primera vez que era objeto de acoso por parte de una mujer. No debería haberse quitado el maldito casco , pensó.

Tai seguía muy preocupado por agumon pero Takato y Davis no podían evitar reírse del pobre ángel.

-desearía ser tan popular con las mujeres como lo es el- decía Takato

-y que es lo que harías con las mujeres?- pregunto guilmon.

-este...muchas cosas interesantes- respondió Takato poniéndose colorado.

-ni siquiera deseo saberlo- murmuro Henry- yo no desearía estar en los zapatos de Angemon. Mientras fui capitán del equipo de las artes marciales en la preparatoria la pase muy mal, todas las chicas del instituto me perseguían a la hora del almuerzo para ofrecerme sus almuerzos, Valentín era peor con todos los chocolates que recibía y cada mañana mi casillero estaba repleto de cartas de amor. Hubo algunas chicas atrevidas que realmente eran tan pesadas como ladydevimon-

donde vi eso antes ?- pregunto cínicamente Davis , le hubiera encantado tener esa desgracia en lugar de haber sido un espectador ...volvió a maldecir a Takaishi.

A Henry le recorrió un tremendo escalofrió al recordar aquellos días. Rika directamente había estado tan celosa que su relación había sido muy tempestuosa.

-yo hubiera dado toda la pasta china del mundo por haber tenido esa clase de popularidad- repuso Davis- ni siquiera presentándome a mi mismo con un autentico digimon conseguí impresionar a las chicas.

-lo lamento Davis- se disculpo flamedramon

la verdad es que la chicas se prendaban del digimon pero no del dueño. V-mon había sido el digimon consentido de las chicas tanto en el secundario como en la preparatoria, le regalaban almuerzos , golosinas e incluso..lo habían invitado a entrar en el vestuario de las chicas. Davis había querido estrangular a su mejor amigo. Pero el pequeño el monstruo no podía resistirse a las chicas. V-mon recordaría esos días divertidos con mucho cariño.

-por esas escaleras - anuncio ladydevimon- se accede a la habitación adonde se encuentran sus amigos. - luego señalo otras escaleras al otro lado del pasillo- por esas, en cambio se pueden acceder a las habitaciones de keruta- le dijo a Taichi- eso es si realmente te interesa salvar a ese agumon aunque yo no apostaría un centavo por ello.- termino con un tono burlón mientras abrazaba al ángel masculino.

-muchas gracias- dijo Angemon y golpeo a ladydevimonen la cabeza. Una vez mas la infortunada caía desmayada.

-vaya que si eres duro con tus admiradoras- dijo tai- me recuerdas mucho a Matt.

Bien , no solo hay que rescatar a Mimi y a Michael sino a tu agumon.- respondió el ángel- ustedes vayan a rescatar a sus amigos, yo protegeré a Taichi mientras enfrentaremos a ese sujeto.

Podrás tu solo?- se inquieto Davis- ese sujeto es un demonio. No es humano.

Podré con el y su ejercito de digimons. Soy un ángel del tiempo.

Los demás asintieron y tomaron direcciones distintas, Henry comunico la decisión de ultimo momento a Rika a través de su digivice.

-vaya!- dijo Rika- parece que han dado con el camino!

-muy bien! Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme.-

y cambiaron el rumbo.

Nova vigilaba todos sus movimientos a través de su digivice, lo mismo que Tk. El había proyectado varias pantallas , una en la que se veía al grupo de nova yendo para el santuario de Seraphimon , luego a Taichi y Angemon subiendo por una de las escalera, Rika y Matt iban por su lado y el grupo de Henry subiendo por otras escaleras.

-parece que lo van a lograr! Vamos chicos!- animaba Joe

-así es!- Patamon se veía muy entusiasmado , había visto al otro Angemon y directamente se prometió a si mismo que de un modo u otro se conocerían. Le resultaba interesante ver a su otra identidad interactuar. Ahora realmente entendía porque v-mon y Davis sentían tantos celos con respecto a Tk y su Angemon.

-Patamon- le pregunto piyomon- acaso ese Angemon es tu hermano gemelo?

-ni siquiera lo conozco-

-ya le decía a Gatomon que cuando se conviertan en los Ángeles podrían casarse-

Patamon sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-como?

-en serio habrá una boda digimon?- elecmon se puso muy contento - felicidades amigo!- y le palmeo la espalda a Patamon - si es así entonces que mejor lugar para una boda que la ciudad del principio?

Patamon no sabia que decir. Boda? Acaso Gatomon realmente pensaba en esas cosas?

-eehhh...

-no es momento de decir esas cosa- protesto lopmon- como pueden hablar de cosas tan triviales cuando sus amigos están luchando!

-eh!- piyomon y Patamon se voltearon sorprendidos.

Y lopmon tenia razón, la escena se había puesto mas movida.

Rika y Matt se veían rodeados de un ejercito de guardromons liderados por un machinedramon.

-se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia!- había exclamado la chica.

-aun así no nos vencerán!- respondió kyubimon - pasaremos por delante de ellos y seguiremos con nuestro camino.

-peleen contra los guardromons - dijo Matt- nosotros nos encargaremos de machinedramon

al mismo tiempo el grupo de Henry luchaba contra un ejercito cada vez mas numeroso de starmons.

-rayos!-gruñó Davis- siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando se trata de rescatar a alguien!

-por lo menos ninguno de ellos parece ser demasiado poderoso a pesar de su numero. será pan comido el vencerlos- terriermon estaba dispuesto a luchar- me convertiré en galgomon y acabare con ellos de un saque.

Flamedramon ya estaba peleando de buena gana junto a un ya digievolucionado growlmon.

-que buen equipo hacemos!- aplaudió Takato y miro sonriente a Henry y a Davis.

-cambio de carta! Evolución!- grito Henry usando una carta azul y su d'arch y momentos después galgomon salio en escena ya disparando sus metralletas como loco.

Nova seguía muy atentamente todas las escenas mientras su grupo seguía avanzando velozmente hacia su propio objetivo.

Izzy registraba todas las peleas en su computadora y gracias al digivice de nova podía comunicarse con los otros y sugerir buenas estrategias de batalla.

Izzy jamás se había sentido tan feliz desde que tenia sus nueve años aunque ahora seguía teniéndolos.

-te lo agradezco mucho nova - le dijo a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado- es la primera vez que participo de esta manera en una batalla en la que no estoy presente personalmente.

Nova le miro pero no dijo nada.

-ojala yo tuviera un entendimiento tan grande con las maquinas como lo tienes tu-

-el verdadero conocimiento se encuentra en el propio corazón, si lo sigues el te dará las respuestas que andas buscando desde hace tiempo.

Izzy asintió. Y le hizo otra pregunta.

Cuando todo esto termine, podrías enseñarme lo que tu sabes?

Nova le miro con algo parecido a la tristeza y aparto la mirada.

Eso tendría que verse-

-me pregunto que habrá sido de ladydevimon- apunto Kenta y marine Angemon se echo a reír con suavidad.

-por que rayos se ríe tu digimon? - Hirokazu jamás comprendería al pequeño digimon rosado.

-dice que Angemon se deshizo de esa peste de un solo golpe- contesto nova sin volverse.

-ya veo claramente que ella entiende lo que dice marine Angemon. Caray! Ojala yo pudiera- suspiro Hirokazu

Nova no quería admitir ante nadie que estaba feliz de que ladydevimon no siguiera dando la lata. Ella podía aceptar que su Angemon algún día se enamorara de otra mujer pero por dios! No quería que fuera ladydevimon por nada del mundo!

Ahora nova estaba de muy buen humor.

mientras tanto Angemon cargaba a tai sobre su espalda mientras volaban escaleras arriba. Ambos habían decidido que volando era la manera mas rápida y eficaz para llegar a su destino. Mientras volaban tai quien era la primera vez que volaba con un ángel le hizo esta pregunta :

-Angemon . Se que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo pero... Bueno..

-anda , pregunta sin temor. - Angemon temió por un instante que el chico tuviera ideas extrañas y...mejor no suponer nada.

-nova tiene a alguien? Es decir , ella esta comprometida?

Angemon suspiro de alivio. El interés era hacia ella.

-por que esa pregunta?

Tai no tuvo empacho en admitir que se había quedado fascinado con ella y que quería pedirle una cita.

-en cuanto recupere mi edad y cuerpo , creo que es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.

El alivio pronto se convirtió en otra cosa. Celos. Otro mas que se había quedado embobado por su camarada.

-ah si? Y que te hace pensar que ella aceptaría salir contigo?.

Tai no se dejo amedrentar por la dura pregunta del ángel, supuso que estaba nervioso por la batalla a venir .

-ella es muy especial , son escasas las oportunidades de conocer a alguien tan especial como es ella. Además , si no lo intento jamás lo sabré. No pienso dejarla escapar tan fácilmente si no lucho por lo que deseo primero.

Angemon maldijo en voz baja la gran seguridad que Taichi yagami demostraba en si mismo. Y recordó todas las batallas que habían asistido con nova fuera del tiempo al ver a los digielegidos originales combatiendo con todos sus enemigos. Realmente era obvio el porque tai era el líder de su grupo.

Y eso era algo que muy a su pesar había respetado en Akiyama también.

Angemon gruñó. Acaso los hombres siempre tenían que fastidiar a su nova?

Ya estaba harto de ver desfilar a la fila de novios que pasaban por la vida de nova desde que se había ido a vivir con ella. Incluso ella había estado a punto de prometerse con tres de ellos.

A Angemon le aterraba la idea de que un día ella se enamoraría de otro hombre , se casara por fin y armara una familia.

Pero tal vez tai era el hombre indicado para ella, era muy valiente y noble.

-puedes intentarlo- dijo muy a su pesar- puedes tener posibilidades.

Nova escucho lo que el ángel decía y se le encogió el corazón.

-entonces el solo me ve...- no quiso acabar la frase- debía imaginármelo. En que estaba yo pensando?- pero luego ella enfoco su mirada en la escena que se centraba en Rika y Matt- por dios santo!- exclamo- tengan muchísimo cuidado!

Machinedramon estaba causando grandes destrozos y les estaba dando una buena pelea a weregarurumon y a taolmon quien por ordenes previas de Rika había decidido alcanzar esa evolución.

Taolmon había tenido que levantar un campo de fuerza.

-pertenece al nivel mega- dijo Rika haciendo una rápida lectura con su digivice- tal vez debamos ser sakuyamon.

-imposible- declaro taolmon- no nos daría el tiempo para ello, sus ataques son muy rápidos.

-entonces metalgarurumon se encargara de el mientras tanto hasta que le den el toque de gracia- anuncio Matt y le ordeno a weregarurumon cambiar a su etapa mega.

-muy bien Matt, como digas-

Lucemon se levanto de su postura y comenzó a caminar lentamente. No le hacia falta ninguna cámara de seguridad para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Permitiría que rescataran a los prisioneros ... Eso formaba parte del encanto del juego.

Ser aquel que decide los destinos de los peones.

De todos modos se había sentido aburrido de escuchar los insultos de la señorita Tachikawa y de ver los melodramas al estilo venezolano. Tenerlos un día había sido mas que suficiente . había tenido un día para comprobar muchas cosas.

-uno , que retener prisioneros era un autentico engorro.

-dos, que los prisioneros no sabían apreciar la buena comida y el buen gusto por la decoración .

-tercero, estaba aburrido de su palacio y que preferiría construir una nueva guarida menos obvia.

-cuarto, no se podía contar con buenos esclavos. La mayoría de los digimons que le servia eran unos auténticos idiotas y que tener a un gran numero de idiotas bajo tu mando era bastante exasperante. Incluso eran incapaces de prevenir una incursión cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-quinto, los humanos directamente son criaturas inestables, engorrosas de controlar y un autentico fastidio. Keruta, su mejor soldado humano había resultado ser un crió problemático que ya le había causado problemas. Y no era nada fácil de disciplinar. De no haber sido por la buena cantidad de digimons valiosos que había capturado con su lanza y la ayuda de su digimon camarada le habría matado

y Lucemon contemplo las digicards que tenia en su mano , aquellas que le había arrebatado a keruta de sus manos cuando el muchacho se negó a entregárselas. Incluso el chico se le había puesto en su contra.

-no pienso servirte mas!- había declarado cuando lo había ido a buscar al palacio de ophanimon- yo soy quien rige su propio destino!

Esa maldita de ophanimon le había hecho algo . Keruta jamás había sido mas rebelde que en aquella ocasión incluso su ángel había tenido el descaro de querer atacarlo.

-ni ahíﾍ!- Lucemon le había impuesto un hechizo, el ángel negro había quedado inmovilizado en el aire sin poder hacer nada por su camarada mientras Lucemon comenzaba a propinarle una paliza con sus poderes psíquicos.

Keruta había hecho surgir el filo de una espada de su digivice y no tuvo ningún temor de querer clavársela en el cuello. Lucemon tenia que admitir que admiraba la valentía del chico.

Pero el chico no había podido hacer nada y había pagado las consecuencias.

Lucemon se quedo mirando una de las cartas que le había arrebatado a keruta antes de dejarlo totalmente inconsciente en una de las habitaciones del palacio.

-mira a quien tenemos aquíﾍ- dijo mirando la figura de Wargreymon- tenemos trabajo para ti.

-donde esta!- trono tai cuando entraron a la habitación vacía de keruta.

No es de extrañar que no se encuentre allí- dijo Nova- ya hemos peleado antes con el y es bien impredecible. Intentare captar su señal del digivice.

-esta bien- dijo Alice - iré con ustedes. No le negare mi ayuda a un herido. Pero como es que vamos a irnos de aquíﾍ? Hay guardias por todas partes y tu poder, saturnangemon esta en niveles bajísimos. Lucemon te ha robado la mayoría de tus poderes ni siquiera puedes viajar por el tiempo ya.

-pero aun puedo volar- anuncio el ángel- me convertiré en saturnpegasusmon y como el enemigo ha penetrado en la fortaleza aprovecharemos la distracción para irnos de aquíﾍ.

Alice suspiro y asintió.

-primero llevadme a la torre de los otros digielegidos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt!- exclamo Tk al ver como su hermano, montado en metalgarurumon peleaba contra metaldramon.

-Tk!- Matt creyó escuchar a su hermano

-claro que soy yo!

-vaya! Con que era cierto.- sonrió el muchacho mayor- una comunicación en vivo y en directo! Me alegra que estés bien. Y por lo que puedo deducir de tu voz has vuelto a ser el pequeño llorón que iba tras de mi.

Tk sonrió.

-así es mama gansa- los demás tuvieron un ataque de risa cuando escucharon eso.

-mama gansa?- Suzy era la que mas reía- así le decía yo en broma a Henry!

-dios! Quien esa pequeñaja- exclamo Matt mientras seguían peleando

-esa es Suzy, la hermana menor de Henry- dijo sakuyamon- Suzy, cariño Te encuentras bien?

-claro sakuyamon. En un momento estaba repasando para un examen en new york y de pronto me veo a mi misma en el mundo digital y de nuevo con siete años! Pero no te preocupes. Dile a mi hermano que yo estoy muy bien y que mis nuevos amigos están cuidando muy bien de lopmon y de mi.

-pronto nos reuniremos. Confío en que no tengan problemas para llegar al lugar en que hemos convenido.

-puedes confiar en nosotros!- dijo Joe- Joe kido, para serviles.

-el superior Joe cuida de todos nosotros- dijo Sora con una suave burla- no le teme a nada.

-me temo que no puedo prestar atención a la presentaciones- dijo sakuyamon.

Y con su báculo dorado hizo su mejor ataque y conjuntada con metalgarurumon consiguieron eliminar a machine dramon y noquear a todos los guardromons.

Luego siguieron adelante y se encontraron, gracias a las indicaciones de Izzy con el grupo de Takato quienes tras un tiempo habían conseguido derribar a todos los starmons.

Mimi y Michael fueron liberados de su encierro.

-como ya les he dicho ayer, siempre es bueno esperar al momento oportuno- Alice estaba montada en saturnpegasusmon y sostenía entre sus brazos a keruta.- sus amigos han penetrado las defensas y están adentro. Sigan por la derecha y encontraran una escalera. No se preocupen , hemos noqueado a los guardias. No hay peligro.

-acaso no piensas ir con nosotros?- pregunto Mimi alisándose su vestido rosa

Alice negó con la cabeza.

Pero si permaneces aquíﾍ te castigaran por haber ayudado a escaparnos!- exclamo Michael- te mataran!

No se preocupen por eso. No me sucederá nada.

Ven con nosotros! - suplico Mimi - estaría s a salvo con amigos!

Pero Alice negó otra vez y salio volando por la ventana montada en saturnpegasusmon.

-por que no quiso venir con nosotros?- Mimi se puso triste

-no es momento de deprimirse!- la voz de Michael era dura y no admitía replicas- ella ya ha hecho una elección- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia la salida. Ya no existían puertas , saturnangemon las había derribadote un solo golpe.- no es tiempo de deprimirse-

y ambos salieron corriendo saboreando la libertad.

No habían corrido una gran distancia cuando se toparon con Davis , Takato y compañía.

-creí que estarían encerrados en una celda!- exclamo Davis tras abrazar a sus amigos. Mimi directamente se había largado a llorar.

-por dios! - dijo en un despectivo aparte nova- ni aunque hayan sido torturados por la inquisición. Tan solo estuvieron ahíﾍ un día!- y por lo que había podido ver en el interior de la "prisión" podría decirse que habían estado hospedados en el sheraton hotel .

-Mimi siempre es muy emotiva- salio a decir Izzy a favor de la chica de vestido rosa.

Nova simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-entonces me pregunto como habría sobrevivido en la edad media. Y como le habrá hecho para no volverse loca cuando fueron al digimundo por primera vez?

Yolei sonrió y dijo:

-Mimi es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Espero que jamás haya olvidado aquellas lecciones que la hicieron ser lo que es ahora- murmuro nova. Mimi era la sinceridad y esa era una cualidad muy importante. En su momento Mimi seria muy necesaria.

-bien!- exclamo Takato- ahora que hemos localizado a...como es que se llamaban?

-Mimi

-Michael. Por cierto quien eres tu?

-Takato matsuda y

un gran terremoto acallo las presentaciones. El sitio amenazaba con derrumbarse.

-pero quien..?

Del suelo apareció un digimon sumamente espantoso.

había sido enviado por Lucemon a quien por cierto podía oírsele su voz , que hablaba a las mentes de los digielegidos.

Tk se tenso pero Ken realmente palideció al ver a la criatura que había aparecido de forma tan brusca y amenazadora.

-es ...quimeramon! Salgan de allí!- grito como un poseso- salgan de allí!


	15. Pobre Impmon

Capitulo 14

_A veces uno no busca las sorpresas, las sorpresas lo buscan a uno._

_Anónimo._

-Ahhhhhh- dijo un satisfecho Impmon con la barriga para arriba- esto es vida. Creo que ya no puedo comer ni un bocado mas.

No desea nada mas?- pregunto digitamamon .

No gracias. Si como algo mas reventare.

Digitamamon le ordeno a un ayudante retirar la montaña de platos . En cuanto el ayudante así lo hiciera...

-realmente ha comido muy bien. Realmente no se le puede ofrecer nada mas?

-bueno... Creo que un digestivo me caería de perlas.

Y dio un sonoro eructo.

Los otros comensales le miraron molestos. Impmon no tenia demasiados modales que digamos. Pero Impmon no les hizo caso. Ya tenia ganas de echarse una siestecita.

-oh!oh!- dijo el gabumon- parece que ha llegado el momento.

Supongo que si. Ordeno mas café‰?

No piensas ayudarlo?

El encapuchado negó con la cabeza.

-me agrada ver un poco de espectáculo después de comer-

-caray! Para ser un digielegido tienes un corazón duro.- rió gabumon.

Y por que has permanecido tantos años a mi lado?

Porque como me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo convertido en weregarurumon me he acostumbrado.

-adonde piensas ir sin pagar la cuenta!

Ese era digitamamon.

-como que pagar la cuenta! Acaso esto no es el digimundo? Se supone que los digimons no tiene que trabajar para vivir!

-no se de que territorio provengas pequeña criatura negra pero en este lugar quien desea comer debe pagar!

-lo lamento pero no uso cartera- Impmon definitivamente estaba convencido de que digitamamon estaba loco. A que clase de digimon se le ocurría instalar un negocio encima esperar que le paguen...y en dólares americanos! Eso era algo que jamás había visto en su digimundo.

-no puedes irte sin pagar. Si no tienes los dólares entonces puedes pagarme yendo a lavar los platos. -y le tendió una botella llena de detergente y un trapo.-

pero Impon jamás había lavado un solo plato en su vida y no iba a comenzar ahora así que arrojo al suelo los objetos. Se hizo un gran silencio en el restaurante.

-ni siquiera lo pienso hacer.- declaro desafiante Impmon- prefiero estar muerto antes que hacer una actividad humana semejante. Por que no mandas a tu madre a lavar los platos?

Digitamamon estaba cada vez mas furioso. Ese digimon se estaba pasando de listo.

-lavaras los platos y limpiaras retretes hasta que yo cambie de parecer!

-y yo digo que no!

-acaso quieres pelear!

-por que no!

Gabumon estaba divertido con la situación.

-es mejor que intervengamos antes de que se maten-

veamos un poco. Quiero ver lo que el intruso puede hacer. Ya sabes que a mi siempre me han agradado los digimons bien fuertes.

Esa cosa , fuerte?- gabumon pensó que su camarada estaba delirando.

Pero su compañero estaba muy seguro que ese tal Impmon escondía un gran poder. así que ambos se levantaron y siguieron a los antagonistas afuera.

Ya estaban peleando cuando cruzaron la puerta. Un grupo de floramons y numemons estaban echando porras a cada uno de los contendientes.

-bien- dijo el digielegido encapuchado- esto será mas interesante que ver titanes en el ring.

-yo sigo apostándole a digitamamon- declaro gabumon.

En ese momento se veía al ayudante de digitamamon recogiendo apuestas. Incluso en el digimundo existía la apuesta.

-entonces yo apostare unas 50 libras a que ese digimon extraño hará una digievolucion espectacular y hará que digitamamon salga a freír churros. Si gano, mi querido gabumon, tendrás que hacer todas las tareas de casa como weregarurumon todo un mes.

-hecho. Si tu pierdes tendrás que permitirme conducir tu Ferrari

-esta bien- .

Digitamamon había conseguido inutilizar todos los ataques de Impmon y le había dado unas cuantas embestidas. después utilizo su ataque espectral que le hizo tragar tierra.

Impmon decididamente tenia todas las de perder.

El ayudante de digitamamon tenia notado en su libreta de apuestas 50 contra 1 a favor de su jefe.

-caray!- le dijo un floramon a gabumon- tu camarada perderá su dinero.

-por fin podré conducir la Ferrari!- se relamía gabumon. Su camarada jamás había confiado en el para permitirle que se llevara el auto. Ya se imaginaba conduciéndolo como weregarurumon ( era su digievolucion favorita) junto a un montón de mujeres admirándolo por la ruta. Y luego echaría buenas carreras con los otros automovilistas-

Impmon aun no podía ponerse en pie tras la sorpresa . Pero las carcajadas que oyó a sus espaldas le hicieron reaccionar.

-bueno! Se acabo!

Digitamamon se reía también. Le era tan fácil burlarse de los tontos...

Pero el tonto que vio adelante empezó a sufrir un cambio.

-quee!

Todos reconocieron la luz de la digievolucion y una figura bien masculina reemplazo a la de Impmon.

Un beelzemon totalmente harto y con alas negras bien extendidas estaba plantado delante de digitamamon.

-como he dicho, no pienso lavar trastos de ninguna especie!- y le devolvió al contrincante cada uno de los golpes que le habían propinado anteriormente.

-oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-cambio de apuestas! - era lo que se oía.

-caracoles!- gabumon estaba decepcionado. Su camarada tenia razón después de todo y ya le podía decir adiós al Ferrari.

Iba a comentarle a su camarada lo que pensaba pero ya no estaba junto a el.

-basta!- grito poniéndose en el medio y sujetando a ambos contrincantes con sus manos- suficiente!

-no te metas !- grito beelzemon- voy a enseñarle una lección para que no vuelva a engañarme!

Pero el encapuchado saco un digivice e hizo que brillara. Tanto beelzemon como digitamamon no pudieron esquivar la luz. Digitamamon de pronto sintió mucho sueño y beelzemon volvió a ser Impmon.

-como es posible que hayas hecho esto?- protesto Impmon

-podrías haberlo matado- respondió el individuo- ya has demostrado tu punto. Todo tiene un limite y lo sabes.

Luego se dirigió al ayudante quien estaba siendo asediado por los apostadores.

-como yo gane, que el premio de la apuesta sirva para pagar la comida-

el ayudante , turulato, acepto.

-mientras tanto, me llevare a este pequeño dado que el me debe a mi un total de varias libras.

Yo no te debo nada!- exclamo Impmon y procedió a salir del lugar.

Veámonos gabumon. -

gabumon se transformo en garuramon y ambos fueron tras Impmon.

Digitamamon seguía roncando de lo mas lindo.

Gennai había conseguido atravesar las barreras del tempo y del espacio gracias a la tarjeta dorada que nova le regalara.

Pudo contemplar desde la interfase la situación general. La luz azul estaba causando estragos en todas las dimensiones , el tiempo estaba siendo revertido y por consiguiente, muchas dimensiones estaban prácticamente desapareciendo.

Algunas, ya habían desaparecido por completo contemplo horrorizado.

Encontró a los dioses luchando contra el enemigo mas terrible que había visto jamás, lo cual hacia que apocalimon se viera como un bebe en su comparación.

Intento acercarse para ayudar a los dioses pero azulongmon, quien en medio de la feroz lucha se había percatado de su presencia se lo impidió.

-no! Señor gennai! Si se acerca morirá al instante!

Gennai deseaba desesperadamente ayudar pero sabia que el dios tenia razón.

-que se supone que haga! No puedo creer que no pueda hacer nada!

Azulongmon sonrió

-claro que puedes, o de lo contrario nova no te hubiera dado ese poder. Mientras luchamos podemos ver lo que sucede en todos los mundos y todavía quedan esperanzas.

-debes abrir el portal que conecta al futuro con el presente en la dimensión tamer, el cuarto digielegido sagrado necesitara de tu ayuda para poder traer el ultimo fragmento de poder a la dimensión de Takaishi. Ya sabes quien es, pero debes proteger la dimensión actual de los tamers porque peligra su existencia! Si no lo haces, ese digielegido jamás habrá nacido y el poder que custodia se perderá para siempre!

Gennai entendió y se apresuro a cumplir la orden de los dioses. Ahora la cuestión seria reconocer el portal correcto para llegar a dicha dimensión.

No seria fácil.

Pero tampoco imposible, tempus le había enseñado muchas cosas valiosas y una de ellas era la forma de distinguir una puerta dimensional de otra.

Tai y Angemon se encontraron con una habitación vacía y supusieron que ladydevimon se había equivocado o a lo mejor les había engañado.

-maldición!- exclamo tai- así jamás podré recuperar a mi amigo!

Pero Angemon tanteo algunos objetos y se concentro, nova le había enseñado el arte de percibir la energía de todas las cosas.

-ella no nos ha engañado, decía la verdad. Esta es una de las habitaciones personales de ese sujeto ...pero no se encuentra aquíﾍ. Dame un momento para buscarle con mi mente y tal vez pueda lograr algo.

Tai asintió, si le dejaba al ángel hacer lo suyo tal vez localizarían al malvado digielegido de una manera mas rápida y efectiva que buscando enloquecidos por cada habitación.

-se están yendo!- exclamo Angemon y tomando a Taichi entre sus brazos procedió a volar a una gran velocidad rompiendo muros y paredes en el camino.

Salieron al exterior para ver a Alice montando a saturnpegasusmon llevándose a keruta.

-quienes son esos?- pregunto Alice cuando vio al ángel de nova cerrarles el paso.

-ese ángel es mi rival, el chico con las googles es un digielegido de esta dimensión.

Alice estudio a tai durante un minuto y suspiro.

-quien es esa?- pregunto tai sorprendido de ver a una chica tan linda sosteniendo a esa peste de keruta , a tai no le paso desapercibido que keruta parecía desmayado y que tenia unas grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-saturnpegasusmon- dijo Angemon- una vez mas vuelven a huir, verdad? No escaparan de mis manos esta vez!

Pegasusmon no dijo nada. Tan solo estaba pensando en hallar un lugar seguro adonde depositar a su camarada para que pudiera reponerse de sus heridas.

-me temo- anuncio Alice- que tendrán que dejarnos ir. Ni keruta ni su camarada se hallan en condiciones de sostener una batalla ahora con vosotros.

Pero Angemon no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa, ni tai tampoco.

-ese sujeto ha capturado a mi amigo!- exploto tai- apártate de ellos por tu bien.

Pero Alice movió la cabeza negándose a soltar a keruta.

-por que insistes en protegerlo?- pregunto Angemon a Alice- acaso ese individuo significa algo para ti?

Alice miro a Angemon aun mas solemne que antes.

-no es mi amor, pero el esta mal herido por la promesa que le hice a saturnangemon voy a ayudarlo. No les entregare a keruta, si lo quieren peleen con el la próxima vez en una batalla legitima y con ambas fuerzas en justo equilibrio.

Tai miro furioso a Alice.

-ese no puede ser considerado como un digielegido cuando nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todos con una crueldad pocas veces vista! Ese sujeto tiene que pagar por todos sus pecados!

Alice alzo la voz cuando dijo:

-acaso estas heridas que tiene no es suficiente! El no es vuestro verdadero enemigo sino tan solo un peón ! Además el ya no posee las digicards sino que le han sido robadas por aquel sujeto que se hace llamar Lucemon!

Si quieren recuperar a todos los digimons que han sido capturados pueden vérselas con el hitller mayor que se llama Lucemon!

-Lucemon!- Angemon estaba lívido

y el ángel dio media vuelta y procedió a regresar al palacio.

-hey! Estas yendo en la dirección equivocada!- protesto tai- están escapando!

-esa chica tiene razón. Ahora no es momento para venganzas, el enemigo se encuentra en el palacio y tus amigos corren peligro!

Quimeramon estaba causando estragos en el palacio y tanto los tamers como los demás digielegidos tuvieron que pelear.

Gallantmon y saint galgomon eran muy fuertes pero el digimon enemigo , dado el nivel enorme de locura que corría por sus venas, era muy difícil de vencer.

-por dios! Es mejor salir de aquíﾍ!- exclamo mimi aterrorizada, quien jamás había conocido un digimon tan feo y peligroso como ese.

-es verdad!- exclamo davis y ordeno a v-mon a transformarse en raidramon- suban conmigo sobre raidramon y nos sacara de este lugar antes de que todo se derrumbe

Takato y Henry asintieron aliviados. así les daría mas tiempo de esperar que Rika y Matt ...

-uno, dos, tres..!- grito raidramon mientras saltaba por una de las ventanas de la torre y segundos después aterrizaba sobre el suelo, lejos de la construcción.

-podría decirse que la primera fase ha sido cumplida- suspiro nova- ahora los demás tienen que salir de allí...como ange? Que keruta esta mal herido!

Izzy se quedo lívido al escuchar lo que nova había dicho, ella estaba manteniendo otra conversación telepática con su camarada.

Nova estaba pálida.

-como es eso de que keruta estaba malherido? Explícate mujer!- reclamo Izzy mientras sacudía por los hombros a nova

-el enemigo se llama Lucemon, es el sujeto que esta detrásﾁs de todo esto. El ha robado los digimons prisioneros de las manos de keruta y casi le aniquila ...durante todo este tiempo he creído que perseguíamos al verdadero enemigo pero ahora... Lo cambia todo...

Tk seguía impávido observando todo lo que acontecía a través de su digivice-guanteleta.

-conque nuestro verdadero enemigo se llama Lucemon...

-buscare en mi computadora los datos de ese digimon- murmuraba Izzy.

-yo no recuerdo haber oído jamás mencionar a ese digimon- dijo Hércules kabuterimon.

-pero yo si- exclamo nova- y lo creí muerto!

Y ella comenzó otro relato .

"en otra dimensión de otra línea del tiempo y el espacio el digimundo tiene otra clase de origen. Bien el comienzo de su creación existían dos razas de digimons, por un lado los digimons de tipo humano , por el otro los de tipo bestiales.

La gran rivalidad entre estas dos razas conllevo a una cruel y fría guerra que casi acabo con la existencia de ese mundo hasta que un día, de una forma maravillosa bajo del cielo un ser celestial .

Era un gran ángel , Lucemon.

Era el enviado de dios cuya misión era la de traer la paz y regir el digimundo en completa armonía.

Lo consiguió pero un tiempo después su gran poder le llevo a corromperse a si mismo y comenzó a gobernarlo todo con una gran crueldad y tiranía.

La era de oro de los digimons paso a convertirse en la era de caos y oscuridad.

No había digimon alguno capaz de oponérsele pero aun así había una esperanza para los digimons: esos eran los 10 guerreros legendarios.

Dichos guerreros, representando a ambas razas lograron destruir a Lucemon aunque dicha victoria les costo muy cara, ellos también perdieron sus vidas.

Cuando Lucemon fue derrocado otros tres Ángeles tomaron el control del digimundo y..."

-y tomaron mi lugar para hacer lo que mas se les venia en ganas!

Dicha interrupción hizo que tanto nova como los demás miraran hacia arriba y ...Lucemon estaba allí! Y no estaba solo ..

Una gran bola de luz golpeo a todos antes de que tuvieran tiempo para reconocer al digimon que estaba junto al pequeño ángel rubio.

-nova!- Angemon se freno en el aire

-que sucede?- pregunto tai preocupado al ver la repentina palidez del ángel.

Angemon había depositado a tai en el suelo porque habían divisado desde el aire a mimi y los demás en el exterior del palacio e iba a ayudar a Takato a deshacerse de quimeramon.

Tai había abrazado a mimi y a Michael feliz de que el rescate se hubiera llevado a cabo con ã‰xito aunque seguía muy preocupado por agumon.

Pero el ángel no tuvo ocasión alguna de contestar porque quimeramon salio disparado del desmoronarte lugar siendo perseguido por Takato, Henry (en el interior de sus digimons) y también Rika y Matt, Rika ya era sakuyamon quienes uniendo sus fuerzas lograron sorprender a quimeramon.

Quimeramon , tras un segundo golpe conjunto fue destruido.

-gracias a dios!- grito davis feliz de la vida- ya hay uno menos!

-esa cosa iba a matarnos- dijo Henry -cuando Rika y los otros aparecieron en el ultimo minuto. Gracias- dijo mirando a los otros.

-con gusto estaré allí para salvar el día- bromeo sakuyamon

-aun no han conseguido recuperar a agumon?- pregunto Matt

tai movió la cabeza y explico lo que había sucedido.

-quee!- grito davis- pero que esta pasando! Creo que me voy a volver loco! Esto es peor que el pac-man!

Mientras los demás asimilaban la situación Angemon comenzó a volar medio enloquecido.

Nova estaba en un gran peligro!

-hey!- grito Matt- esperadnos! - le tendió una mano a tai y le hizo montar junto a el a metalgarurumon- debemos seguirlo!

Los demás no se hicieron esperar y al acto siguieron al ángel todavía no entendiendo muy bien la situación.

-nova!- grito Tk- por dios ruego que estén bien! Kari!

Joe y los demás estaban aun asustados al ver el súbito ataque que habían recibido el grupo de Izzy . Pero al parecer el digivice de nova aun estaba funcionando porque seguía transmitiendo.

-estamos bien- escucharon la voz de la chica.

Nova y los demás estaban tendidos en medio de un gran cráter que se había formado en medio del bosque digital . Los digimons , en su nivel mega, habían puesto sus cuerpos como escudo para proteger a los digielegidos del impacto.

-Wargreymon! Ese es el Wargreymon de mi hermano! - exclamo Kari abrazando a un Gatomon semiinconsciente.

-como!- grito tai quien a través de su digivice era capaz de captar la señal del digivice de nova y seguir escuchando.- esta allá? Mi agumon!

Era la segunda vez en su vida que alguien había capturado a su digimon y le iban a utilizar para el mal. No deseaba recordar esos días otra vez.

-rayos!- grito ken- desearía poder hacer algo!

Nova era la única persona que estaba en pie.

Los demás digimons, con excepción de marine Angemon y andromon , habían dedigievoluconado a sus formas rookies.

-ves que fácil que es localizar al enemigo? - reiase Lucemon- hace un momento estaba en el otro extremo de este territorio y con un moviendo de mis manos tanto mi ayudante como yo hemos aparecido delante de sus ojos.

Nova le miraba con algo parecido al odio.

-como rayos has hecho para revivir? Y mucho mas, como has conseguido el poder del tiempo!

Lucemon la miraba con algo parecido a la admiración.

-podría hacerte la pregunta de cómo has conseguido esquivar mi hechizo. Sigues siendo una adulta corrupta mientras que los demás siguen siendo niños inocentes.

-por que ese interés de convertirnos en niños?- grito Yolei- ya hemos pasado por la época de nuestra infancia pero ahora nos corresponde vivir la adultez!

Lucemon la miro con desprecio.

-los adultos son seres corruptos que lo complican todo! Lo destruyen todo sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás, ellos causan hambre, guerras , pestes-...ellos lo destruyen todo! Y ustedes, han sido elegidos con el privilegio de cuidar de los digimons...pero n0 puedo permitir que alcancen la madurez y destruyan a los digimons.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos ante la replica del ángel.

-tu estas causando la destrucción de todo aquello que dices amar, Lucemon- nova se levanto e hizo que su digivice-guanteleta surgiera el filo de una espada de luz como la de magna Angemon.- yo peleare contra ti y liberare a Wargreymon de tu influjo.

-eso lo veremos-

-pelea contra nosotros!- clamo andromon

pero para Lucemon tanto andromon como marineangemon no significaban nada, de repente los ojos le brillaron y andromon se vio a si mismo tendido en el suelo .  
-andromon!- gimió Hirokazu aun mareado.  
-marineangemon!- lloro Kenta al ver el cuerpecito inconsciente de marineangemon- por que le has hecho esto!  
Lucemon miro a Wargreymon y Wargreymon asintió.

Una segunda gran bola de luz surgió de los brazos de Wargreymon .  
-nova!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Tk y Angemon.  
-quien es usted!- exclamo el señor yamaki cuando repentinamente vieron a un extraño hombre aparecer en medio del gran salón de maquinas mientras el equipo salvaje y el equipo de yamaki trabajaban en conjunto para estudiar los extraños fenómenos climatológicos que se estaban sucediendo en la ciudad. En el cielo habían comenzado a aparecer grandes masas de luz azul y cada vez se iban multiplicando mas y mas.  
-soy el señor gennai, un enviado de los cuatro dioses del digimundo.

-usted tiene que ver con los digimons?- mitsuo yamaki estaba muy nervioso- creí que este asunto de los digimons estaba acabado...podría explicarnos que rayos esta sucediendo aquí!

-lo haré, pero necesitare de su ayuda y su tecnología para monitorear lo que esta sucediendo en mi mundo.

Ahora vendría una nueva y pesada tarea, traer al digielegido faltante.

Nadie del equipo d yamki ni de shybumi se avino a contradecir al intruso. La situación ya era muy extraña de por si.

-suéltame!- clamo Impmon cuando garurumon y su camarada le capturaron.- no seré el esclavo de nadie!

-tu tienes una deuda con nosotros, no permitiremos que te vayas sin pagarnos.

Impmon estaba muy humillado, no había corrido una gran distancia cuando le habían capturado como si fuera una cacería de zorro.

-si te hubieras quedado y agradecido como correspondía nos hubiera dado mucho gusto en decirte que la deuda estaba olvidada.- dijo garurumon

-pero como tienes pésimos modales y no sabes agradecer una ayuda consideramos necesarios algunas lecciones sobre cortesía y buenos modales.

-escúchenme!- dijo soltándose de las manos del digielegido- yo me cuido solo! No necesito de la ayuda de nadie para resolver mis problemas! No pedí su ayuda para pagar a digitamamon ni...

Garurumon empezó a gruñir en tono de advertencia y la mirada que le echo al pequeño Impmon hizo que Impmon se estremeciera.

-ni siquiera sueñes con convertirte en beelzemon- dijo el encapuchado- puedo hacerte perder la digievolucion en milésimas de segundos. Escuhanos, es importante. Necesitamos de tus servicios ...estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos?


End file.
